Mistérios do Destino
by Diana P. Black
Summary: Um grupo de amigos vivendo mudanças, paixões, amores, brigas, medos, aventuras, e um mistério que só o destino é capaz de desvendar. JL
1. A Passagem Secreta

_**"Será destino?**_**_  
__Talvez ironia..._  
_Quem sabe sorte?_  
_Ou, até azar?_  
_Magia?_  
_Bruxaria?_  
_É isto!_  
_Os laços que me prendem a ti,_  
_São finas teias de aranha,_  
_Fortes como a vida,_  
_Transcendendo os tempos,_  
_Amarrados com zelo místico._  
_E são mais que isso:_  
_São fatais como a morte,_  
_São doces como um veneno."_**

**___(Daynor)_**

**Capítulo 1**

**A Passagem Secreta**

- Tiago... – sussurrou Lilly ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava com mais força a mão dele que a guiava.

- Sim? – disse parando ao perceber uma porta redonda coberta de veludo vermelho com um ferro negro que a cortava na diagonal e estava incrustado de pedras preciosas.

- Você tem alguma idéia de onde estamos? – perguntou incerta, olhando dele para a pequena e imponente porta.

- Não... Nunca tinha visto essa passagem no mapa. Quer tentar abrir? – disse quando a viu soltar sua mão delicadamente.

- Não temos nada a perder, não é? – sorriu docemente colocando os fios da franja atrás da orelha – Vamos pelo básico, então – ele concordou com um gesto da cabeça – _Alorromora! _– nada aconteceu, constataram.

- Bem... Não tem fechadura então nem o canivete do Sirius daria jeito. – parou pensativo – Podemos tentar juntos, como na entrada.

- Certo – disse estendendo a mão direita na direção da porta enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com sua própria mão esquerda.

- No três. – falou concentrado – Um... Dois... Três!

- _**Comperio!**_ – disseram juntos, e uma incrível luz prateada envolveu suas mãos e cada uma das pedras girou numa direção, o ferro desapareceu e a porta se abriu obedientemente possibilitando-os ver uma sala grande de aparência convidativa, estava cheia de armários, mesas com objetos estranhos, alguns sofás rosa claro com babadinhos brancos e um enorme lustre transparente no teto que iluminava tudo, atrás do qual se via uma espécie de segundo andar cheio de estantes de livros, mas não havia escada para alcançá-lo.

- Uau! – disse Tiago – Me lembre de agradecer ao Filch. Aquele velho maluco finalmente serviu para algo – comentou sorridente.

Há cerca de quinze minutos, eles voltavam da Dedosdemel, Lílian tivera um desejo de comer borboletas de caramelo e Tiago a acompanhara, apesar de já ter passado o horário no qual é permitido sair dos salões comunais. Ele sabia exatamente que o que mais queria era tê-la para si. Sabia bem que o que sentia por ela era muito mais que uma paixão fútil ou mera atração, mas não poria em risco a amizade que tinha com ela há quase um ano, pelo menos não até ter alguma certeza.

Conhecia bem demais aquela ruiva para saber que um mero "quer sair comigo" jamais seria suficiente para convencê-la de seus sentimentos. Ele se martirizava dia após dia por não ter valorizado sua amizade, por ter sido infantil a ponto de não perceber que aquelas que ele julgava o adorar só viam nele beleza e popularidade e ter perdido o carinho, o respeito e a admiração de Lílian no fim de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. No quinto ela fora merecidamente nomeada monitora e tentara claramente pôr algum juízo em sua cabeça e, apenas no sexto ano, quando Sirius levara Severo Snape para o lugar onde Remo Lupin estava transformado em lobisomem e ela o ajudara a salvá-los é que os dois puderam reinstalar, a trancos e barrancos, sua amizade. Jamais perderia uma oportunidade de ajudá-la, apoiá-la ou, simplesmente, estar com ela.

Quando voltavam da maravilhosa loja de doces do povoado de Hogsmead, Tiago viu no mapa do maroto que Filch estava muito próximo, ao avisar Lilly ela derrubou um quadro e eles se viram frente a uma porta redonda coberta de veludo vermelho com uma fechadura. Instintivamente estenderam as mãos e disseram um encantamento do qual não sabiam da existência, a porta se abrira, e lá estavam eles dentro de uma passagem secreta desconhecida, inclusive aos marotos. Lílian sussurrara um feitiço e logo o quadro estava em seu lugar e a porta, devidamente fechada. Silenciosamente eles haviam seguido um pequeno corredor apenas à luz da varinha de Tiago e chegado àquele cômodo.

- Vou lembrar. – ela sorriu com cumplicidade – Você conhecia esse feitiço?

- Não. Pensei que você conhecesse... – explicou vagamente enquanto pulava para dentro do cômodo e lhe estendia as mãos – Daria a esse cavalheiro a honra de me acompanhar no desbravamento desse lugar? – gracejou.

- Claro. – permitiu-o pegá-la pela cintura e pô-la no chão delicadamente.

- Por favor? – ofereceu-a o braço no que ela meneou a cabeça e pegou sua mão indo até um armário cor de marfim.

- Você não existe, Tiago. – ela mirou o armário e puxou a porta vagarosamente, mas ela viera sem resistência – Essa porta parece realmente mais fácil de abrir e... Ai! – virou para trás de encontro ao peito de Tiago quando a fumaça saiu de dentro do armário fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem, ele a abraçou e abaixou a cabeça de modo a também se proteger.

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, eles puderam ver de onde ela viera, havia uma caixa vinho e uma azul escura.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado com os doces olhos cor de esmeralda que tanto admirava.

- Sim, sim, obrigada, Ti... – disse se afastando e pegando a varinha – _Locomotor caixas!_

- Disponha, ruiva. Que você acha que tem aí?

- Não faço idéia. Mas seja o que for a gente vai descobrir – e moveu as caixas para cima do sofá.

Sentaram-se um de cada lado das caixas, Tiago pegou a vinho calmamente e Lílian, a azul, havia um cadeado prendendo os feixes dourados, mas os mesmos desapareceram aos seus toques, eles se entreolharam e abriram os feixes, ao fazer isso as caixas levitaram acima de suas cabeças e se abriram. De dentro de cada uma saiu um pequeno pássaro colorido. Da caixa que Tiago segurara surgiu um colar de ouro de três delicadas voltas, com pequenos rubis nas duas voltas internas e na mais externa um coração maior, da mesma pedra, o qual pairou sobre eles. Da outra caixa surgiu um bracelete de prata, também com um rubi, que se manteve parado no ar, à mesma altura que a outra jóia. Um dos pássaros voou até eles e levantou o braço do moreno pela manga longa da capa e o bracelete se prendeu perfeitamente lá, o outro pássaro levantou o rabo de cavalo de Lílian e o colar se prendeu em seu pescoço suavemente.

Segundos depois, os pássaros os fizeram se levantar bicando-os gentilmente e depois os fizeram ir um de encontro ao outro, pararam há poucos centímetros de se chocarem, se olharam confusos quando as duas pequenas aves uniram suas mãos e uma luz vermelha começou a brilhar daquele ponto de união até os envolver por completo sendo necessário novamente protegerem seus olhos com as mãos soltas.

- Mas que diabos... – começou a dizer Tiago antes de ter um sobressalto, a luz diminuiu e passou apenas a rodeá-los lentamente, ele pôde ver como estava Lílian.

- Tiago, de onde veio essa roupa?

- Você... – começou ele procurando as palavras que se perderam no caminho – Você... Você está... Você está... Fabulosa! – finalmente encontrando o adjetivo que buscava.

- Mas eu não... – foi quando ela olhou para si mesma e se viu com o mais belo vestido épico que já vira – como isso... O que foi que... Meu Merlin!

Tiago se aproximou mais ainda dela pegando um delicado cacho recém surgido dos cabelos ruivos deliciando-se com sua textura, passou levemente os dedos sobre a coroa que aparecera para então lhe olhar os verdes olhos, com ternura. Lílian também estava fascinada, nunca vira Tiago tão maravilhosamente belo e ao mesmo tempo natural, a bela roupa azul escura e a capa preta sobre a mesma pareciam ser feitos pra ele. A coroa não ficaria tão maravilhosamente bem em outra pessoa.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Ti? – disse vagarosamente recuperando-se do choque de vê-lo tão maravilhosamente lindo.

- Não sei... Parece algum tipo de magia antiga de reconhecimento. Mas eu não sei, nunca vi nada assim e... – ele perdeu a fala novamente quando seu olhar saiu do rosto da ruiva e logo estava admirado com como aquele vestido vinho caia-lhe de forma perfeita, modelava-lhe as curvas e tornava sua pele alva, com pequenas e charmosas sardas, mais bela que nunca. Nunca pensara que ela poderia ficar tão linda sem mostrar sequer os dedos, que nesse momento estavam cobertos por uma delicada luva negra. E com um vestido rodado aparentemente feito à sua medida.

- Tiago...? O que é que está acontecendo? Eu estou com medo... – ela acordou-o de seus devaneios por seu corpo.

- O que? – então reparou que a luz vermelha estava cada vez mais rápida em torno deles. – Por Merlin, o que é isso?

- Não sei nem se quero descobrir. – ela respondeu, trêmula.

Foi então que, novamente, as aves se aproximaram os empurrando um de encontro ao outro e, parados numa posição de quem valsava, viram a luz acelerar mais ainda e logo estavam girando num céu negro, nebuloso e desconhecido.

_**Comperio**_ "Abra Completamente", ao pé da letra. (mas eu quis dizer "Abra!", simplesmente)

* * *

Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo que me veio a imaginação. Digamos que, apesar de não dar pra entender a história em si, o enredo, dá pra entender o contexto que ela ocorre. 

Tenho que ser BEM sincera aqui, agora. Uma professora minha constumava dizer que não existe uma obra completamente original e eu aprendi que essa é uma das poucas verdades incontestáveis do mundo. O que eu escrevo, escrevi e virei a escrever não é de modo algum apenas meu, é de cada um dos autores de cada história, poema ou artigo que eu li, com o meu toque pessoal, claro.

A minha história é baseada em várias outras que eu li (muitas por sinal) e é indispensável que eu agradeça a eles e peça minha desculpas por usar um pouco do que eles criaram no meu mundo imaginário.

Antes de eu me despedir gostaria de agradecer a três pessoas que me apoiaram com a fic. Amanda, Julio e Dandara, a primeira é uma das minhas melhores amigas (apesar de recentemente ter me sacaneado horrores), o segundo é meu projeto de beta e amigo incondicional e a última tem fic ("Confusão de Sentimentos Marotos"), tá nos meus favoritos, é uma amiga on line, vizinha de estado. Muuuuuito obrigada! D

O poeminha lá do início, que tem muito a ver com a fic, coincidentemente fala de magia, bruxaria, mas o que mais ele tem a ver com essa história vocês só vão descobrir futuramente, se quiserem, claro, é de um cara chamado Daynor. Não é poeta famoso ou qualquer coisa assim, ele simplesmente escreveu e postou na net, eu tive a honra de achar. Não sei se no decorrer da fic eu vou continuar a colocar esse poeminhas, versos ou estrofes, sei que achei que esse merecia.

Enfim, por favor, por favor, por favor, deixem um recadinho só pra dizer o que acharam... vou ficar superfeliz!

Boa semana,

Beijo,

Diana \o/


	2. A Princesa Louis

_**Este lugar é um lugar de descoberta. Um caminho ao longo das palavras, para além das palavras.**_

_**O desenhar dos sentimentos em cores de sol poente ou roseos amanheceres.**_

_**A vida expressa na sua quotidiana existência, simples, emotiva e desconcertante.**_

_**A natureza multifacetada, tanto agreste, como repousante, sempre em constante transformação.**_

_**Poesia, contos, imagens, numa procura do belo e do equilibrio entre a natureza e o ser humano. **_

**_(Autor Desconhecido)_**

"_Foi então que, novamente, as aves se aproximaram os empurrando um de encontro ao outro e, parados numa posição de quem valsava, viram a luz acelerar mais ainda e logo estavam girando num céu negro, nebuloso e desconhecido"._

**Capítulo 2**

**A Princesa Louis**

Segundos depois eles se sentiram pousar sobre um piso de madeira e ouviram uma doce valsa tocando. Centenas de casais dançavam e eles se viram obrigados a seguí-los.

- Sabe onde estamos? – disse Lílian depois de um rodopio, ao mesmo tempo que observava o imenso salão em que se encontravam e as roupas semelhantes às deles às quais todos vestiam.

- Não sei, não sei. Estou pensando. Parece que fomos transportados para uns bons séculos antes do nosso nascimento. Mas como? – ele perguntou, também olhando em volta.

- Foram os objetos. Esse colar... – eles viram que todos haviam feito um círculo e os imitaram – A propósito, você dança bem.

- Obrigado. Você é sem dúvida uma boa inspiração. – puxou-a de encontro a si e empurrou-a para o centro do círculo, como todos os casais agora faziam – Pensando bem, isso pode ser até bem divertido.

- Talvez. – disse sorrindo marota quando ele a jogou de encontro ao chão e ela roçou levemente a perna na dele, a música havia se acabado e os casais se dissipavam – Podemos sondar por aí agora?

- Claro – disse ainda desacreditando com o raio de esperança que surgiu em seu peito – Será que nós existimos? Digo, aqui nessa época.

- Possivelmente estamos substituindo alguém.

- Precisamos tomar cuidado. – ele se virou passando em meio a multidão de fraques e vestidos e entrando num corredor – A minha capa seria útil aqui.

- Com esse tanto de gente? Só se fosse para apavorá-los, Ti. Encostaríamos em alguém sem dúvidas. – ela falou enquanto andava.

- Tem razão. Acha que são bruxos? Não tem cara de trouxas. – ele indagou enquanto entravam em um novo corredor.

- Imagino que sim.

- Ou um objeto mágico não nos traria aqui. – ele completou – Lembro de ter lido que antigamente os bruxos se reuniam para dançar em honra aos elementos. – viraram à direita num novo corredor, era repleto de armários.

- É verdade. Mas isso era numa antiga ilha. Insula Magus, não é? – ele confirmou.

- Lilly, e se a gente veio parar na ilha? – ele falou enquanto parava de andar.

- Não seja bobo, Tiago. Apenas bruxos com ascendência mágica direta de nascidos na ilha são capazes de entrar nela. Magia antiga poderosíssima. Não lembra de como professor Dumbledore disse que era? Impossível de quebrar depois de feita. No máximo enfraquecer. – ela também parara de andar.

- Ruiva, e se formos descendentes de bruxos daqui? Quer dizer, não é tão improvável assim...

- Tiago, você talvez, eu nasci trouxa, lembra?

- É verdade. Por um segundo cheguei a imaginar que aquele feitiço que usamos mais cedo fosse por isso...

- Seria absolutamente incrível ser uma... – mas foi interrompida por passos que vinham rápidos e as vozes de dois homens discutindo.

Tiago empurrou-a para dentro de um armário não muito grande que estava próximo. De lá puderam ouvir o que os homens diziam. Aproveitaram para buscar respostas para as tantas perguntas que tinham.

- Não posso desistir dela. Eu a amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. – disse uma voz masculina mais grave.

- Você sabe que vai ser perigoso mantê-la com você. É uma mulher. Bruxa, mas mulher.

- Ela não é qualquer bruxa, Jack. Ela é uma Magus poderosíssima!

- Seria capaz de pôr a vida dela em risco?

- Não! Mas não posso deixá-la. Seria como deixar parte de mim!

- Pense com a razão, Paul.

Houve um silêncio do lado de fora do armário enquanto dentro dele o calor parecia crescer assustadoramente rápido. Sem poderem se mexer, Tiago e Lílian se mantinham numa posição nada cômoda e altamente tentadora. Tiago estava com os braços estrategicamente postos um de cada lado da cabeça dela, a qual se encontrava imóvel, rente a seu corpo, respirando com dificuldade, assim como ele, e com as bocas há centímetros uma da outra. Ele desceu a mão direita para seu rosto enquanto se encaravam e ela suspirou ao seu toque tão carinhoso. Ele aproximou calmamente seu rosto do dela. Seus lábios roçaram levemente.

- Não posso! – gritou Paul do lado de fora, assustando-os e fazendo o clima que se estabelecera desaparecer. Baixando o tom de voz ele completou – Seria pior perdê-la do que estar longe dela.

- Sábia decisão, amigo. – disse Jack balançando seus cabelos negros – Devo dizer a ela?

- Acho que ele mesmo pode me dizer o que quer que seja. – uma voz feminina suave se manifestou junto ao ecoar delicados passos. Os dois que se encontravam dentro do armário se atentaram mais ao que acontecia lá fora.

- Louis, eu não sei como explicar.

- Comece pelo início, Paul.

- Você sempre diz isso, mas... Realmente não sei explicar. Minha viagem é muito perigosa. Teremos que nos afastar. – percebendo que o trio estava absorto na conversa, Tiago abriu uma fresta da porta do armário e pôde ver uma mulher muito parecida com Lílian.

Ela possuía cabelos ruivos cacheados, no mesmo tom que os de Lilly, tinha a mesma estatura média, cerca de um metro e sessenta e cinco, a mesma pele alva, boca bem modelada e naturalmente rosada, o mesmo ar de superioridade, delicadeza e fragilidade. Naquele momento, elas estavam mais parecidas devido à roupa idêntica e ao cabelo de Lílian ter sido cacheado. Mas o que as diferenciava, aos olhos de Tiago, era a pose decidida e imponente que Louis tinha, ao contrário do ar infantil e meigo de Lilly.

- Não será para sempre. Eu voltarei, e então poderemos nos casar, com tudo que nos é de direito, e seremos felizes. – Paul completou.

- Como tem coragem de me propor que lhe deixe ir e fique aqui de braços cruzados? Esperando como uma esposinha frágil qualquer? Nunca fui submissa, Paul, a ninguém e a nada. Mas não há como me enganar, ou te enganar, dizendo que não pertenço a você. Sou sua desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. Desde que éramos crianças na escola de magia. Eu te... – mas ele não a deixou terminar, abraçou-a. Tiago viu um homem absolutamente igual a ele entrar no seu restrito campo de visão.

Paul era alto, devia ter cerca de um metro e oitenta e cinco, tinha cabelos negros que arrepiavam atrás e uma franja que caia sobre os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago, a boca fina, o nariz proporcional e o ar decidido, preocupado e corajoso. Vestia, também, o mesmo que Tiago. O que os diferenciava era a pose aristocrática e séria de um em contraste com o ar jovial e animado do outro.

Tiago percebeu Lílian prendendo a respiração ao seu lado, ela havia chegado mais próxima para ver também. Ele podia sentir seu coração acelerar à nova proximidade e à respiração quente dela contra seu pescoço. Lílian estava estupefata de ver uma mulher idêntica a ela fazendo uma declaração a alguém idêntico a Tiago. Milhares de possibilidades lhe rodeavam a cabeça e todas elas lhe pareciam irreais.

- Não fale nada, Louis. Só tornará tudo mais difícil.

- Eu vou com você! – disse ela se libertando do abraço.

- Não pode ir comigo, é arriscado demais.

- Pare de me subestimar, Paul! Sabe muito bem do que sou capaz.

- Sei! Mas tenho medo de perdê-la. Culparia-me para o resto da vida! Seria perigoso para toda a comunidade.

- Eu vou por minha decisão!

- Não vai! Não quero que vá. Eu... – parou respirando profundamente e fechou os olhos com força, como se aquele fosse o maior esforço que ele pudesse fazer na vida, abriu-os novamente, tomou-lhe as mãos – Eu abdico desse sentimento se você for! Abdico de meu amor por você, para sempre.

Ela se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Não posso acreditar que você seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Mas sou. Sou capaz de esquecer tudo o que nós vivemos até hoje se você me contrariar. – ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Por Augustus! Como você pode? Você estaria contrariando toda a magia! Por que está fazendo isso? – seus olhos se encontravam marejados.

- É para o seu bem. Você vai me agradecer depois. Adeus – ele sussurrou para logo virar-se para o outro lado e se pôr a caminhar para longe dela. Enquanto isso, Jack, que até então estivera calado, a abraçava consolador.

Jack possuía cabelos lisos e escuros pouco abaixo dos ombros, a pele branca, os olhos azuis e a boca fina, era tão alto quanto Paul e mantinha uma posição desconfiada, seus olhos mudavam rapidamente de direção, vagando por todo o corredor. Ele vestia um fraque negro.

- Que cafajeste esse Paul! – sussurrou Lilly, enquanto assistia à cena.

- Ele está mentindo, está tentando protegê-la. Não seria capaz de esquecer o que sente por ela. – Tiago sussurrou em resposta.

- Mas por quê?

- Tem medo de perdê-la. – ele fechou os olhos como se aquilo fosse difícil de dizer – Ama a ela mais que a si mesmo. E o outro cara, Jack, o fez achar que era melhor enganá-la a pô-la em risco.

- Como é que você sabe disso? - ela tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Não sei. Simplesmente sinto. – se encararam por alguns segundos até ouvir novamente a voz de Louis e voltarem suas atenções para ela.

- Não posso acreditar. É a pior coisa que já senti. Eu jamais conseguiria abdicar de meus sentimentos em prol de um capricho! Não faz sentido... Como ele pode? – ela fechou os olhos longamente enquanto duas lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas rosadas.

- Acalme-se, ele é um troglodita sem sentimentos. Eu jamais deixaria uma mulher como você para trás. – Jack disse enquanto limpava uma das lágrimas que escorriam no rosto de Louis.

- Jura, Jackie? – ela disse, o encarando – Eu não sou boa o bastante para ele me deixar ir com ele, ou simplesmente aceitar minha opinião. Por que você seria diferente?

- Porque não sou como ele, você sabe disso.

- Obrigada. Mal sei como lhe agradecer. Estou me sentindo a pior mulher do mundo. – ela disse, abraçando-o.

- Ela é louca, ou o que? – Tiago sussurrou, indignado – É mais que óbvio que ele está mentindo. – ele olhou Lilly por instantes e voltou a observar o casal que ainda se encontrava abraçado no meio do corredor – Não acredito que ela caiu nessa armação feita por esse pilantra safado.

- O coração dela está despedaçado. Está vazia demais para raciocinar com coerência. Ela já é insegura, essa atitude de Paul só serviu para agravar isso.

- Vai me dizer que você também sentiu isso? – ele mirou-a.

- Sim, senti... – mas as atenções do confuso casal novamente se voltaram para o que acontecia fora do armário.

- Vou ficar com você, Louis. Em qualquer circunstância. Sempre... – Jack falou, visivelmente sério, e aos poucos foi aproximando seu rosto do de Louis. Ela permanecia parada, sem reação.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, Tiago teve uma péssima sensação.

- _**Nundinae Corpus!**_– sussurrou Tiago com a mão esquerda apontada para Louis.

Lílian sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e quando os abriu estava frente a frente com o homem que consolou Louis, Jack, exatamente no lugar em que a outra ruiva estivera há alguns instantes. Ela viu o homem a sua frente fechar os olhos, preste a beijá-la. Lilly estava imóvel, atordoada e confusa, não conseguia compreender o que aconteceu para tomar uma atitude.

Tiago, dentro do armário, tapara a boca de Louis, que tinha tomado o lugar de Lílian, para que ela nada fizesse. No entanto seu coração pulava contra o peito ao ver que Lílian não se movia. Foi então que, para alívio do moreno, ela chegou para trás, se afastando cerca de um metro do homem.

- Jack eu... – ela pigarreou – Eu estou confusa. Pode me deixar sozinha?

- Sim, Louis, como você quiser, majestade. – ele se virou para ir embora, mas voltou-se rapidamente – Louis, seus olhos...?

Naquele momento Tiago se deu conta de que os olhos delas eram diferentes, mas não precisou fazer nada, pois ouviu Louis murmurar o encantamento que ele dissera segundos antes e, novamente, a mulher a frente de Jack fechou os olhos verde esmeralda e ao abri-los eles estavam negros como o mais escuro dos abismos, Louis voltara.

- Que tem eles? – Louis perguntou.

- Nada só... – ele olhou-a confuso – Deve ter sido impressão. Então, nos falamos depois.

- Claro.

Ele fez uma reverência educada e se retirou. Ela olhou para os lados e foi até o armário, abrindo-o. Lilly fechou os olhos, amedrontada, mas abriu-os novamente ao sentir Tiago apertando a sua mão, lhe dizendo que estava ali com ela, para o que desse e viesse. E pela primeira vez desde que entrara no mundo bruxo ela se sentiu segura. Sentiu que, com Tiago ali, poderia enfrentar o que quer que fosse, e jamais sofreria.

- Quem são vocês? – Louis perguntou assustada, mas decidida.

- Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans. – disse Tiago estendendo a mão, mas ela não entendera, então Lilly puxou os lados do vestido e fez uma reverência.

- Louis. Louis Straws. – disse fazendo uma reverência no que foi imitada por Tiago. – Por que fizeram aquilo?

- Ele ia lhe beijar! – disse Tiago.

- E o que vocês têm a ver com isso? – ela perguntou, mirava Tiago com visível curiosidade.

- Ele mentiu. Paul queria levá-la. Jack insistiu que seria perigoso. Que você era apenas uma mulher. Que ele não devia arriscar-lhe. – disse a ruiva exasperada.

- Sim. Ele a ama. Mais que tudo. Mas tem medo de lhe perder. Mais que de morrer. Então resolveu que era melhor lhe magoar para que você não fosse com ele. – completou o moreno lembrando-se do que sentira minutos antes.

- Por Augustus! – eles viram o rosto dela se iluminar como uma criança que ganha um brinquedo de Natal – Ele só tentou me proteger... – suspirou e olhou-os desconfiada – Mas por que deveria acreditar em vocês?

- Ela é mais parecida com você do que eu imaginava, Lílian! – Tiago resmungou e bufou – Quanta desconfiança!

- Engraçadinho! – rebateu Lilly e ele sorriu, então ela virou-se para Louis – Nós estávamos no armário antes de você chegar e... – seu rosto se avermelhou – ouvimos o que diziam.

- Mas como podem saber se ele me ama de verdade? – ela disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Por Merlin! – Tiago disse, impaciente – Não vai acreditar. Mas eu senti. Senti que ele a amava. Que mentiu. Senti tudo!

- Assim como eu senti que você estava susceptível ao outro homem. Tiago nos trocou de lugar, não sei como.

- Ele usou _**Nundinae**_É um encantamento que troca de lugar duas pessoas nas quais se pensa. Mas então... São Magus poderosos! Como nunca os vi aqui?

- Não, não somos! – Lilly começou atrapalhada – Nem Magus, nem daqui.

- Claro que são! Ninguém entra em Insula Magus sem ser um Magus. É impossível. E ele – indicou Tiago – usou um encantamento antigo e criado aqui. Encantamentos normais não são em latim ou grego. – ela fez uma pausa para respirar – E como assim não são daqui? De onde vieram?

- Em que ano estamos? – perguntou Tiago.

- Mil e quinhentos depois da criação da varinha. – ela informou.

- Por Merlin! – Lílian exclamou – Aliás, Merlin nem nasceu...

- Hmmm... – Louis fez uma cara pensativa – Não entendo.

- Ok. Voltamos uns cinco mil anos. Mas por que os trouxas não usam roupas e bruxos usam? Como as suas, e as das pessoas que estão na festa, fraques e vestido rodados. Quero dizer, quando estudamos história dos trouxas vemos que eles só se desenvolvem pra valer mais ou menos dois mil e quinhentos anos antes do nosso nascimento.

- Eles usam roupas, sim. Viram alguns de nós usando-as e improvisaram algumas. Não como as nossas, claro. São muito obtusos. Nós usamos desde que o primeiro bruxo foi posto no planeta, em todas as comunidades. Só muda de acordo com a moda e, é claro, a moda volta. Geralmente os trouxas se baseiam nos nossos que vêem por aí. – ela fez uma pausa e os encarou incrédula – Como foi que vocês voltaram cinco mil anos no tempo?

- É uma longa história. – Lílian disse e olhou significativamente para Tiago.

- Adoro histórias. Sigam-me. Se não sabem esse é meu castelo. Sou filha do rei de Insula Magus. Princesa Louis Catherine Straws. – sorriu ao notar Lilly fazer uma reverência – Não se preocupe com isso. Você parece tão princesa quanto eu. – ela olhou sua própria coroa sobre a cabeça da nova amiga – Está torta. – ergueu a mão direita e num movimento endireitou-a – Vamos, Lílian. E você, Tiago Potter, parece que também é da realeza... Ou no mínimo faz parte dela, agora. – ela sorriu de lado – Venham, senhores. Precisamos conversar.

- Não seria mais prudente procurar o outro homem primeiro?– sugeriu Lilly – Paul?

- Astuta você. – ela pensou por uns instantes – Sei onde ele deve estar.

Virou-se de costas para eles com uma leveza invejável e foi em direção às escadas. Tiago e Lílian se olharam e, com um aperto nas mãos, já unidas, eles foram atrás da princesa de Insula Magus.

XxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Nundinae Corpus **_**"**Troca corpo" (ao pé da letra, mas eu quis fazer algo tipo "Inversão de Corpos!").

* * *

Olá! 

Aqui está o capítulo dois! Espero sinceramente que gostem, e que ele esteja mais explicativo.

Poema tem bastante a ver com a história, sobre algo novo, especial mágico e que vai mexer com eles.

Uma coisa que não deixei clara antes: uso Lílian e Tiago porque acho que dá abertura a mais apelidos e fica menos repetitivo.

Agradecendo aos coments:

**Mandinha: **sim, eu mudei muito desde que te mandei, ficou melhor? Brigada por apreciar. Beijos!

**Thaty:** Sim, eles são amigos! Voltaram a ser, na verdade. Foram no início da escola e se afastaram. Ainda vai dar o que falar! Que bom que você adorou, me deixa superfeliz! Beijos.

**Marotas (Dandy):** Não esqueço da sua fic não. E você também não, ok? Sim essa idéia foi crucial. O poema, bem, eu amei, achei que tinha tudo a ver! Brigada por tudo! E Sucesso pra você também! Beijos.

**Tete** **Malfoy:** Que bom que você gostou! Vou continuar sim, terceiro cap já tá pronto, esperando revisões. Obrigada. Beijos!

Georgea, se você passar por aqui: **Também participo da corrente por um final feliz em Harry Potter 7!**

Diana.


	3. Novas Descobertas

_"Virou-se de costas para eles com uma leveza invejável e foi em direção às escadas. Tiago e Lílian se olharam e, com um aperto nas mãos já unidas, eles foram atrás da princesa de Insula Magus"._

"_**Trair é não ter amor. Nem a si próprio".**_

_**(Gustavo José)**_

**Capítulo 3**

**Novas Descobertas**

Depois de subir uma imensa escada, eles chegaram ao que parecia ser o terceiro andar. Era mais ricamente decorado que o segundo, repleto de quadros, estátuas que conversavam animadamente sobre algo que acontecera recentemente no castelo, velas coloridas espalhadas por todos os cantos e que levitavam. A parede era azul escura, onde estavam vários peixes, algas e pedras que se moviam naturalmente, era uma representação do fundo do oceano, concluiu Lílian.

- Que lugar esquisito – comentou Tiago.

- Eu achei o máximo. – afirmou Lílian enquanto Louis sorria a sua frente.

- Pois eu não. Me sinto estranho. – pararam quando Louis a sua frente virou à direita e entrou num quarto, eles a seguiram.

- Fiquem aqui. Vou procurar Paul e volto já. – ela suspirou – Devo demorar uns 15 minutos, no máximo.

- Tudo bem. – disse o moreno que se sentara numa das enormes poltronas do quarto.

- Boa sorte, Louie. – Lilly disse.

- Ah! – Louis voltou-se novamente para eles – Você, – apontou Tiago – está se sentindo _estranho_ porque esse andar tem o elemento água. – virou-se para Lilly – E você, está se sentindo bem pelo mesmo motivo.

- Como assim? – disseram em uníssono.

- Seu elemento é fogo, Tiago. E o seu é água, Lílian. Simples assim.

- No andar debaixo é o que? – Tiago questionou.

- Ar.– ela sorriu – É mais neutro, não prejudica os convidados. Bem, em suma, vocês podem usar a magia dos elementos em seu favor, em prol do bem, claro. Para isso precisam libertar seus poderes em si, já que afirmam que não sabiam da existência deles. É isso. Volto logo.

- Louis, – chamou Lilly antes que ela saísse – como se diz água em latim?

- Pergunte a si mesma. – ela saiu, fechando a porta sutilmente.

- Então, pergunte a si mesma... – Tiago falou olhando para a ruiva ao seu lado e ela tirou as luvas.

- Água, água, água, água... – ela repetiu por várias vezes.

- Deixe-me tentar. – ele falou se levantando, minutos depois – Como devo fazer para libertar o poder do fogo em mim? – fechou os olhos – Como?

Ele levantou lentamente a mão esquerda aberta com a palma para cima e ainda de olhos fechados disse:

- _**Ignis Virtus Laxo! **_– e uma pequena chama acendeu em sua palma.

- _**Aqua Valeo Defendo!**_ – Lílian disse, espontaneamente, e uma rajada de água voou da mão direita dela para a esquerda dele, apagando o fogo.

- Outch! – exclamou Tiago – Doeu! – ele apertou a mão contra si.

- Desculpe! – ela se aproximou e tomou a mão dele para si - Eu não tive a intenção... – mas parou ao ver que a mão dele corroia-se como se tivesse sido aplicado ácido nela – Por Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz! – seus olhos já se encontravam marejados.

- Acalme-se, Lilly, você não fez por mal, eu sei. – ele fez um careta e olhou nos olhos da garota – Vamos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. – mas ela já tinha levantado a mão direita novamente e, pondo-a sobre a de Tiago, sussurrou:

- _**Sano! **_– uma luz azulada envolveu suas mãos.

- Por Merlin! O que é isso? – ele exclamou – Você não pode ficar testando seus poderes em mi... – mas parou quando a luz sumiu e pôde ver que não havia sinal de corrosão em sua mão.

- Não vou mais. – ela disse seriamente ofendida e virando-se de costas.

- Ah não! – praguejou e pegou-a pelo braço esquerdo com uma delicadeza inimaginável a quem visse, a obrigando a olhá-lo – Não fique assim. Sou capaz de ter o braço todo corroído só para que se preocupe assim comigo.

Ela engoliu em seco, sabia que aquilo que ele dizia era verdade. Podia ver nos olhos dele, e mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de sentir certa mágoa ao ouvi-lo dizer que ela não devia testar seus poderes nele. Como se ela tivesse feito de propósito, pensou. Mas o poder dos olhos castanho-esverdeados dele foi maior que seu orgulho e, respirando fundo, ela disse:

- Não diga isso, Tiago. Não é prova de afeto e sim de burrice. – ele sorriu.

- Você sabe o quão burro eu posso ser quando o assunto é você, não é? – riu para si mesmo – Posso ser um dos melhores do último ano em quase tudo, mas ponha-me você na frente e eu não sei nem como se transfigura um rato em cálice, ruivinha. – ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Não é verdade. Temos aulas juntos há quase sete anos e você sempre foi um dos melhores, a seu modo.

- Você nunca reparou, então. – disse ele num tom ressentido.

- A gente não se deu muito bem por um ano. – ela respirou longamente – Aprendi a não... Não me importar com você direito pra... Pra não me machucar.

- Me diga, você me perdoou algum dia?

- Te perdoar pelo quê? Você nunca me fez nada. – ela desviou o olhar – Pelo menos não diretamente. – completou.

- Não minta pra mim, nem pra si mesma. Nós dois sabemos que não fui o maior exemplo de amigo que existe, principalmente no fim quarto ano. – ele disse, também sem olhar pra ela.

- Você era só um garoto... Estava deslumbrado com tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta por causa do quadribol, do seu sucesso acadêmico...

- Das garotas. – ele completou.

- É, das garotas.

- Mas você não ficou chateada? Quer dizer, quando eu não lhe dei ouvidos e me afastei de você?

- Mais do que você é capaz de imaginar. – ela sorriu com tristeza olhando pela janela de onde se via o céu negro e sem estrelas, e uma floresta.

- Por que? – ele se virou, mirando-a.

- Por que o quê? – ela respondeu se virando para ele.

- Por que não me azarou? Me deu uns tapas? Se vingou? Ferrou comigo? Você é mais do que capaz. Sempre foi.– ele perguntou exasperado.

- Em que isso ajudaria? Que lucro me traria? E além do mais eu... – mas foi interrompida pelo ranger da porta se abrindo e um nervoso Paul entrando no quarto seguido de uma impaciente Louis.

- Me desculpem, ele perdeu até mesmo a noção de educação quando lhe contei o que Jack fez. – a recém-chegada ruiva explicou, olhando irritada para ele.

- Conheço alguém assim... – Lílian sorriu para ela indicando seu amigo.

- E quem não ficaria assim? Quando seu melhor amigo o trai descaradamente e ainda tenta beijar sua mulher? – apontando para um abajur com a mão esquerda, ele fez este pegar fogo. Louis fez um aceno displicente e não havia nenhum sinal de queimadura no objeto.

- Pare de queimar o quarto das nossas visitas e deixe-me os apresentar. – ela conjurou uma cadeira e com outro movimento das mãos, fez ele se sentar – Essa é Lílian Evans e esse é Tiago Potter – falou apontando-os, Paul acompanhou a indicação da mulher com os olhos e estacou em Lílian.

- Por Augustus! Ela é linda! – ele exclamou.

- Sei que é idêntica a mim, mas prefiro quando você diz diretamente. – ela suspirou.

- Obrigada – disse Lilly envergonhada com o elogio.

Tiago, num gesto protetor, se pôs atrás dela e apoiando uma mão em cada ombro disse:

- Eu agiria da mesma forma que você, Paul.

- Está vendo, Louis? – Paul disse a ela, triunfante.

- Oh não! – num revirar de olhos, Louis falou – Isso não está em discussão!

- É verdade, – concordou a outra ruiva olhando feio para Tiago – Precisamos saber o que Jack pretende.

Ao ver Paul levantar a mão para por fogo em outro objeto, Louis segurou a mão esquerda dele.Ele olhou-a resignado.

- Topei com Jack quando fui atrás de Paul, ele falava com alguns de seus homens sobre a pedra azul.

- Não vá me dizer que aquele vigarista quer roubar a pedra! – Paul quase gritou.

- Suspeito que ele queira fazer algo unindo as pedras. – Louie disse cansada.

- Desculpem-nos, mas não sabemos do que estão falando. – Lilly informou.

- Ah! Claro. A pedra azul representa o nosso elemento, Lílian, nas mãos de alguém que possui o poder das águas, ela pode fazer um enorme estrago. Tem a pedra vermelha que já está sob guarda de Jack há anos, a pedra marrom que é de meu pai e a branca que sempre esteve ao lado de meu irmão nas batalhas.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, quais batalhas? Vocês não vivem em paz com a natureza e todo o resto? – Tiago perguntou – Pelo menos é o que dizem as lendas de nossa época.

- Vivíamos. Até alguns Magus se revoltarem contra meu pai. Ele não permite que os objetos sagrados sejam usados para atiçar a cobiça de nosso povo. Eles queriam usar os objetos para escravizar os trouxas e enriquecer.

- Obviamente nosso rei não aceitou esse desatino. Disse que eles estavam loucos e cegos pela avareza. Então eles foram para o outro lado da floresta, montaram um acampamento, e nos atacam ou ameaçam. Não sabemos o que eles querem ou pretendem. Estão fora de si. – completou Paul.

- Jack não pode estar com eles? – sugeriu Tiago.

- É. Quem sabe unindo a força dos elementos para se tornar mais poderoso e lutar em prol da causa desses Magus revoltados. – completou Lílian.

- Jack sempre foi fiel a meu pai. – Louie afirmou.

- A mim também! Até hoje. – replicou Paul, exaltado.

- Louis, às vezes os que consideramos amigos não são o que parecem. – lembrou-se de como Edward Crews o havia traído envenenando Lílian contra ele e tentando ficar com ela quando ela encontrava-se frágil – Às vezes eles nos apunhalam pelas costas e nos fazem infelizes como nunca pensamos ser capazes de ficar. – Havia uma aura vermelha em torno de Tiago que o tornava perigoso para quem quer que o visse, mas Lilly o achou especialmente bonito naquele momento, afinal ela sabia no que ele pensava, sabia que aquela raiva era ciúmes dela, medo de perdê-la.

- Acalme-se, rapaz. Vai acabar "esquentando" as coisas por aqui. – falou Paul, brincalhão, admirando o poder do novo amigo.

- Ti, por favor, raiva e ódio não fazem bem a ninguém. – Lilly disse tomando-lhe as mãos – Estou aqui com você, e traição nenhuma mudou isso, não é?

Aos poucos ele foi perdendo a aura e quando ela estava quase sumindo ele a abraçou.

- Lilly, – sussurrou ao seu ouvido – promete que nunca vou te perder?

- Não seja bobo, Tiago. Não é preciso prometer nada, sempre estive ao seu lado e não é agora que vou deixar de estar. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo um aperto na barriga.

- Promete, Lílian Marianne Evans. – ele insistiu a abraçando com mais força – Por favor.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo. Prometo que nunca vai me perder. – ela falou suavemente fazendo-o sentir como se seu coração estivesse cinqüenta quilos mais leve.

- Obrigado. – ele olhou-a carinhosamente, sorriu e depois se dirigiu aos outros dois que olhavam comovidos a cena – Desculpem. Lembrei-me de algo ruim e me descontrolei. – ele tinha agora o tom confiante, quase arrogante, que lhe era normal.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Paul estava assim há cinco minutos. É típico dos que tem o fogo nas veias. – Louie disse compreensiva.

- Tente pensar em algo bom. Geralmente funciona nesses momentos. – Paul aconselhou.

- Eu pensei. Pensei na melhor coisa que existe nesse mundo. – o garoto lançou um olhar de lado para Lilly, que desviou seu próprio olhar dele – Na melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e no melhor que sou capaz de sentir.

- Você precisa andar mais com ele. – Louie apontou para Tiago – Potter sabe se expressar bem. Ele não costuma te fazer chorar, não é? – direcionou a pergunta à outra ruiva.

- Anh... – ela sorriu – Hoje em dia, não.

- Rapaz, – Paul disse – foi você que disse a Louie que eu havia mentido, não é?

- Sim – respondeu prontamente.

- Como você sabia?

- Eu senti. Logo que você disse, eu senti que não era verdade.

- Desde que Louis me falou estou pensando em que tipo de conexão é essa. Percebi que alguém tentava me contradizer, mas não pude impedir.

- Claro. – ironizou Louis – Isso quando não estava pensando nas 10 melhores maneiras de torturar Jackie.

- Ah! Ainda estou pensando nisso. – Paul fez uma expressão maníaca – Seu pai ainda tem aquela coleção de máquinas de tortura?

- Não. Achou perigoso. Deixou escondido no mundo dos trouxas. – Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam.

- Ah... Que pena! – lamentou Paul.

- Uma pena mesmo. Eles acharam e usaram contra muitos bruxos. Foi um horror. Os trouxas chamam a época de idade média, quando a igreja tinha medo dos bruxos e os queimava vivos, torturava até a insanidade ou coisas horríveis assim. Eles usaram bastante máquinas de tortura. – Lílian informou.

- Terei que falar com papai sobre isso. – Louis falou pensativa. Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.

- O que você achou desse andar, garoto? – Paul questionou, interessado.

- No começo me senti meio estranho. Acho que agora tá tudo bem.

- É assim mesmo, você se acostuma – Paul sorriu, compreensivo – No mais, qual é o plano?

- Irmos para o salão como se nada houvesse acontecido, terminarmos a homenagem e, então, seguir Jack e descobrir seus planos? – Louis propôs.

- Vão ter que fingir que ainda estão brigados. – lembrou Tiago.

- Logo hoje que eu tinha disposição para dançar... – gracejou Paul.

- Você nunca dança comigo! – exclamou Louis – Só porque hoje não pode chegar perto de mim, vai dizer que dançaria. – ela fez bico.

- Não se preocupe, Louie, você terá o Jack para dançar. – lembrou Lilly.

- Ah não! Não posso acreditar que aquele canalha vai dançar com você!

- Eu poderia fingir indisposição. Mas não, hoje haverei de dançar. – ela virou-se para os convidados – Fiquem a vontade, esses são seus aposentos. Logo estaremos de volta. – e com um novo movimento da mão, aparatou.

- Ela me paga. Vou vigiá-la de perto! – Paul aparatou também.

- Nossa! Que quarto maravilhoso! – disse Lilly se jogando na cama e Tiago se tocou: uma cama de casal no quarto todo.

- Lílian, será que ela acha que somos casados?

- Como poderia? Nem usamos aliança! – ela disse despreocupada.

- Eu uso. – falou, sério e viu-a sentar-se na cama rapidamente e, olhando para sua mão esquerda, pôde ver uma linda aliança de ouro com três pequenos rubis na sua extensão.

- Por Merlin! Eu também! Quando foi que nos casamos?

- Não fiquei sabendo. – ele respondeu – Nem do casamento nem da lua-de-mel... – completou malicioso.

- Sem casamento, sem lua-de-mel, querido. – ela afirmou.

- É realmente sua opinião? – perguntou interessado.

- Talvez. – disse vagamente – Esses sapatos estão me matando. – ela mudou de assunto.

- Tire-os. Quer ajuda? – disse se aproximando mais da cama na qual ela se deitara.

- Por favor. Nunca vesti tanta roupa. – revirou os olhos – Não vejo necessidade para tanto.

- Eu também não, acho que só uma lingerie estaria passando de bom. – sorriu ao vê-la ruborizar enquanto tirava seus sapatos – Tudo bem Lilly, não vou te constranger mais. Mas só porque estive comportado nas últimas horas não quer dizer que mudei _tanto assim._

- Agradecida. – ela esticou as pernas – Bem melhor. – depois de alguns segundos, disse – E agora? Que vamos fazer?

- Não peça minha opinião se não quiser ouvir o que vou dizer. – disse ele, tentando parecer sério, mas com seu típico sorrisinho de lado.

- Ok. Que acha de tentarmos descobrir algo por aí?

- Arriscado. – falou de prontidão – Mas desde quando me preocupo com isso?

- Desde nunca. Vamos? – ela levantou-se – Vou descalçada, o vestido não deixa ver meu pés mesmo.

- Como quiser. Venha!

Ele abriu a porta e olhou para ver se o corredor estava vazio, fez sinal para que ela viesse e saíram de dentro do quarto, fechando a porta com um baixo click. Caminharam por alguns minutos na direção oposta à escada que dava acesso ao andar inferior, e o castelo parecia não ter fim. O silêncio ferrenho provava que era quase impossível que, no andar de baixo, uma festa estivesse ocorrendo.

- Olhe isso, Ti. – disse Lilly ao tocar a parede que representava o fundo oceânico e ver que podia infiltrar sua mão dentro d'água, mas sem se molhar – Me sinto como quando fui para Hogwarts. – comentou distraída.

- E como você se sentiu quando foi para Hogwarts?

- Como se tivesse acabado de entrar num conto de fadas real. – ela sorriu o olhando – Magia é mito para quem nasce trouxa.

- É incrível, não é? Não sei se saberia viver sem mágica.

- Agora, nem eu. E aqui, é como quando fui para Hogwarts, há milhares de coisas desconhecidas e maravilhosas.

- Não sente medo? Do desconhecido, digo.

- Não. – ela olhou para o chão – Não quando estou com você.

Ele parou olhando-a como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos e ver algum indício do sentimento que tinha por ela, mas não conseguiu já que, como sempre, os olhos dela fugiam dos dele. Ela também havia parado e pensava em onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquilo, não tirara os olhos do chão um segundo sequer e sentia seu rosto vermelho e quente.

- Não sabe o quão feliz é capaz de me deixar com tão poucas palavras. – ele falou baixinho deixando aquela informação tocar todo o coração e a mente dela – Não sabe.

Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou-o. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam vertiginosamente contra os castanho-esverdeados dele e um belo sorriso travesso lhe enfeitava os lábios.

- Vai que você nunca me contou? – ela viu-o abrir a boca para responder, mas ouviram passos rápidos e pesados vindo.

Lílian pegou a mão dele e entrou dentro da parede, esconderam-se atrás de uma alga de tamanho avantajado. Preocupada com o fato de Tiago começar a se corroer novamente, ela segurou sua mão firmemente de forma a uma proteção envolvê-lo.

- Faltam duas. – ouviram a voz de Jack.

- Quais? – disse um homem de longos cabelos azuis.

- A branca e a marrom.

- Não dá para fazer sem elas?

- Não, seu trasgo holandês. Ficaria incompleto e esse seria nosso ponto fraco.

- Certo, chefe. – respondeu ofendido – Para onde vamos agora?

- Você vai para o acampamento avisar Joseph e eu vou descer para dançar com minha princesa. Ela não pode desconfiar de nada. – sorriu malicioso – Logo, logo, ela será minha rainha. Com Paul fora do caminho parece impossível que ocorra o contrário. Ela vai se render a mim se estiver sozinha. Eu sei.

Tiago sentiu Lilly soltar um pouco o aperto das mãos. Ela estava enfraquecida pela mágica que usava. O moreno foi para trás dela e segurou-lhe as duas mãos, dando-lhe força para continuar.

- Então, vá. E dê o recado de forma correta a ele! – Jack ordenou.

- Sim, chefe, boa festa. Que Augustus lhe conceda mais poder ainda.

- Sim! Agora vá! – e ouviu-se um craque indicando que ele aparatara.

- Não suporto esses peixes e algas. – Jack comentou - Sempre me dão a impressão de que estou sendo observado. – ele saiu a passos largos em direção à festa.

Tiago puxou uma Lilly enfraquecida para fora da parede e, quando ela soltou o aperto em suas mãos, ele a viu amolecer, quase indo de encontro ao chão. Entretanto ela se segurara nele com uma força que não sabia de onde tirara e disse:

- Me ajude – respirou fracamente – a ir para o quarto, – engoliu em seco – por favor, Ti.

- Tudo bem, fique calma. – ele olhou em volta – Você perdeu muito poder. Não faz sentido... Foram só alguns instantes. – fê-la apoiar em si – Não tenha pressa, eu também não terei.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra e se concentrou em caminhar. Depois do que pareceram horas, chegaram ao quarto onde já eram esperados por Paul e Louis, extremamente preocupados.

- Onde vocês dois se meteram? – perguntou Louis num tom maternal.

- Pensei que haviam pegado vocês! – acrescentou Paul.

- Quase. Lilly nos salvou. – Tiago disse com a fala entrecortada pela respiração.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Louie questionou.

- Estávamos dando uma volta por esse andar. – respirou profundamente pondo-a sobre a cama – Quando ouvimos passos, Lílian me puxou pra dentro da parede e...

- QUÊ?! – gritaram Louis e Paul.

- É, ela consegue entrar lá, nos escondemos atrás de uma alga grande. Mas para eu não me machucar ela fez uma proteção e enfraqueceu. Eles se foram e pudemos sair, mas ela estava assim, mal podendo falar. – apontou a amiga e segurou-lhe a mão – Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu prometo. – viu-a sorrir fracamente.

- Mas como ela pôde entrar lá? E mantê-lo lá também? Não tem sentido algum! – Paul exclamou.

- Tiago, - começou Louie – o que Lílian fez é magicamente impossível. Manter alguém de fogo vivo dentro d'água. E mais! – ela olhou-a – Ninguém consegue entrar naquelas paredes desde a morte de Nafrínia, a rainha das águas, minha tataravó! – ela se abaixou próxima a Lilly e pôs a mão direita sobre sua cabeça – Ela melhorará logo, só precisa descansar. Eu preciso ir a biblioteca do castelo. Já estarei de volta. – e, com um semblante preocupado, aparatou.

- Diga-me, Tiago, quantos anos vocês tem? – Paul perguntou interessado enquanto se sentava próximo à cama em que Lílian descansava.

- Faço dezoito em seis meses e ela daqui a quatro meses. Dezessete, de fato.

- Muito jovens. – ele sussurrou.

- E vocês, quantos anos tem?

- Eu tenho vinte e três, e ela vinte.

- Ti... – ouviram a ruiva dizer.

- Sim? – ele respondeu atencioso.

- Você me ajuda... Hmmm... A tirar essa roupa irritante? – ela parecia bem melhor.

- Claro, ruiva. – ajudou-a a se levantar – Pode nos dar licença um pouquinho?

- Sim. – Paul se retirou, entrando por uma porta do enorme guarda-roupa que havia no quarto.

- Tudo bem. – ele respirou profundamente – Somos casados. Eu te ajudo a trocar de roupa todos os dias.

- Quase. Geralmente são sapatos. – ela sorriu – Vá lá, não pode ser tão difícil! Só preciso tirar a meia calça e essas saias, e posso trocar por meio de mágica.

- Certo. Não pode ser tão difícil. – ele disse mais para si que pra ela.

Ela levantou o enorme vestido vinho e delicadamente puxou a meia calça até o meio da coxa, então se sentou e foi se abaixando para terminar de tirá-la, mas sentiu-se tonta. Ele percebeu, e fazendo sinal para que não fizesse nada começou a puxar o fino tecido, roçando de leve os dedos na perna dela fazendo-a engolir em seco e fechar os olhos. Tiago pensava em como a vida poderia ser irônica, sempre quisera tê-la assim em suas mãos, mas nunca imaginara que poderia ser assim. Umedecendo os lábios calmamente, ele comentou:

- Sente-se melhor? – ela abriu os olhos – Te machuquei?

- Não. Não machucou. E sim, estou melhor, mas um pouco tonta. – ele terminou a primeira e começou a tirar a segunda.

- Que ótimo. Fiquei preocupado. – ela sorriu.

- Não precisa. Dizem que vaso ruim não quebra. – foi a vez dele sorrir.

- Por que você acha que eu estava preocupado? – ela ruborizou.

- Ok. Você venceu! – ele havia acabado de tirar a outra peça de roupa, mas não tirou a mão de cima do joelho dela – Pega uma roupa no armário pra mim?

- Lógico. – chateado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ela tê-lo tirado de lá. Não sabia do que seria capaz se ficasse ali por mais tempo – Pode escolher modelo e cor... – ele começou a dizer, mas sentiu-a por a mão em seu ombro para se apoiar e abraçou-a pela cintura.

- Pois bem, Sir Potter, – ela sorriu – quero algo leve e claro, por favor.

Ele esquadrinhou todo o guarda-roupa com os olhos;

- Acho que não tem nada leve aqui. – viu-a fazer uma expressão descrente – Mas podemos dar um jeito.

- Hmmm! Certo, então esse. – ela pegou um dos vestidos e colocou sobre a cama – É, esse mesmo.

Como um movimento, ela trocou de roupas. Era um vestido verde-água, bem menos enfeitado, portanto mais leve.

- Ficou ótimo. – olhou-a com cara de pidão – Não mereço uma recompensa por ter me comportado tão bem, ruiva?

- Sim, merece. – viu o rosto dele se iluminar – Mas não agora! Estou fragilisada...

- Claro. Não agora! – fez bico – Quem sabe na... – ouviu um _Craque_ – Próxima encarnação?

- Quase isso! – exclamou uma Louis recém chegada – Como soube?

- Soube do que? – perguntou Tiago mal-humorado. Será que nunca teria uma conversa completa com ela? Sempre tem algum intrometido pra interromper, pensou.

- Que são quase encarnações. São descendentes com os mesmos poderes de Magus antepassados! Vocês encarnaram poderes mágicos antiguíssimos! – ela sorriu vitoriosa – Descobri agora a pouco, mas terei que estudar mais depois. Vocês descendem de Magus e encarnaram os poderes. Maravilhoso!

- Louie, – começou Lílian, ela melhorara bastante – eu não posso ser descendente de ninguém!

- Posso saber o porquê?

- Louis, ela nasceu trouxa. Não é de família puro-sangue. É uma bruxa sem ascendência bruxa. – Tiago explicou.

- É isso? Não sejam tão tolos! – moveu freneticamente as mãos – Existem duas possibilidades, nesse caso. Ou Lílian é adotada ou tem algum aborto como ascendente. Que vocês acham?

- Eu... Não sei! – abriu a boca e fechou novamente – Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, eu cogitei a possibilidade de ser adotada, mas como existiam outros como eu, não me preocupei. E quanto a ter um aborto na minha ascendência... Não posso dizer com certeza.

- Certo. Suponho então que quando você voltar você tente descobrir. Uma coisa é certa: você é uma Magus de ascendência real. – concluiu enquanto Paul abria do guarda-roupa e saia de lá.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – questionou.

- Não muito. Só tenho certeza de que Lílian é da minha família. E Tiago é da sua. Toda a geração de Paul tem o poder do fogo e você ainda é idêntico a ele. Não há outra possibilidade. – ela sorriu – Estamos frente a frente com uma de nossas gerações futuras, Paul. E o mais incrível é que eles estão juntos, assim como nós.

- Inacreditável. – Paul sorriu, encantado – Sinto como se fosse meu filho.

- Sei o que é isso. – Louie virou-se para Lílian – Ah! Desculpe-me por ter interrompido a conversa de vocês. E você escolheu um lindo vestido.

- Obrigada Louie. – respondeu a ruiva mais nova – Então, dançou com o inimigo?

- Sim. Por mais que seja um vigarista, Jack é um ótimo dançarino.

- Não perdeu a oportunidade de dançar com ela, já que eu estava supostamente afastado dela. – Paul comentou visivelmente transtornado.

- Claro! Como pudemos esquecer. Jack disse ao seu amigo que... – Lílian começou a dizer, todavia antes que pudesse lhes contar qualquer coisa, ouviu-se um estrondo e o castelo todo tremeu.

- Que é isso? – disse Paul, enquanto se apoiava na parede para não cair.

- Não sei. Mas não me parece coisa boa. – a ruiva mais velha afirmou.

Tiago foi em direção à janela e lá estava a coisa mais incrível que já vira desde que se entendia por gente: no chão haviam vários homens vestidos com capas negras, os quais estavam atacando o castelo e formando nuvens cinzentas no céu. Tudo isso era iluminado por enormes bolas de fogo, que voavam de todos os lados. Um relâmpago passou pelo céu e ouviu-se um trovão.

- Por Merlin! Estão nos atacando! – Tiago gritou.

* * *

**_Projeto de Glossário:_**

_**Ignis Virtus Laxo!**_ "fogo poder liberte" ("Liberte-se poder do fogo!").

_**Aqua Valeo Defendo! **_"água força proteja" ("Força da água defenda-me!").

_**Sano! **_Cura ("Cura!").

* * *

Oiiiie, 

Bem, hoje tô bem animada e resolvi postar! É isso aí eu não posto por pura e simples preguiça. sorri Enfiim, nossa história vai começar a pegar fogo agora. Chega de marazo e 'paz e amor'. Se tiver algo confuso é só deixar reviews (desculpa esfarrapada hasuhasuhsauas) e se não tiver, deixem também!

Informação meigas que todo mundo já deve ter notado com acréscimos:

Lily Evans (apesar de eu chamá-la de Lílian) é _especial _como Magus. O poder de cura que ela têm é absolutamente raro, e ela não pode sair usando ele a torto e a direito porque é como a "mana" ou "SP" de joguinhos, se gastar muito de uma vez ele acaba, mas ela ainda não sabe disso.

James Potter (Tigui, pros íntimos) está completamente diferente do que é previsível, isso se deve a ausência dos marotos e ao fato de ele querer impressionar uma certa ruiva de olhos verde-esmeralda, Às vezes escapa aquele comentário malicoso, sabem né?

Apesar de parecer que eles são amigões, eles se tratam com certa formalidade e receio, isso se deve aos acontecimentos do passado, mas eles vão demorar um pouco a vir à tona.

Que vocês acham que vai aconteceR?

Que você achara áté agorA?

Que vocês querem que aconteçA?

Querem que eu trace um perfil pra alguém maiS?

Um beijão especial para quem me dexo review, pro meu beta lindão e pra Bia Lupin, que disse que vai ler minha fic (ain que fofa!), brigada!

Um beijo a todos!

Lala Black.


	4. A Primeira Desventura

"_Tiago foi em direção à janela e lá estava a coisa mais incrível que já vira desde que se entendia por gente: no chão haviam vários homens vestidos com capas negras, os quais estavam atacando o castelo e formando nuvens cinzentas no céu. Tudo isso era iluminado por enormes bolas de fogo, que voavam de todos os lados. Um relâmpago passou pelo céu e ouviu-se um trovão._

_- Por Merlin! Estão nos atacando! – Tiago gritou"._

**Capítulo 4**

**A Primeira Desventura**

- O que? – Louie exclamou – Onde está a honra desses homens? Não se ataca sem aviso entre Magus!

- Eles nunca tiveram honra, Louis Catherine! Você sabe disso! – Paul gritou indo em direção a ela.

- Notícia de última hora! – gritou Lilly que estava agora ao lado de Tiago no parapeito da janela – Vai chover!

- Por Augustus! – gritou o casal mais velho

- Quem é o louco que está fazendo isso? Uma coisa dessas pode acabar com os guerreiros do fogo! Não só os nossos, mas os deles também! – disse Louis.

- Deve ser a intenção – Lílian falou, e mais um relâmpago iluminou o cômodo, seguido de um novo e assustador trovão –, mas ainda não conseguiram fazer chover!

- São só homens. – a ruiva mais velha sorriu – Eles nunca sabem como lidar com água!

- Temos que ir até lá! Todos já estão lá embaixo defendendo o castelo! – Lílian gritou desesperada – E não parecem em vantagem. São poucos!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Louis e Paul seguraram os dois mais jovens pelo braço e pularam pela janela vagarosamente, descendo como se estivessem flutuando. Tiago viu que o vestido de Lilly ainda pesava, ela parecia desconfortável. Ele fez uma expressão concentrada e disse:

- _**Levis!**_ – imediatamente ela sentiu como se não estivesse vestindo nada.

- Fique junto comigo Lílian! – gritou Louie – Juntas podemos lutar melhor!

- Certo! – ela gritou em resposta.

- Paul, Tiago, – a Magus gritou novamente – se começar a chover corram para o castelo! Não se arrisquem!

- Não se preocupe, Louie. Ficaremos bem! – Paul respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Que a magia dos quatro elementos nos proteja! – ela gritou quando pousaram em meio a uma enorme ventania – Preste atenção, Lílian. – Lilly viu a coroa dela sumir e sentiu que a sua desaparecera – Os que atacam rapidamente com fogo são desse elemento. Não os ataque com água, é cruel demais. Apenas os enjaule numa gaiola de água e os teleporte para a prisão do castelo. Vou lhe mostrar como é. Quanto aos outros, pode atacar como lhe vier a cabeça.

- Certo! – ela gritou em resposta, tirando os cabelos que lhe voavam a frente do rosto.

Louis levantou a mão direita e falou em alto e bom som o encantamento direcionando-o aos homens que atacavam de longe, porém mais rapidamente, com fogo:

- _**Aqua Carcer! **_– Lílian pôde ver uma esfera de água envolver um dos homens, sem tocá-lo e este fraquejar – _**Peragro Castellum Carcer! **_– viu então a esfera girar e sumir.

- _**Aqua Carcer! **_– disse Lilly, concentrada e uma enorme esfera brilhante envolveu três homens de uma vez - _**Peragro Castellum Carcer! **_– a esfera fez o mesmo que sua antecessora.

- Você aprende rápido, garota. – Louis sorriu enquanto desviava de uma bola de fogo enorme que viera em sua direção – Que tal tentarmos juntas? Vão nos agradecer por não pegarem a chuva que está para cair.

- Vamos lá! – a ruiva mais nova gritou para sua voz sobressair ao som do vento – Um... – levantou a mão direita – Dois... – ela viu Louie fazer o mesmo – Três!

Uma enorme luz azul irrompeu de onde elas estavam, fazendo uma esfera com quase quinze metros de diâmetro a qual foi envolvendo cada um dos Magus de fogo.

- Agora os teleportamos. – elas disseram em uníssono o encantamento que teleportaria os Magus presos – Perfeito Lilly!

A luta prosseguia, entretanto, sem os preciosos guerreiros de fogo, os Magus rebeldes estavam em desvantagem. Lílian sentiu uma crescente sensação de nervosismo. Tinha medo do que poderia lhes acontecer. Por um instante desejou voltar para Hogwarts, onde estaria segura e feliz. Desviou de algumas flechas encantadas. Teve o vislumbre de Tiago sorrindo enquanto fazia um Magus quase virar do avesso para desviar de suas lanças de fogo. Ele sempre gosta de estar por cima. Não resistiu a sorrir também. Como poderia alguém gostar tanto de um risco. _"O que é a vida sem risco, Evans?"_, a voz dele ecoou nos ouvidos da ruiva. Ele tem razão, pensou ela. Claro que não! Desde quando eu concordo com Tiago Potter? O sorriso que lhe enfeitava o rosto aumentou e ela tirou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em grudar em seus lábios. É. Tem sim. Toda a razão. A vida não é nada sem o risco. E que tipo de grinfinória sou eu? Onde está minha coragem inabalável? Um novo relâmpago iluminou a face de Tiago. _Nele,_ respondeu ela mesma, ainda mirando o rosto travesso de Tiago. O som de um trovão a despertou de seus devaneios. Péssima hora para discussões internas, Lilly. Ela suspirou, feliz. É hora de correr os riscos. Rapidamente se abaixou, desviando de um enorme bumerangue de fogo que foi rapidamente devolvido ao seu feitor por Tiago. Seus olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu daquele modo que a fazia se derreter, mas logo desviou o olhar para atacar um Magus de capa negra que tentava acertar jatos d'água em Paul. Minha vez, Lilly pensou, satisfeita.

- _**Glacies Lanceas! **_– disse vagarosamente Lílian, e pequenas lanças de gelo se formaram a partir de uma luz prateada que a envolveu, ela direcionou-as para sua direita, o que deu a Louie uma idéia.

- Agüente aí – ela se concentrou – _**Ventus Torqueo! **_– um enorme tornado foi se formando em torno dela.

Tiago tornou a olhar para Lílian. Ela estava concentrada em manter as lanças ao seu lado, o vestido e os cabelos voando para todos os lados.

- Hey, Paul, vamos ajudá-las? – Tiago gritou tentando manter seus óculos no lugar e desviando-se de um novo relâmpago – _**Ignis Lanceas! **_– dessa vez lanças de fogo se formaram e ele as direcionou para a sua esquerda

- Ótimo, rapaz! – concentrando-se como a noiva, Paul falou: – _**Ventus Torqueo!**_

Tanto Paul quanto Louis envolveram as lanças de Tiago e Lílian, respectivamente, com o tornado criado por eles. Depois uniram os seus próprios tornados de fogo e gelo um com o outro, com alguma paciência. Alguns dos homens de capa preta viram o que eles pretendiam fazer e uma enorme onda foi mandada na direção de Paul. Lilly parou na frente dele e gritou _**"Rursus!",**_ com a mão direita esticada em sinal de "pare". Tiago viu a onda voltar de forma obediente em direção aos homens que a conjuraram assustando-os e derrubando-os violentamente. Nesse momento a fusão dos furacões de Louis e Paul havia terminado e um furacão de proporções incríveis foi em direção aos que atacavam o castelo.

- Retirada! – gritou um deles e logo haviam poucas capas pretas espalhadas no chão. A grande maioria dos rebeldes aparatara ou se escondera na floresta.

O furacão se desfez vagarosamente após permanecer girando próximo à floresta por alguns instantes. A ventania cessou, mas a chuva ainda ameaçava. Dezenas de pessoas andavam pelos jardins do castelo teleportando homens alguns Magus para o hospital e outros para a prisão.

Lilly olhou em torno e viu um menino próximo à escadaria que dava acesso à entrada do castelo, o qual gritava, parecia estar com a perna machucada. A ruiva arrumou seu vestido, imaginou, risonha, como deveria estar sua aparência e foi na direção do garoto. Ele havia se queimado durante a luta.

- Acalme-se. – disse docemente – Vou fazer passar.

- Não! Não encoste! – disse ele desesperadamente.

- Não vou te machucar. Fique tranqüilo. – tentou novamente direcionar a mão direita para a perna do garoto, mas ele não permitiu.

- Vai doer! Já está doendo! Alguém me ajude! – Tiago aproximou-se e tocou o ombro do garoto.

- Você me viu lutar? - perguntou o recém chegado.

- Vi! Foi demais! – ele exclamou fazendo uma nova careta de dor.

- Meu elemento é fogo e essa ruiva a sua frente fez a minha mão esquerda parar de ser corroída pela água conjurada. – o garoto olhou admirado para ela.

- Você pode me curar? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Por que não disse logo?

- Você não permitiu, criança.

- Não sou como uma criança! Sou mais poderoso que metade dos Magus daqui! – ele interpelou-a.

- Eu acredito que sim. Desculpe. – ela afirmou – Posso te ajudar agora?

- Sim, – ela colocou a mão sobre a perna machucada do garoto – cuidado, sim?

- Claro. – ela sorriu – _**Sano! **_– novamente a luz azul envolveu sua mão e quando ela sumiu não havia sinal da queimadura.

- Que ótimo! Melhorou! – ele sorriu radiante e se pendurou sobre ela – Obrigado!

- Não há de quer! – ela colocou-o no chão – Agora vá para dentro, vai chover.

- Não sou do fogo! Sou do vento. Não viu que fui eu que ajudei a formar o tornado? – ele sorriu orgulhoso – Meu pai me ensinou!

- Mesmo assim. – disse Louie, enquanto se aproximava – Foi uma noite tempestuosa. É melhor entrarmos e descansarmos.

- Sim, majestade. – fez uma reverência engraçada e correu em direção ao castelo.

- Ti! Você foi incrível! – Lilly gritou jogando-se sobre ele – Vi quase tudo o que você fez! Acabou com eles!

- Você também foi maravilhosa, ruivinha. – abraçou-a com mais força – Tenho que tomar cuidado com você

- Claro que não! – disse ela claramente ofendida – Nunca mais vou te machucar!

- Tudo bem, eu sei. – Tiago abraçou-a girando-a no ar e colocou-a no chão de volta – Venha, precisamos descansar.

- Sim! Vamos! – ela sorriu cansada – Estou exausta. Preciso de um banho urgente!

- Claro. Posso ajudar, se quiser. – ele ignorou o olhar de censura que ela lhe lançou e virou-se para os outros dois – Nós vamos para os nossos aposentos, mas não hesite em nos chamar. Boa noite, Paul, Louis. – fez uma reverência.

- Boa noite Louie, Paul! – Lilly imitou a reverência de Tiago – Durmam bem.

- Boa noite. – disseram os dois e os mais jovens se viraram em direção ao castelo.

- Hey, Lílian! – Paul chamou.

- Pois não? – respondeu.

- Obrigado por ter salvado.

- Não foi nada, disponha. – ela se virou novamente e, sorrindo, foi com Tiago para o castelo.

- Onde será que está papai? – questionou Louis enquanto observavam o casal ir embora

- Ocupado na sala com o Conselho, suponho.

- Precisamos falar com ele.

- Sim, precisamos. Mas quando amanhecer será melhor – ele seguiram rumo as escadas, de mãos dadas, quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

xXXxxxXXxxXXxXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxxXXXXxxxxXxXXXXxXxxxxxXxXx

- Nem acredito em tudo o que aconteceu hoje, Tigui. – disse Lílian quando chegaram aos seus aposentos. Ela foi até a cama e se recostou-se nas várias almofadas azuis que lá haviam.

- Eu também não. Foi absolutamente incrível! – ele subitamente ficou sério e seguiu-a, sentando-se ao pé da cama – Lilly, você já pensou em como vamos voltar para Hogwarts? – perguntou incerto.

- Bem... Sinceramente, não. Não estive muito preocupada com isso. Acho que na hora certa tudo acontece.

- Espero que sim. Temos que resolver o agora, mas confesso que estou preocupado com nossa volta.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ela se aproximou dele e sorriu afagando-lhe o rosto – Vou tomar um banho!

Foi em direção à porta de onde Paul saiu, mais cedo e abriu-a.

- Nossa Senhora! – gritou fazendo Tiago ter um sobressalto.

- Que houve? – foi na direção dela, mas estancou ao ver o banheiro de seu quarto.

- É imenso! – sussurrou Lílian.

- Parece a área de piscina lá de casa. – ele afirmou.

- Sabe o banheiro dos monitores? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – É muito grande, mas não dá metade desse aqui.

Havia uma piscina, com cerca de doze metros de largura por sete de comprimento, e várias torneiras do lado oposto; uma penteadeira cheia de produtos na parede à esquerda deles; uma estante de livros no canto a direita; e à frente, do outro lado da piscina, uma mesa talhada em madeira cor-de-marfim com uma cadeira em cada extremidade, havia uma janela fictícia que mostrava uma lua cheia e estrelada com cortinas douradas e creme.

- Uh-lá-lá! – ela sorriu radiante – Quem entrar por último é a irmã de Merlin!

Ela correu na direção da piscina e foi tirando a roupa até lhe sobrar uma espécie de colã, ela pulou dentro d'água enquanto Tiago se mantinha parado, só observando.

- Lilly, – ele perguntou cauteloso – será que eu posso tomar banho?

- Mas... – ela fez uma expressão confusa e então entendeu o que ele quisera dizer e começou a gargalhar – É claro que pode, Ti! Só não pode tocar ou ser tocado por água mágica. A conjurada e enfeitiçada, entende?

- Ah! Então tá. – sorriu animado enquanto tirava a roupa – Prepare-se, mocinha, porque a irmã de Merlin, aqui, vai te pegar.

Ele deu um salto de ponta dentro d'água e sentiu relaxar os músculos e a mente, e emergiu balançando a cabeça como se quisesse espantar todas as lembranças do dia de hoje, espalhando água para todos os lados.

- Hey, qual o nome da irmã de Merlin? – ela perguntou de longe.

- Tiago Potter, ao seu dispor. – falou indo na direção dela.

- Uau! – ela sorriu chegando também para trás – Que honra conhecê-la!

- Não brinque comigo, Lílian Marianne Evans.

- E por que não deveria, Tiago Mathew Potter?

- Porque quem brinca com fogo – ele estendeu a mão esquerda e acendeu uma chama – pode se queimar.

- Nossa! – ela fez cara de falsamente surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a borda da piscina atrás dela e parava – E se eu quiser me arriscar?

- Arriscar se queimar? – questionou o moreno.

- Uhum. – ela sorriu e levantou a mão direita – Contanto que você esteja disposto a se molhar.

- Você não faria isso, faria? – parara a cerca de um metro dela.

- Talvez... – ela agora controlava parte da água da piscina, fazendo-a subir a altura das torneiras e formar um pequeno redemoinho. Levando a mão à altura da cabeça e girando-a calmamente, Lilly fez com que as torneiras próximas abrissem, logo toda a piscina estava repleta de espuma e bolhas de sabão e um odor peculiar de vários óleos aromáticos os envolveu – Então, vai se arriscar?

- Vou. – ele deu mais um passo a frente, um pouco mais sério – Lílian... Não devia fazer isso comigo, sabia?

- E por que? – perguntou mostrando interesse.

- Porque é maldade. Crueldade brincar com alguém que sente algo... Assim por você. – ele colocou uma mão de cada lado dela apoiando na borda – Você sempre foge de mim. Não sabe como pode ser doloroso saber que você não sente nem metade do que eu sinto por você. Que não me quer... – engoliu em seco – Como eu te quero. – abaixou a cabeça e riu tristonho – E ainda ameaça me derreter.

- Tigui, não fala isso. – ela falou nervosamente – Sabe que eu nunca ia te fazer mal. Não intencionalmente, pelo menos. Sabe que eu nunca ia brincar com seus sentimentos. Sei que seria maldade e crueldade. – respirou profundamente e tocou-lhe o rosto com as mãos trêmulas – Mas você não pode dizer que eu não gosto de ti do mesmo modo que você gosta de mim. E também não pode dizer que eu não te quero. – ele levantou a cabeça e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando-a.

E dessa vez ela não desviou os olhos. Ela não tentou esconder-se dele. Manteve os olhos cor de esmeralda fixos nos dele sem fraquejar. E ele pôde ver, o mesmo brilho que sabia estar nos dele, o mesmo brilho de carinho, preocupação e _**amor**_, que qualquer um veria em seus próprios olhos, estava lá, nos olhos dela.

- E aí? Vai me beijar de vez ou vou ter que esperar até amanhã? – ela perguntou gracejando e tirando a mão do rosto dele.

- Vai ter que esperar um pouco. Preciso me acostumar com essa idéia. – ela revirou os olhos fazendo uma cara entediada e ele sorriu.

- Se demorar demais eu desisto. – insinuou ela.

- Desiste? – ele prensou-a contra a borda da piscina – Acho que não.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não... – ela gaguejou e ele levou os dedos até os lábios dela, silenciando-a. Na pôde evitar sorrir, Lílian Evans sem palavras era algo tão raro quanto o canto de uma fênix.

- Falta uma coisa. – afirmou contemplando-a com os olhos apertados e assumindo o olhar mais famoso dos Potter, o olhar que os identificava entre todos, o mesmo olhar que assumiam quando viam o pomo de ouro, o olhar de desejo e determinação, aquele que só algo que realmente cobiçavam era capaz de despertar. O olhar calculista e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso teve um efeito devastador sobre Lilly.

- O... O... quê? – ela fez a expressão questionadora que ele conhecia bem e desviou seus olhos, passando a mirar a água.

A ruiva tentava disfarçar, mas sentia seu corpo tremer, não de frio, mas de nervosismo. Ela sabia que podia fazê-lo sair dali se quisesse. Sabia que podia fazê-lo dormir no divã do quarto, ele não reclamaria. Talvez ficasse chateado, decepcionado, mas respeitaria. Esse pensamento fê-la pensar que não havia nada de errado em aceitar, por fim, os infindáveis convites de Tiago Potter para sair. Ele é tudo o que qualquer garota de Hogwarts queria. A não ser quando azara, maravilhosamente bem, o Severus Snape ou qualquer outro, ela acrescentou em pensamento. Ou quando bagunça os cabelos. Se bem que ele parara de fazer aquilo há alguns dias. Ele também adora fazer loucuras com seus amigos. Desrespeitar regras. Sorrir lindamente para todos. _E todas_. Ele é inteligente, é carinhoso. É prepotente às vezes. É bonito e divertido. É popular e metido. Mas eu também não sou tão impopular, sou? Ele pode ser o melhor amigo do mundo. E o mais irritante também. Aceitar sair com Tiago Potter é, sem dúvidas, um risco ocupacional. _**Riscos. **_Ela se lembrou das palavras dele, e de outras, de autoria do melhor amigo dele. _**"**_Às vezes é preciso ser irracional, Evans_**"**_. _Posso me arrepender amanhã, ela pensou enquanto sentia-o olhá-la curiosamente, mas vou poder dizer que uma vez na vida segui o conselho de Sirius Black._

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou quando ela finalmente levantou a cabeça.

- Perfeitamente bem.

Ela viu-o abrir a boca para dizer algo mais, mas não podia permitir que ele dissesse nada. Aproveitando-se da curtíssima distância entre os dois ela fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios. Ele se assustou com a repentina atitude, ela percebeu e sorriu de encontro a sua boca. Mas definitivamente ele havia gostado, pôde concluir ela assim que ele sorriu de volta para ela e tomou o comando do beijo rapidamente. Tiago escorregou uma de suas mãos até a nuca da ruiva e desceu a outra até as suas costas, estreitando-a em seus braços. Ela simplesmente enlaçou o pescoço dele com os dois braços e ficou lhe afagando o cabelo, num gesto gentil e afetuoso. Quando, depois do que pareceram poucos segundos, se separaram puderam ver em torno de si um show de dar inveja a qualquer Magus.

Água e fogo se misturavam numa dança frenética sobre suas cabeças, pareciam desenhar letras, mas eles não puderam decifrá-las, em parte porque não conheciam a linguagem usada nas palavras e em parte porque estavam encantados demais com aquele belo show enfeitado pelas bolhas de sabão para pensar em ler.

- Que demais! – ela exclamou.

- Absolutamente maravilhoso. – comentou ele, para depois virar-se para ela – Nunca desde que nos tornamos amigos de novo, sequer imaginei que você fosse me beijar algum dia.

- Anh... Nem eu. – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou novamente os olhos.

Dessa vez ele não permitiu, tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e fê-la mirá-lo com delicadeza.

- Quando eu digo que não imaginava, não quero dizer que não fosse o que eu mais queria na vida.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que... O que deu... Em... Em... Em mim. Quando percebi... – ela falou, vacilante.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu.

- Eu... Achei perfeito. – ela falou rapidamente, como se quisesse que ele não a entendesse.

- Sim. Melhor do que nos meus maiores devaneios.

- Devaneios? – ele simplesmente confirmou com um gesto da cabeça e beijou-a novamente. Desta vez, devagar e carinhosamente, como se quisesse expressar tudo o que era capaz de sentir, isso a fez quase implorar por mais. Enquanto ela deslizava uma das mãos pelos ombros e em seguida atingia as costas dele, sentiu-o apertar sua cintura e deslizar a outra mão até seus molhados cabelos rubros. Ficaram ali, daquele jeito até que Tiago se afastou e os trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Ela saiu da piscina e vestiu um roupão que estava pendurado numa das pilastras do local. Estendendo o outro para ele, que pegou e agradeceu.

- Estou com fome. – disse ela timidamente enquanto ele vestia o roupão que lhe fora entregue.

- Eu estou morto de fome! – ele exclamou olhando em volta, será que têm elfos domésticos aqui?

- Não sei... Hmmm... Essa mesa deve servir pra algo, né? – ela sentou numa das cadeiras e pegou o cardápio – Tigui, que você quer comer?

- Algo simples, Lilly. – ele sorriu colocando sua cadeira próxima à dela – Bife ao molho madeira, arroz branco, lasanha a quatro queijos... – à medida que ele falava as coisas iam aparecendo na mesa.

- Eu quero strogonoff e salada de atum pra completar, então? Ah! E suco de morango. – os pedidos apareceram todos, segundos depois. Eles viriam a descobrir mais tarde através do menu sobre a mesa que só o que se precisava fazer era sentar-se a mesa e pedir.

O resto do jantar correu tranqüilamente, eles conversaram e comeram por cerca de uma hora, até que Lílian anunciou estar cansada e com sono.

- Eu acho que vou dormir, Ti.– ela disse bocejando – Não quero nem imaginar a cara de Sirius se souber que por causa do meu "capricho noturno" paramos aqui. – o moreno riu.

- Eu também. Almofadinhas nem imagina o que perdeu. – ele bateu duas vezes sobre a mesa, como estava escrito no cardápio, e tudo desapareceu – Vamos?

Eles se levantaram e atravessaram o cômodo indo para o quarto. Em alguns minutos estavam devidamente vestidos para dormir.

- Ai... Que dia enorme! – disse Lilly se jogando na cama.

- É. Merecemos descanso. – ele se deitou ao lado dela – Boa noite Lílian.

- Boa noite, Tigui. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

- Lílian? – ela abriu os olhos novamente e encontrou-o há centímetros dela, o _olhar Potter_ lhe analisando.

- Sim?

- Nada. – ele sorriu e deu-lhe um leve beijo, rolou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e fechou os olhos, feliz como nunca imaginou estar. Tiago não ficava atrás, amedrontado com a possibilidade de acordar daquele sonho. Logo ambos se renderam ao cansaço e à felicidade.

xxxXXxxXXxXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxxXXXXxxxxXxXXXXxXxxxxxXxXx

O dia amanheceu belo como nunca, o céu estava límpido e o sol brilhava como nunca em Insula Magus. Quando já era cerca de uma hora da tarde era possível ver duas pessoas andando apressadamente até o quarto dos exóticos hóspedes.

- Não se preocupe, Paul, eles são boa gente, vão nos ajudar. – disse a ruiva pacientemente.

- E se eles simplesmente voltarem para seu tempo e esquecerem da ilha? – ele moveu as mãos nervosamente – Não os conhecemos tão bem assim.

- Paul Lionel! Eles são como nós! Vão nos ajudar. Agora, cale-se. – ela bateu a porta três vezes.

Lá dentro um preguiçoso moreno assistia uma animada ruiva se arrumar, extasiada com todas as opções que tinha.

- Quem é? – ela respondeu gentilmente.

- Louis e Paul, Lílian. Podemos entrar? – ela perguntou.

- Claro! – a ruiva mais jovem abriu a porta animada – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, querida. – Louis sorriu, viemos trazer noticias e, como não poderia deixar de ser, pedir um favor.

- Sentem-se. – Tiago falou aproximando as poltronas da cama onde ele estava sentado – Então, falou com seu pai?

- Sim! – ela respirou profundamente – O ataque de ontem foi para nos distrair e pegar alguma das pedras.

- Ah! Esquecemos de contar. – interpelou Tiago – Ontem quando nos escondemos atrás da alga, era Jack, ele falava com outro homem sobre faltarm duas pedras.

- Sim! Justamente. Mas meu irmão ainda tem a branca. – ela sorriu – Ele sempre foi bem ciumento com suas coisas. E meu pai possui a marrom.

- Certo. Que mais? – questionou Tiago.

- Ontem eles resolveram se mostrar de vez, isto é, os Magus do outro lado que estavam infiltrados aqui, foram para lá. Estamos em minoria visível. E aí é que entra o favor que precisamos lhes pedir. – explicou Paul.

- Queremos que vocês vão para seu tempo e tragam mais de vocês para nos ajudar. Será por pouco tempo. E não pediríamos se não fosse muito importante.

- Vocês sabem como voltamos? – perguntou Lilly.

- Na verdade não. Pensamos que vocês poderiam usar algum tipo de comunicação e levá-los até a sala secreta. Se eles tiverem esse destino, algum objeto aparecerá para eles também. – explicou Louie.

- Mas só devem trazer amigos de confiança. – completou o moreno mais velho.

- Como sabem que eles podem ser Magus? – perguntou Lílian.

- É normal que em todas as épocas, mesmo que sem saber, os Magus estejam juntos. – Paul afirmou.

- E então, faremos um treinamento para a batalha. Se forem tão talentosos quanto vocês, sei que poderemos vencer.

- Certo. – Lilly olhou para Tiago – Quem traremos?

- Sirius, – ele falou imediatamente e ela fez cara de que esse já era óbvio – Remo, Pedro.

- Lice, Eve e Nat? – ela perguntou e ele assentiu – Frank também.

- Pode ser. Esses são os de confiança total.

- Bem, acho que é essencial que saibam como se comunicar, primeiramente.

Tiago sorriu, animado.

- Eu sei. O espelho de duas faces. Espero que funcione. – ele tirou um espelho retangular comum do bolso interno da capa sobre a cômoda e pigarreou – Sirius Almofadinhas Black!

Inicialmente nada ocorreu, mas, segundos depois o espelho escureceu e começou a formar os rostos de Black e Lupin.

- Pontas, meu ídolo! Onde você se meteu com a ruivinha? – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e cerrou os olhos – E que pijama bizarro é esse?

**Continua...**

_**Meu projeto de glossário:**_

Encantamento / Tradução / Significado na história.

**_Levis! _/ **Leve / "Leveza!";

**_Aqua Carcer! _**/ Água Prisão / "Prisão de Água!";

**_Peragro Castellum Carcer! _**/ Viagem Castelo Prisão / "Viaje a prisão do Castelo!";

**_Glacies Lanceas!_**/ Gelo Lanças / "Lanças de Gelo";

**_Ventus Torqueo! _**/ Vento Furacão / "Twister!";

**_Rursus! _**/ Retorne / "Retorne!".

* * *

Olá!

Bem, fiquei superfeliz com os comentários! Queria pedir vocês pra fazer uma propagandasinha. Sabe como é, fic nova e pans. De qualquer jeito, obrigada.

Que acharam? Eu adorei escrever este cap. As coisas acontecem rápido mas dá pra sentir tudo na essência.

Deixem reviews aí, pessoal, façam uma garota feliz!

**Deh**: aaah! que bom que você gostou! Que tal esse? Adorei por Sirius na história, já tava fazendo falta. Agora a história fica melhor, espero. Não demorei muito, demorei? Brigada! E não deixa de comentar. Beijos.

**Larya-e-Phallan**: ah sim, muita imaginação! Vai continuar assim, sim. Não demorou, demorou? Ah, os nomes. Hehe, éh que eu acho que Tiago e Lílian dão margem a mais apelidos e fica menos repetitivo, mas se acharem melhor eu troco! Um beijo, obrigada! Gostou desse? D

**Melfice Black**: a gente sempre se esbarra. )

**Ivy Potter**: Você não deixa Review mas add a fic, então de qualquer jeito, obrigada.

Gente, eu li Dealthy Hallows em julho mas nem comentei: foi mais que o esperado, foi lindo e deixou gostinhos de quero mais. Que vocês acharam?

Beijos,

Diana. morrendo de pressa x


	5. Treinamento Intensivo

"_Inicialmente nada ocorreu, mas, segundos depois o espelho escureceu e começou a formar os rostos de Black e Lupin._

_- Pontas, meu ídolo! Onde você se meteu com a ruivinha? – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e cerrou os olhos – E que pijama bizarro é esse?"_

**Capítulo 5**

**Treinamento Intensivo**

- Fica calado, cãozinho, que o papo é _sério_. – Tiago deu ênfase à última palavra e revirou os olhos – E meu pijama não é muito diferente do seu! – ele acrescentou como se falar mal de seu pijama fosse um desacato enorme.

- Ui! Que foi que houve? – ele acrescentou enquanto alisava seu pijama de seda verde esmeralda. Sirius era o mais alto entre os amigos, com quase um metro e noventa bem distribuídos, ombros bastante largos, um físico do tipo sarado e cabelos negros que caíam sobre os olhos azuis.

- Vocês estão sozinhos? – Tiago questionou quando viu Remo olhando para trás.

- Em termos. Temos uma Naty revoltada – Remo se aproximou do espelho e falou sussurrando – e linda, – voltou ao seu tom normal e se afastou do espelho – porque estamos aqui fazendo algo que ela desconhece, Alice e Frank _brigando_ pra variar, Eve está convencendo Pedro a fazer uma dieta – ele revirou os olhos – vocês sabem como ela adora causas perdidas, não é? Só. Todos no nosso dormitório. Fizemos um limpa aqui pra ver se achávamos alguma pista de onde vocês estariam.

Remo tinha um sorriso alegre apesar de parecer extremamente abatido e cansado. Tinha um rosto muito bonito com olhos cor-de-mel, um cabelo castanho, estatura média, físico magro, a pele levemente amorenada.

- Obrigado, Aluado, Sirius jamais seria tão detalhado. – Tiago riu da expressão indignada dos amigos – Vamos à ação. Aumentem o espelho, preciso que todos nos vejam.

Remo sussurrou algumas palavras e Tiago fez o mesmo. O espelho de Tiago deu-lhe a visão de um dormitório limpo e organizado, ele mal pode acreditar que era o mesmo em que ele dormia. O espelho de Sirius deu aos que estavam em Hogwarts a visão de um quarto grande e ricamente decorado em azul.

- Você a acha mais bonita do que eu! – eles ouviram Alice dizer com o tom de voz alterado para um Frank vermelho, ambos ao lado da cama de Remo. Todos os rostos se viraram para os dois. Alice era uma garota pequena e delicada, a pele branca como leite, cabelos abaixo do ombro, louros num tom dourado, cacheados e s olhos verde-água. Frank era visivelmente maior que ela, alto, de cabelos escuros e lisos, bem curtos, seus olhos eram escuros e profundos, emanavam sinceridade a todo tempo.

- Eu a acho bonita. Não disse _mais_ bonita que você! – ele gesticulou, nervosamente – Você está sempre pondo palavras na minha boca!

- Não disse mesmo, mas aposto que quis dizer! – ela exclamou cruzando os braços, olhando para o lado direito como se fosse muito mais interessante que o namorado e batendo o pé esquerdo nervosamente no chão.

- Alice, – ele falou com mais calma – não interessa quantas garotas sejam bonitas no mundo! Eu gosto de você!

- Mesmo? – ela sussurrou, deixou os braços caírem em torno dela e mirou-o. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente. Ela pulou sobre ele e o abraçou.

- Não percam, os próximos capítulos da novela mexicana mais famosa de Hogwarts, aliás, a segunda mais famosa! – anunciou Sirius que mantinha a mão direita fechada próxima a boca, como se lá houvesse um microfone, ele pôs o braço esquerdo para a frente abriu a mão e tremeu-a, indicando suspense – Draaaaaaamas de uma loura!

Todos riram, inclusive os que assistiam a cena através do espelho amplificado de Tiago. Frank soltou Alice e eles olharam para o espelho como se ele fosse o objeto mais estranho e incomum que já tinham visto em toda sua vida. Alice manteve-se parada com a boca aberta por cerca de dez segundos, então ela correu em direção ao espelho, pulando as camas de Tiago e Sirius.

- Ruiva _perversa_! – ela gritou apontando o dedo indicador da mão esquerda para o espelho – Como você tem coragem de aparecer assim toda fofinha como se não tivesse sumido a noite toda com um cara que você afirmava veementemente que odiava?

- É verdade, sua ruiva _louca_! Achamos que você havia cometido um assassinato! – Natalie falou quando, aparentemente, aparatou ao lado de Alice em frente ao espelho – Já íamos acionar algum professor! Quem sabe o ministério?

Naty, como era chamada pelos amigos, tinha o tamanho de Lílian e olhos castanho muito claros e belos, longos cabelos castanhos com mechas mais claras nas pontas, bem lisos.

- Eu havia dito a elas que se avisassem ao setor de investigação do ministério e você tivesse matado o Potter lhe mandariam para Azkaban. Sem contar que vocês seria linchada por toda Hogwarts feminina. E aclamada pela masculina. Ah! Esquece! – Evelyn afirmou seriamente, depois de aparecer atrás das outras duas – Então preferimos esperar.

Evelyn não era exatamente "linda de morrer", era o tipo de garota que se preocupa mais com os outros e tem um estilo próprio. Eve tinha volumosos cabelos louros-escuros que estavam sempre presos num simples rabo de cavalo, era a mais alta das quatro amigas e tinha os olhos negros.

- Mas parece que o Tiago tá bem vivo. – falou Naty, preocupada – Que você pretende fazer com ele?

- Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender, Lilly. Pensei que seu ódio por ele havia passado! – Alice alertou ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava.

Nesse momento, Lílian e Tiago não resistiram mais e desataram a rir escandalosamente. Louis e Paul não entendiam nada, porém olhavam curiosamente para todos os desconhecidos. Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Frank, Eve, Naty e Alice permaneceram parados, observando, e trocaram olhares assustados. Quando se recuperaram do ataque de risos, Lilly se desculpou com o casal estarrecido ao seu lado e virou-se para o espelho.

- Olá, amigas queridas, eu estou muito bem, obrigada. – ela disse, ainda risonha e limpando as lágrimas que escorreram em seus olhos – Não matei o Tiago. Ainda. – ela falou, sorrindo de lado – Precisamos da atenção de vocês.

- Lilly... Azkaban... – Tiago falou risonho – Só vocês mesmo. Que teoria mais _sinistra_.

Lílian pôs a mão sobre a perna de Tiago e lançou-lhe um olhar silenciador para fazê-lo voltar à seriedade e o grupo de Hogwarts ergueu as sobrancelhas, pela atitude dela e pela curiosidade.

- Contem-nos o que aconteceu. – disse Pedro, que entrou no campo de visão do espelho e sentou-se no chão, ao que foi imitado por Eve e Naty.

- Bem... – Tiago tomou fôlego – É uma história meio... _Inacreditável. _Quer dizer, _totalmente inacreditável_.

- Cara, depois de ouvir o que essas três achavam _nada_ é inacreditável. – Sirius informou.

- É. Fomos submetidos a todo tipo de tortura. – Remo falou – Alice brigando com Frank por motivos _meigos _como esse que vocês viram, Eve tentando convencer Pedro a fazer uma dieta mais nutritiva e saudável. – ele parou e Frank continuou por ele.

- Naty nos fez dar nossa opinião sobre um monte de caras de uma revista trouxa da Lílian e ficou lendo dicas de beleza, horóscopo e essas coisas de garota.

- _Nada_ pode ser pior, Pontas. – Pedro afirmou e as meninas lançaram a eles olhares ofendidos.

- Se vocês acham... – Tiago continuou, meio abismado – Bem, estamos cinco mil anos antes do que vivemos, na lendária ilha de Insula Magus, a qual está em guerra, descobrimos que somos Magus e precisamos de reforço para vencer.

O moreno falara em um fôlego só e tudo o que recebeu de volta foi um silêncio no qual quase era possível sentir o esforço dos amigos em abstrair tantas informações absurdas ao mesmo tempo. Ele trocou um olhar preocupado com Lilly e ela tomou as rédeas.

- Então... Esses são Paul e Louis. – ela os apontou e o casal fez um movimento com a cabeça em cumprimento, mas isso só servira para assustar ainda mais os amigos que estavam em Hogwarts.

- Eles são... São... Iguais? – Alice perguntou, receosa, para qualquer um que pudesse responder.

- Cara, eu não entendo mais nada. – Sirius afirmou, confuso.

- Pessoal, não se preocupem, é realmente muito confuso. – Lilly falou – Nós entramos numa passagem secreta quando fugíamos de Filch e acabamos aqui no castelo dos reis de Insula Magus. Eles parecem ser nossos ascendentes, entendem? E encarnamos os poderes de antiguíssimos Magus.

- Isso não era uma lenda? – Remo perguntou.

- Sim, na nossa época é uma lenda. – Tiago respondeu – Nossos novos amigos nos disseram que geralmente os Magus se unem, e como vocês são os mais íntimos, por assim dizer, resolvemos fazer contato com vocês. Precisamos de ajuda, galera. Têm uns rebeldes querendo tomar o poder aqui e usá-lo para fins nada altruístas. Por isso precisamos que vocês tentem vir para cá.

- Bem, por mim, tudo bem. – Eve disse prontamente.

- Também vou querer ajudar. – Frank falou alegremente.

- Não tenho nada pra fazer essa semana mesmo. – Naty falou enquanto analisava as unhas.

- Eu tô dentro. Há tempos estou entediado. – Sirius falou, animado.

- Vai ser incrível. – Remo sorriu sonhador.

- Que tipo de roupa eu vou ter que usar? – questionou Alice lançando um olhar repreendedor aos amigos como se essa fosse a questão mais importante e todos houvessem esquecido de por em pauta.

- Eu providenciarei as roupas para você, querida. – Louis falou num tom meigo.

- Paul, Louis, esses são Sirius, Remo, Frank, Alice, Pedro, Eve e Naty. – Lílian indicou-os pacientemente – São sem dúvidas os melhores e mais confiáveis amigos que alguém pode ter.

Eles iniciaram a narração da história sobre como tudo aconteceu, quem eram os rebeldes e como deveriam chegar até lá, se fosse seu destino e, logo, a idéia de viajar para Insula Magus era tão popular quanto os finais de semana em Hogsmeade. Na opinião de Lílian, isso era um problema.

- Pessoal, isso não é um passeio de férias ou um piquenique no domingo a tarde. É uma viagem incomum para ajudar todo um povo. – a ruiva preocupada afirmou severamente.

Fez-se um silêncio no qual todos refletiram sobre as palavras dela. Não era uma brincadeira, era muito sério.

- Estamos nessa, ruivinha. – Sirius sorriu para a amiga – Estamos sempre juntos, lembra?

Os outros concordaram. Louis achava aquela interação fabulosa e Paul parecia desconfiado, não havia falado muito até ali. Tendo entendido o verdadeiro objetivo da viagem, eles se puseram a instruir os amigos.

- Sirius, você sabe onde é! É aquele quadro da mulher que dança sozinha em seu quarto. – vendo a cara de confuso de Sirius ele acrescentou – Aquele quadro que você falou que ia mostrar pra Monique no segundo ano só pra pegar ela!

O rosto de Almofadinhas se iluminou de compreensão.

- Ahhhhh! Claro que sei! – ele sorriu abobado – Essa de mostrar quadros sempre funciona, não é, Pontas?

Tiago revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- Anda, Aluado, arrasta esse tonto para o quinto andar. Corredor da esquerda. – Remo confirmou com a cabeça, diminuiu o espelho novamente, pegou-o e saiu em direção ao salão comunal a passos rápidos, quando se encontrava no último degrau, olhou pra trás e viu os amigos parados no início da escada. As sobrancelhas do garoto se arquearam e ele soltou o ar pelo nariz com força.

- Vamos? – vendo a expressão indagadora de Alice ele acrescentou – Para o quinto andar. Não precisamos levar nada.

O grupo no alto da escada deu de ombros e desceu animadamente. Remo riu para si mesmo em pensar que os amigos precisavam de ordens diretas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um pequena e quente mão tocou a sua própria.

- Hmmm... Que mão gelada, Remo. – Naty comentou e ele notou que ela tentava puxar assunto. Suspirou.

- Sempre foi assim, não interessa o tempo que faça. – ele sorriu levemente.

- Lílian sempre diz que mão fria é coração quente. – ela sorriu de volta.

- Lílian é cheia de ditados trouxas. Não se sabe quantos deles são reais.

- Eu acho que é verdade. – ela afirmou e ele se sentiu obrigado a olhar para ela.

- Por que?

- Você. Que dizer, é sempre fechado e discreto, mas é um dos caras mais carinhosos que eu conheço. E estou incluindo todos os marotos.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que você é frio por fora para disfarçar o calor que tem dentro de você. – ele enrubeceu.

- Está sugerindo que eu saia por aí _esquentando_ como Tiago fazia e Sirius ainda faz?

- Longe de mim. – ela sorriu, intimidada pela primeira vez – Eu não agüentaria ver você se pegando por aí com todos os rabos de saia de Hogwarts. Deixaria de ser você.

- Eu... – ele umedeceu os lábios olhando para o chão.

- Chegamos! – anunciou um Sirius sorridente e empolgado.

Remo pegou rapidamente o espelho de Sirius no bolso.

- Estamos aqui em frente ao quadro. – informou Remo a Tiago.

- A mulher continua dançando sozinha, aliás. – gracejou Sirius.

- Bem... – Tiago olhou para Lílian sem saber o que fazer.

- Sirius, mire a sua mão esquerda no quadro e diga "Comperio". – Lílian explicou.

Sirius obedeceu a ordem da amiga ruiva, porém, quando disse o encantamento, nada aconteceu.

- Falhou. – constatou Eve.

- O que exatamente deveria acontecer? – perguntou Sirius.

- O quadro deveria dar acesso a... Claro! Tirem o quadro do lugar! – ela acrescentou enquanto se repreendia por não ter pensado nisso antes com um leve tapa na testa.

Remo, Frank e Sirius tentaram puxar o quadro. Ele não se mexeu. Eve sugeriu feitiços de convocação e destruição, Alice sugeriu que tentassem cortar o quadro. Nada funcionou.

- Hmm... Quando eu e Lilly passamos a gente derrubou o quadro. – Tiago falou, receoso.

- Ah, claro, Pontas. Vamos, Aluado, eu te empurro contra a parede perto do quadro e vamos ver se ele sai. – Sirius disse com uma expressão cética.

- Sai dessa, seu veado. – Remo falou enojado – Não vou te dar o prazer de me prensar contra a parede. – ele olhou lentamente para Natalie e ela logo compreendeu.

- Eu? – ela perguntou com a testa franzida, não era do feitio de Remo tomar esse tipo de iniciativa – Você quer me prensar contra a parede?

- É. – ele ficou avermelhado – Quer dizer, mais ou menos. É pra gente conseguir entrar nessa porta, entendeu? Só temos que esbarrar no quadro, eu acho. Tem que ser meio, ao acaso.

- Tá bom. – ela disse contendo um sorriso e se aproximando dele.

- Bem... – ele olhou de Sirius para Frank e Alice, e deles para Eve e Pettigrew – É meio complicado com toda essa platéia, sabe?

- Sei... – Natalie mandou um olhar do tipo 'haja imediatamente' para Eve.

- De costas, galera. Todos merecem privacidade. – a loira falou enquanto se virava de costas.

Depois de alguns resmungos, todos estavam de costas e Remo estava num tom magenta.

- Sem platéia. – cantarolou Natalie baixinho.

- É. – ele engoliu em seco – Você, hmm tem certeza?

- Remo, não estamos nos casando. É só pra tentar derrubar o quadro.

- É. Claro.

- Vamos logo com isso aí, Aluado! – disse um Tiago apressado pelo espelho e Sirius resmungou um 'vai esperando'.

- Remo – Naty sussurrou – Se você não quer, tudo bem.

- Não. – ele disse rápido. Rápido demais, ele concluiu – Quer dizer, só é meio... Estranho. Parece que você é uma cobaia, sabe?

Ela sorriu. Como ele podia ser assim?

- É melhor passar a bola pra Frank e Lice. – ela disse com o sorriso fraco no rosto enquanto se virava de costas.

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Remo puxou-a pelo braço esquerdo de encontro a ele e depois empurrou-a com seu corpo para a parede. Bateram há centímetros do quadro e só o que fizeram foi mergulhar um nos olhos do outro.

- Dá pra ser ou tá difícil? – Sirius perguntou virando-se para os dois.

Ambos viraram rapidamente para sua esquerda, onde estava o apressadinho Sirius. Natalie bateu o ombro no quadro que despencou no chão, dando a todos os presentes a visão da pequena porta redonda de veludo vermelho.

- Acho que Aluado e Natalie conseguiram a proeza. Temos a portinha aqui. – Pedro informou a Tiago através do espelho que pegara com Remo.

- Ótimo. Sirius? Aponte a palma da mão esquerda para a portinha. – Tiago pediu e o amigo obedeceu – Agora diga: _Comperio!_

- _Comprio_– Sirius recitou pomposamente.

- Não é assim, Sissi, é _**Comperio! **_– Alice corrigiu apontando a palma da mão esquerda para a porta. Nada aconteceu e ela abaixou o olhar, decepcionada.

- Use a mão direita, querida. – a voz de Louis foi ouvida e, dando de ombros, Alice obedeceu.

- _**Comperio!**_

A mesma luz branca que saíra das aos de Tiago e Lílian saiu da mão de Alice e a pequena porta se abriu. Alice comemorou com um 'uhul' como se tivesse acertado um complexo feitiço na aula do professor Flitwick.

- Esplendido, Licinha. – congratulou Frank e a garota sorriu, orgulhosa – Entramos agora?

- Sim! – Lílian falou animada.

Os jovens entraram na passagem e Eve, que entrara por último, a fechou. Eles seguiram andando em silêncio. A perspectiva de viajar no tempo, aprender novos feitiços e guerrear deixara a todos muito excitados, tanto que, assim como Lílian e Tiago, eles não notaram os vários olhos negros que os observavam atentamente do alto. Alguns minutos se passaram e Sirius iluminou o espelho com a varinha. Haviam chegado à outra porta, idêntica à primeira a não ser pelas pedras cravejadas na mesma.

- E agora, Pontas? – perguntou o moreno – Mesma coisa?

- É.

- Minha vez, Lice. – Sirius alertou-a ao vê-la se aproximar para executar novamente o feitiço – Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Sirius seguiu as instruções dadas pelo amigo e abriu a porta. O moreno pulou dentro do cômodo e o observou atentamente, parecia-lhe familiar. Ele puxou na memória de onde se lembrava, mas não foi capaz, os sussurros empolgados e encantados de Naty invadiram o recinto quando ela pulou sem cerimônia para dentro dele.

- Sirius, o armário branco à sua direita. – Lílian disse a ele – Vá até lá com o pessoal. Quando o abrir vai sair uma fumaça branca e vai haver caixas dentro dele.

Todos seguiram até o móvel indicado observando o lugar com a curiosidade expressa em cada linha de seus rostos. Sirius abriu a pequena porta do armário e a fumaça se espalhou. Eve fê-la sumir com um balançar da varinha e os jovens viram algumas caixas de veludo colorido no armário.

- Quantas são? – perguntou Louis.

Remo contou-as.

- Quatro. Tá faltando, né? – disse com uma pequena ruga de preocupação na testa.

- Está... Faltando três. – Lílian deu um suspiro – Bem, ponha elas em cima de uma dessas mesas.

Remo as pôs sobre a mesa e eles se afastaram alguns passos. As quatro caixas foram para o ar e se abriram os pequenos pássaros saíram de dentro delas e voaram em torno deles.

Louis se aproximou do espelho para observar e sussurrou "pássaros" com os olhos arregalados. A boca da mulher ficou entreaberta enquanto assistia uma luz vermelha rodeá-los e as roupas de Frank, Alice, Remo e Sirius se transformarem em lindas roupas épicas.

- Eu sabia, sempre perco o melhor das coisas. – suspirou Natalie desanimada.

- Parece que vamos ficar por aqui, Pedro! Podemos começar sua dieta ainda hoje. – Evelyn comentou animadamente.

- É. Claro... – Pedro respondeu tentando parecer contente.

- Hm... Acho que vocês vão ser transportados agora. – alertou Tiago.

- Vou ficar te esperando. – Natalie falou baixinho e só teve tempo de ver Remo assentir pois um dos pássaros o bicou levemente e ele deu um passo ficando lado a lado com Sirius e de frente para Frank e Alice, a luz vermelha acelerou em torno deles e, quando ela sumiu, não havia mais nada.

Sirius, Remo, Frank e Alice sentiram seus pés baterem no chá de pedra bem polida do mesmo salão que Tiago e Lílian apareceram no dia anterior. O grupo ouviu passos rápidos e uma ruiva veio correndo pelas escadas para pular sobre Alice.

- Lil! Pensei que não íamos parar de girar no breu nunca! – Alice reclamou quando se soltou do abraço da amiga.

- É assim mesmo. Então, bem vinda a Insula Magus. É lindo, não? – Lílian sorriu e indicou o enorme salão que no dia anterior coubera dezenas de casais.

- Incrível. – concordou Remo.

- Onde vocês estavam quando nos chamaram? – Frank perguntou.

- No nosso quarto. – informou Lílian.

- Acho que devemos ir até lá para conversarmos mais à vontade.

- Uiuiui! – Sirius exclamou – Vamos conhecer a intimidade do casal. Pra quando é o casamento?

- Já estamos casados. – disseram em uníssono levantando as mãos esquerdas.

- Pontas! Lilly! Nem para nos convidar! Você prometeu que eu estaria presente. – reclamou Remo apontando incisivamente para Tiago.

- E que eu seria o padrinho! – completou Sirius.

- Deixem de reclamar! – falou Alice – Está na cara de que eles não se casaram pra valer.

- É isso aí, Lice, obrigada. – falou Lílian e se virou para Tiago – Desde quando você está planejando nosso casamento?

- Desde que me descobri apaixonado por você, ruivinha. – respondeu ele carinhoso e ela sorriu, abaixando a cabeça e ficando vermelha.

- Bem. Deixe eu os apresentar. Pessoalmente. – a sorridente ruiva mais nova falou – Sirius Black, – apontou o belo moreno de olhos azuis – Remo Lupin, – apontou o outro moreno – Alice Rockster, – apontou a pequena e delicada loira, que sorriu gentilmente e fez uma reverencia – e Frank Longbottom. – apontou o alto rapaz de feições fortes que fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.

- É um imenso prazer. – Sirius ajoelhou-se sobre um só joelho e beijou com delicadeza a mão de Louis, fazendo um certo Paul ficar absolutamente atento – Estou encantado. – ele sorriu daquele jeito maravilhosamente lindo que encantava todas as garotas da escola, deixando uma Louis fascinada.

- Igualmente, Sir. Black, encantada. – ela disse sem piscar, os olhos dele não deixaram de encarar os negros olhos dela nem um segundo.

- Bem... O que nós vamos fazer? – disse Tiago para chamar a atenção do amigo e tirá-lo dali.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui pelo resto do dia. – Sirius respondeu, agora se levantando, sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Mas temos que ir, Blacksinho. Venha aqui. – falou uma astuta Alice que vira que a moça era comprometida com o outro rapaz.

- Ah! – uma luz veio à mente de Lílian – E estes são Louis e Paul. Eles são _noivos_. – enfatizou a última palavra e viu Sirius, ainda galanteador, ir até Paul.

- Sirius Black. – estendeu a mão – Meus amigos me informaram que deveríamos vir aqui, atendendo a um chamado.

- Paul Drawtz. – apertou-lhe a mão – Sim. Precisamos da maior ajuda possível.

- Bem... – começou Louis tentando acabar com o clima que se estabelecera – Vamos para a ala de treinamento.

- O objetivo – Paul pigarreou – é que vocês aprendam a controlar e usar seus poderes.

- Assim poderão, com mais segurança, ajudar-nos. – Louis completou.

- De que tipo de poderes estamos falando? – Remo questionou interessado.

- Inicialmente, poderes elementais. – Louis explicou, mas ao perceber a expressão de confusão do grupo, acrescentou – Água, fogo, terra e ar.

- Cada Magus possui um elemento em que é "melhor". – Tiago falou.

- Especialista, na realidade. – Paul corrigiu – Magus tem uma especialidade, mas podem controlar os outros elementos, só que com menos facilidade e poder.

- Só há uma exceção, os Magus do fogo não podem controlar água. – Louis disse.

- É a nossa fraqueza. – Tiago disse.

- Nossa? – Sirius disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim, sou um Magus de fogo. Paul também é.

- Como vamos saber...? – começou Alice.

- Vamos para a ala de treinamento e poderemos lhes mostrar como se "inicia" um Magus. – Louis disse com meiguice e indicou-lhes o caminho.

O grupo, fazendo perguntas, seguiu Louis e Paul, que foram respondendo-as com gentileza. Alguns corredores depois eles chegaram a uma porta grande de mármore com desenhos. Paul estendeu sua mão para a porta e murmurou algumas palavras, houve um som de estalo e a porta se abriu. Eles puderam ver uma enorme sala, acolchoada no teto, nas paredes e no chão, havia duas janelas enormes ao longo da parede que davam vista para um gramado e uma floresta. O acolchoado era verde muito claro e tinha uma aparência dura e áspera à primeira vista. Essa primeira impressão foi desfeita logo no primeiro passo dentro da sala, em que Sirius afundou seu pé no acolchoado, caiu graciosamente com um gemido prazeroso e rolou para o lado, risonho.

- Vamos treinar aqui? – questionou Lílian e Louie assentiu – Tiago vai botar fogo nisso tudo.

- Na vou não. – ele sorriu – E se pôr você apaga pra mim, ruivinha.

- Ele quis dizer que quer que você apague o fogo dele, Lílian. – falou Sirius e ela riu.

- Estou sem minha varinha. – informou Frank aos outros e Alice disse um "eu também" baixo.

- Não vão precisar dela. – disse Tiago – Magus não usam varinhas.

- Usam uma das mãos. – completou Paul – As mulheres usam a mão direita e os homens a esquerda.

- Perfeito. – Louis assumiu o controle – Precisamos descobrir qual é o elemento de vocês. Tiago, Lilly – sorriu – me ajudem, por gentileza.

- Pode falar. – Tiago falou.

- Bem, geralmente quem possui o elemento fogo é inquieto, poderoso, sincero, rápido e confiável. A maioria são homens. Alguém se encaixa?

- Sirius. – respondeu Lílian de prontidão – Eu sabia.

- Certo. – fez uma pausa – Elemento água, geralmente, mulheres equilibradas, concentradas, espontâneas, _inseguras_ e altruístas.

- Só Lílian. – Tiago afirmou, e ela assentiu – Ela só perdia a paciência comigo. Eu me sinto lisonjeado. – Lilly sorriu envergonhada para ele.

- Terra. – Louis continuou, com um sorriso – Homens e mulheres de decisão, calculistas e apaixonados pela natureza.

- Frank, eu acho. – disse Alice.

- Você também, Lice. – Frank replicou.

- Oh, não. Eu não sou assim, sou estabanada, desastrada e...

- Você se torna incrivelmente calculista quando está duelando. – ele afirmou.

- Existem características que encobrem sua personalidade real, Alice. – Paul explicou – É como ser discreto para disfarçar a afetuosidade, ou ser irresponsável para disfarçar a confiança inspirada. Faz parte do equilíbrio das pessoas ser assim.

- Exatamente – Louis olhou com orgulho para Paul – Dando prosseguimento. Vento. São inteligentes, porém discretos, calculistas também, observadores, espertos, sutis... A única exceção a isso é aquele rapazinho que vocês conheceram. É poderosíssimo, aliás.

- Reminho. – afirmou Lilly – Ele é exatamente assim.

- Perfeitamente. Já foram todos, não é? – Louis cerrou os olhos pensativa. Faltava algo. – Agora quero que vocês quatro fechem os olhos e pensem nos elementos que identificaram como seus. Busquem pensar numa forma de libertá-los dentro de si, colocarem para fora... – mas foi interrompida por uma bola de fogo que partiu da mão de Sirius em direção a Tiago. Lílian, do lado da possível vítima, apagou-a de imediato com um movimento displicente da mão direita e fez sinal para que Louis continuasse, Sirius permaneceu olhando para ela, assustado – Eu disse para _pensarem _nisso, não fazerem. Então, agora, ponham a palma das mãos para cima e façam o que acharem que devem para libertar seu poder. Sintam-no e libertem-no dentro de si.

- _**Terra Expedio! **_– falou calmamente Frank e uma pequena flor apareceu em suas mão, ele ofereceu-a a Lice, que acabara de usar o mesmo encantamento, mas ao invés de conjurar uma flor, fizera o castelo tremer levemente.

- _**Ventus Liberatio!**_ – ouviram Remo sussurrar e um relâmpago passou de sua mão esquerda para a direita, como uma bolinha.

Ficaram ali, brincando com seus poderes até que ouviu-se uma batida delicada na porta e Louis foi até lá.

- Ah! Entre, Mary. – ela sorriu radiante – Saulo! Resolveu vir treinar?

- Sim. Não custa nada ensinar esses daí a fazerem algo de útil, não é? – respondeu o garoto.

- Desculpe a demora, Princesa Louis, Saulo quis lanchar antes de vir. – Mary entrou.

- Adam não veio? – Louis perguntou.

- Está ocupado, trabalhando com o pai. – Mary respondeu.

Era uma moça de cerca de um metro e setenta, de cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros, pele levemente morena e olhos azuis, tinha dezesseis primaveras completas e um enorme fardo a carregar.

- Já disse para me chamar de Louis, Mary. Pessoal, essa é Mary Sullivan e esse é...

- Saulo Soolin. – o garoto fez uma educada reverência. Possuía quase doze anos, era baixo, branco e seus olhos eram muito escuros

- Olá! – responderam todos, com exceção de Sirius, que olhava abismado para Mary.

- Por Merlin! Só tem mulher maravilhosa nesse lugar. – ele sussurrou suficiente alto para que ouvissem.

- Obrigada. – Mary respondeu fixando os incríveis olhos azul-claros nos dele. Por um instante ele viu um flash dourado passar pelas pupilas da bela garota e o sorriso na boca dela se desfez.

- Disponha. – ele respondeu quase de modo inaudível, pensando naquele estranho acontecimento.

- Bem, façam duplas e procurem atacar um ao outro. – Louis instruiu-os – Remo Lupin? – ele virou-se para ela – Treine com Saulo.

- Parece que eu sobrei. – comentou Sirius ainda abobado.

- Ainda tem a mim, Sir. Black. – ela encarou-o.

- Não poderia ser melhor. – ele disse também encarando-a – Que elemento?

- Ar. – ela cerrou os olhos – Você tem fogo nas veias, certo?

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ele respondeu sem perceber – E... Como sabe o meu nome?

- Sei de mais coisas que imagina, Sir. Black, mas não me pergunte como ou por que.

- Me chame de Sirius, senhorita Sullivan.

- Então me chame de Mary, por obséquio.

Ela se afastou quase cinco passos dele e ergueu a mão direita ao mesmo tempo que ele erguia a esquerda. Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou _**"Ventus Lúmen"**_, um forte relâmpago disparou em direção a ele. Sirius falou:

- _**Aduro! **_– o relâmpago começou a pegar fogo – _**Cedo! **_– e a flecha de relâmpago, que agora queimava, saiu pela janela.

- Maravilhoso! – gritou Louis – União de elementos! Muito útil em batalhas. Ele colocou fogo no relâmpago dela e pôde o controlar. Se Mary fosse sua adversária, ele poderia ter jogado de volta para ela usando aquele feitiço que Lilly usou na última batalha, "_**Rursus**_", é uma ordem para que o encantamento volte de onde saiu. – os alunos assentiram ter entendido.

- Então – começou Saulo – seu elemento é ar?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente – O seu também, não é?

- É. Aprendi com meu pai. Só fiz um ano de escola. – falou o pequeno.

- Eu acabo de descobrir que tenho esse poder. – falou Remo.

- Certo. Você tem que anular meu poder, geralmente se usa o mesmo encantamento, porém eu posso usá-lo de modo não-verbal. Então você tem que saber o que eu usei ou usar um semelhante. Caso prefira pode sobrepor o meu. – ele explicou com ares professorais.

- Okey. – ele afirmou – _**Flamen Vis! **_– uma forte rajada de vento voou na direção do pequeno que apenas estendeu a mão e a rajada sumiu.

- Boa idéia! – ele sorriu animado – Parece que não vai ser tão entediante. – levantou a mão esquerda e conjurou um pequeno tornado – Tente fazer um igual. – e Remo tentou.

- Olhe lá o que vai fazer comigo, Tigui. – ela sorriu travessa.

- Nada que você não permita. – ele sorriu também. – Apague meu fogo, ruiva!

Ele fez um círculo de fogo em torno dela que se transformou em várias lanças apontadas para ela.

- Puxa, Tigui. É assim que você prova que me ama? – ela fez um bico – Tudo bem...

Ela fechou os olhos e com um gracioso movimento dos braços fez uma queda d'água se erguer em torno de si e fechar-se no alto, daquele ponto surgiu uma enorme cobra feita de água que desceu sibilante e parou ao lado dela.

- Então, amor, ataque-me. – ela pediu.

- Não me faça me arrepender. – ele movimentou a mão e uma das lanças foi velozmente para ela e se desintegrou ao tocar a água. – Nem preciso atacar mais, não é? – ele sorriu – Você fica linda aí. Parece uma sereia...

- Obrigada querido, mas sereianos não são um exemplo de beleza – ela sorriu – Minha vez de armar ataque?

- Sim. – ele se afastou um passo.

Ela movimentou a mão direita e a cobra deu o bote sobre Tiago, ele num rápido reflexo criou uma águia de fogo que engoliu toda a enorme cobra e se reduziu a fumaça de imediato.

- Uau! Gostei dessa. Faz outra? – ela pediu animadamente.

- Como você quiser. – ele falou.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

Ele criou uma nova águia de fogo, atrás dela, que dessa vez ficou da altura do teto e abrindo as enormes asas, colocou-as em torno de Lilly num gesto protetor que aqueceu até a alma da garota.

- Ela é sua, agora. – ele disse carinhosamente – Você manda, ela obedece. Escolhe um nome pra ela.

- É macho, não é? – ela disse fascinada.

- Sim. – ele sorriu – Pelo menos foi minha intenção quando o criei.

- Então... Ares.

- Ares? – a enorme ave levantou a cabeça – Ela é sua dona e vai obedecê-la? – a águia assentiu com um gesto da cabeça e piou animadamente, ele sorriu – Bom garoto!

- Vá voar, Ares, mas tome muito cuidado. – a ave saiu pela janela e logo era só um ponto ao longe.

- Meu noivo nunca me deu uma águia de fogo. – comentou Louis – E olha que ele é um dos melhores no elemento fogo de toda a ilha.

- Você nunca pediu, meu bem. – Paul respondeu a indireta de forma bastante direta.

- E que graça teria se eu pedisse? – ela falou com uma expressão irritada.

- Tudo bem, Louie, vou me esforçar. – ele falou num tom ressentido.

- Hey Frank! Tome cuidado. Vai acabar derrubando o castelo! – Alice falou e viu-o sorrir, o castelo havia tremido todo.

- Você quem pediu para eu parar de conjurar flores. – ela riu.

- Tudo bem! – ela direcionou a palma das duas mãos para o chão e concentrou-se, pouco depois, com um sorriso vitorioso, ela levantou a mão direita na direção de uma das janelas e lá estava uma enorme árvore – Adoro fazer coisas levitarem.

- Bem, chega de brincar, Lice. Vamos treinar. – ele apontou a mão esquerda para a área em que estavam e a terra substituiu o acolchoado – Agora sim! – sob os pés de Alice começaram a surgir plantas cheias de espinhos. Apavorada, ela queimou as mesmas com um encantamento espontâneo e fez a terra sob os pés de Frank tremer, o derrubando.

- Você pretendia me matar, seu louco? – ela falou arfante.

- Claro que não, Lice! Iam nascer rosas! Era só uma graça. – ele falou se levantando – Mas você não pode esperar para ver! Não pode confiar em mim!

- Você... Você... Você me assustou! – disse ela um tanto arrependida.

- É, eu sou um monstro mesmo! – disse ele nervoso – Estou cansado, Lice, de fazer o máximo que posso por você e você nem dizer um 'obrigado'. – ele estava bem próximo dela agora.

- Frank! Não fale assim! Me... Desculpe! Eu não queria te magoar. – ela falou sentindo seu olhos arderem.

- Lice, por favor, não chora. – sem suportar vê-la daquele jeito tão frágil, ele a abraçou tentando demonstrar seu carinho através daquele gesto – Eu me excedi. Desculpe-me também. É que as vezes tudo que eu quero é uma palavra doce sua. Algo que me faça crer que eu estou fazendo certo, quer dizer, sendo verdadeiro com você. Ah sei lá! Esqueça.

- Não! Você está certo. Eu pedi que fizesse sua parte e não fiz a minha. Perdoe-me. Você é ótimo. Perfeito. Acho que isso me assusta. – ela sorriu – Eu te amo, Frank.

- Eu também te amo, Alicinha, muito! – ele beijou-lhe a testa – Agora... Vamos treinar antes que falem que não estamos fazendo nada.

As brigas de Alice e Frank sempre eram efêmeras. Na verdade poderiam ser considerados meros desentendimentos, erros de percurso. A compreensão sempre acabava por assolar os dois em algum momento e logo estavam se desculpando um com o outro.

- Sim! – ela moveu as mãos rapidamente e uma árvore nasceu próxima a ele, com um novo movimento ela fez a árvore florescer, era um ipê roxo. Dando um giro em torno de si, ela conjurou uma enorme pedra que se dividiu em várias menores no ar e voaram na direção dele que, num sorriso e num movimento dos dedos, fez um muro, também de pedra, na qual as pedras voadoras bateram e se quebraram. Ele fez o muro baixar e, com um novo movimento da mão esquerda, fez o ipê se balançar e as flores se espalharem pela sala de forma graciosa, alguns deles parando sobre a cabeça de Licinha, formando uma coroa de flores.

Louis e Paul encontravam-se encostados no acolchoado próximo à porta e assistiam bastante impressionados com a facilidade e coragem dos novatos e muito preocupados com a inexperiência deles.

Trocaram de adversário, quando Paul lhes ordenou. O treino ocorreu bastante bom, todos melhoraram bastante e as horas passaram sem que eles vissem.

- Você conhecia a Mary, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou enquanto brincava de malabarismo com três bolas de fogo que conjurara.

- Não. Só a vi uma vez, durante a batalha, noite passada. – ele comentou enquanto capturava uma pequena bola de fogo que voava em torno de si como um pomo de ouro.

- Ela é linda, não? – ele falou sonhador – E doce. Doce como mel.

- É sim, muito bonita. Nada que chegue perto da minha ruiva, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é? – ele sorriu ao ver a cara feia do amigo – Gostou dela? Será que dessa vez você se apaixona?

- Não brinque com isso, Pontas. – ele falou, sério.

- Talvez esteja na hora de você se amarrar. E amar. – ele sorriu, desviando de cada uma das bolas que o amigo jogara em sua direção.

- Nunca, Pontas. Nunca! – ele começou a conjurar uma bola de fogo – Não posso. – a bola estava com metade do tamanho dele – Não conseguiria ser homem de uma só mulher nem que minha vida dependesse disso. – a bola já estava maior que ele – Não mesmo. Ela não merece um cara como eu. – e lançou a bola em direção a Tiago.

- Se você diz. – Tiago rebateu a bola com um aceno– Talvez seja bom pra você Almofadinhas.

- E por que seria? – ele aumentou a velocidade da bola e lançou-a de volta.

- Porque faz a gente feliz pensar que tem alguém pra quem a gente pode correr nas horas difíceis, alguém pra dizer que a gente vai conseguir, desejar boa sorte, dizer que ama... – Ele esticou os dedos da mão esquerda na direção da bola e ela se desfez em vários pequenos chicotes e se prendeu pelas paredes da sala.

- Pontas, você está muito romântico. – ele falou querendo gracejar, mas visivelmente aturdido pelo que o amigo dissera – Vou pensar.

- Há! – Tiago sorriu, vitorioso – Consegui arrancar um "vou pensar" do Almofadinhas. Isso é miraculoso... – girou rapidamente – Pensa rápido! – jogou lanças de fogo na direção dele.

- _**Rursus! **_– as lanças pararam no ar por um breve momento, mas logo voltaram a correr na direção dele – Caramba Pontas! – conjurou um escudo de fogo que foi absorvendo as pontudas lanças e quando a última lança se desfez ele jogou o escudo na direção do amigo.

- _**Rursus!**_ – ele falou e o escudo voltou derrubando um nervoso Sirius, porém não o machucando.

- Pontas! – Sirius gritou nervosamente – Por que o meu deu errado e o seu deu certo?

- Seu amigo está mais concentrado ou tem mais poder que você, Black. – respondeu uma sorridente Mary que lutava com Lilly, ele resmungou algo como "Black de novo não".

- Eu acho que as duas coisas. – disse a ruiva fazendo uma espiral de água e jogando a mesma contra a morena – Como está indo seu amigo, Tigui?

- Meio avoado, se é que me entende. – ele disse desviando de facas de fogo que o amigo havia jogado contra ele – Hey, Almofadinhas! Onde está sua honra? Atacando pelas costas?

- E a sua? Falando coisas pelas minhas costas! – ele falou entre os dentes.

- Você está bem de frente para mim! – ele falou rindo – Tudo bem, não falo mais nada.

- Garotos. – riu Mary – Todos iguais! – ela lançou flechas de relâmpago na direção de Lílian, depois de desviar do espiral.

- Todos. – ela girou graciosamente e se abaixou pondo a mão no chão, esquivando-se das flechas. De onde estava a mão dela surgiram filetes de água que se transformaram numa onça – Adorei essa de fazer animais.

- É incrível! – falou a morena admirada – Nunca consegui conjurar um. Eles lutam ao lado de grandes guerreiros.

- Grandes guerreiros de coração completo. – Louis falou quando passava por elas – Isso quer dizer que apenas guerreiros que conhecem o verdadeiro significado do Amor: a magia mais poderosa.

- Quer dizer que só posso conjurar animais se estiver casada?

- Não, Mary. Conhecendo quem você ama e tendo consciência disso, já poderá.

- Ah! – ela sorriu – Patrick não era meu amor verdadeiro.

- Exatamente – Louis respondeu e se afastou novamente.

- Lílian! – Tiago chamou – Olhe só o que eu fiz pra fazer companhia à sua onça.

- Uau, Tigui! – ela viu o imponente tigre de fogo se aproximar, sem precisar de ordens, da onça e os narizes dos dois animais se tocarem – É lindo!

- Eles se entenderam. – os dois animais rolaram no chão – Não sei se estão brincando ou brigando...

- Parecem duas pessoas que eu conheço. – Sirius falou ironicamente.

Os dois animais pararam de rolar e, sem aviso, pularam sobre Sirius, derrubando-o.

- Hey! O que é isso? Um complô? – ele falou olhando os dois animais.

- Volta aqui, vai acabar derretendo ele. – Lílian falou e a onça se afastou.

- Viu, Almofada? Essa é pra aprender a não falar o que não deve de quem não deve. Ao menos perto de quem não deve ouvir. – Tiago sorria – Volte. – e o tigre se afastou.

- Tudo bem. Não extrapolem. – disse a morena abaixando-se ao lado de Sirius – Tudo bem com você?

- Acho que sim. – ela sorriu e ele se derreteu todo.

- Venha, vamos acabar com esses dois! – e puxou-o para cima.

- Sim. – ele se posicionou ao lado dela, animado – Vamos deixá-los no chão.

- Parece que o cãozinho precisava de um incentivo – observou Tiago afastando-se com Lilly.

- Exatamente. – Sirius sorriu – Eu posso chamar um animalzinho também...

- Não vale, Almofadinhas. – Tiago tocou o ombro da namorada – Pronta?

- Sempre estive. – e com uma piscadela para ele, ela se virou para os oponentes – Boa sorte.

- Você vai precisar. – disse Mary provocativa.

- Que vençam os melhores. – acrescentou Sirius.

- Assim não vai ter graça, Black. – Tiago completou.

- É o que veremos, Potter. – rebateu o amigo.

Lílian moveu discretamente os dedos e a área se tornou um lago, com exceção às partes em que eles estavam, as quais eram de terra firme.

- Vai ser mais divertido assim. – ela falou quando viu sua obra pronta.

- Lílian... Não tô a fim de derreter. – Tiago falou cauteloso.

- E acha que eu deixaria? – ela sorriu de lado.

- Qual o problema dele? – Sirius perguntou a Mary, do outro lado do lago.

- Se você encostar na água enfeitiçada ou conjurada você morre. Corroído. – ela respondeu.

- Isso é loucura! – ele falou exasperado – Não quero derreter.

- Então tome cuidado. – ela mirou-o – Não se discute com a rainha da águas, Sir. Sirius Black.

- Rainha do quê...? – mas não pôde obter resposta, pois o que viu fez com que ambos perdessem a fala.

Do outro lado do lago, na pequenina ilha que havia lá, Tiago e Lílian brincavam, animados, trançando jatos de água e fogo no ar que aos poucos foram formando um enorme dragão, azul e vermelho, de aparência perigosíssima.

- Certo. Não se desespere. Podemos fazer um igual. Eu acho. – falou Mary, olhando abismada – Ele não tem espírito. Não é um animal, é só uma representação de um. Não tem vida, entende?

- Anh... Sim. Como podemos fazer um? – Sirius falou desesperado.

- Concentre-se no que você quer fazer. É só isso.

- Tá. – ele respirou profundamente e deixou seu instinto o levar.

O vento e o fogo se misturaram de forma tranqüila e dançaram acima dos dois enquanto eles observavam seu movimento e logo formaram um dragão branco e vermelho.

- Que demais! – ele falou.

- É sim. Demais. – ela olhava sonhadora para cima – Sirius?

- Sim?

- Você tem alguém...? – ela perguntou cautelosamente.

- Quê? Eu? Não! – ele falou meneando a cabeça com veemência.

- Bem é que você disse que podia conjurar um animal, então eu pensei que...

- Não! É que... – ele baixou o tom de voz – Eu sou um animago, Mary. Posso me transformar num animal quando quero.

- Oh! – ela exclamou – Fascinante! – os olhos da morena brilhavam.

- Mary! – ele falou nervosamente – Lá vem o dragão!

- Prepare-se para firmar o nosso, Sirius.

Concentrados, eles firmaram o dragão impedindo o outro de atravessar aquela distância e alcançá-los. Sentiram que a força posta do outro lado estava aumentando e eles tiveram que se concentrar mais ainda. Do outro lado, Lílian e Tiago seguravam o tornado esperando que seus oponentes o empurrassem, mas ainda não haviam o feito, então resolveram pressionar. Num segundo, já haviam deixado os dois morenos à beira da ilhota. A pressão aumentou sobre Lilly e Tiago e o casal precisou se esforçar para manter a posição. Remo, Alice, Frank e Paul empurravam o tornado do lado de Sirius e Mary agora, com uma enorme força. Quando o casal pensou que não suportaria, sentiu o peso diminuir e viram Louis ajudando-os animadamente. Viram seu tornado tomar um tom branqueado e empurrá-lo se tornou mais fácil, Saulo estava os ajudando. O grupo que inicialmente fora Sirius e Mary agora mal conseguia suportar a pressão feita pelo outro grupo e quando o grupo fraquejou, não houve mais como suportar: foram todos em direção à água.

Preocupado com a namorada, Frank conjurara mais terra firme onde ela caiu. Louis fizera Paul levitar e o levara para junto dela, onde risonha gracejara dizendo que ela havia ganhado dele. Sirius e Mary foram levados, numa lufada de vento feita por ela, para o acolchoado do outro lado. Caindo sobre ele, ela disse:

- Perdão! Não consegui calcular corretamente onde parar! Não sou muito boa nessa parte.

- Eu achei o ângulo perfeito. – sussurrou maliciosamente escorregando suas mãos pelos braços da morena.

- Oras, Black! Um mínimo de respeito comigo! – ela se levantou rapidamente depois de dar um forte tapa na mão dele.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe. Não quis ofendê-la. – ele falou com sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu meio envergonhada. Quem resiste a esses olhos brilhantes? – Precisamos treinar mais.

- É. Parece difícil lutar contra aqueles dois.

- Eles possuem a magia mais poderosa, oras.

- Mas eu também domino o fogo!

- Não, não é isso. A magia mais poderosa é o amor, Sirius.

- Amor é magia?

- Se estou dizendo. Louis também disse, lembra? – ela mirou o horizonte – É a mais antiga, bela e incrível delas.

- Diz com tanta veemência. Já amou alguém?

- Não sei. Acho que não. Aqui na ilha dizem que só se ama de verdade uma vez. – ela suspirou – Já tenho dezesseis anos e nunca amei de verdade. Não é triste?

- Talvez seu coração esteja esperando por alguém. – ele falou receoso.

- Ah! – ela mirou-o – Espero que esse alguém chegue logo, então.

- Haverá de chegar na hora certa. – ele via agora o sol se por no horizonte – Tudo tem a hora certa, Mary. Principalmente a hora certa para amar alguém de verdade.

- Agora foi você quem me surpreendeu. – ela sorriu mirando os últimos raios de sol da tarde – Dizem que ele se manifesta quando o sol se põe.

- Eu acredito que sim. – disse ele a encarando – Por experiência própria.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocou-lhe os lábios com o polegar, buscando sentir sua textura, e delicadamente se abaixou para beijá-la.

- Não pode fazer o que bem entende quando bem entende, Sirius. – ela se afastou um tanto nervosa – Já passei da idade em que se acredita apenas em palavras doces e bem pensadas.

- Mary, é que eu nunca parei pra pensar em palavras doces. Eu nunca precisei ser romântico! – ele parecia realmente confuso – Você acabou de surgir na minha vida e já tá me fazendo pirar. Enlouquecer. – ele acrescentou ao vê-la franzir a testa – Desde quando entrou por aquela porta, toda linda e me deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi! – ele falava velozmente, sem respirar – Olhe aí! Já estou eu falando bonito de novo. Droga! Que foi que você fez? – ele estava arfante.

- Não sei, Sirius. – ela se aproximou calmamente dele e tocou a mão dele, fixando seus olhos nos dele, novamente ele pôde ver uma luz dourada passar por eles – Sei que, quando descobrir, gostaria que você me dissesse. – ela virou de costas, balançando sensualmente os cabelos – Porque eu estou realmente curiosa.

Sirius ficou parado, observando a morena se afastar. Que diabos era aquilo que estava sentindo? Onde estava seu poder de sedução? Porque aquela garota mexia tanto com ele? Porque um sorriso dela o fazia ir ao céu e um olhar de censura o fazia ir diretamente para o inferno? Precisava pensar.

- Vai me deixar louco. Fazer eu endoidar de vez. Como é que pode? Tão recatada e tão sensual. Vou acabar pirando. – balançando a cabeça numa tentativa inútil de por os pensamentos em ordem, ele se afastou em direção aos colegas.

O que Sirius Black não percebeu é que acabara de levar o primeiro fora de sua vida, estava tão perdido e ela o fizera de uma forma tão sutil que mal sentira o peso do primeiro "não" que recebeu de uma garota, mal sentira que não estava mais invicto como não se cansava de dizer a Tiago.

- Não foi injusto! Eram seis de lá contra quatro de cá! Nós ganhamos e fim de papo. – a ruiva mais nova insistia.

- Minha ruivinha está certa. – acrescentou Tiago – Nós ganhamos.

- Não ganharam. Ganhariam se houvesse sido combinado. Além do mais, houve ajuda dos dois lados.

- Paul! Não existe essa regra. Num duelo há um lado vencedor e um perdedor. Lamento, mas vocês perderam. – Louis declarou.

- Tudo bem, Louie. Tudo bem. Mas vou querer uma revanche. – ele sorriu.

- Pode escolher data e hora. – todos riram.

xXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXXxxXXxXxXxxxxxXXxxXxxxxxxXX

- Foi absolutamente incrível o dragão de vocês. – comentou Mary quando seguiam pelos corredores no intuito de tomar banho e jantar.

- Não combinamos nada. – falou Lílian calmamente.

- Na verdade, deixamos que os elementos nos guiassem. – o moreno completou.

- Mágico. – sorriu Sirius – Tiago, por que esse andar é tão frio?

- É o andar do elemento água. – ele explicou – Nós nos sentimos fracos aqui. É o que a água faz com a gente.

- Como você convive com a ruivinha? – ele replicou.

- É fácil. Porque ela tem o efeito contrário. Ela me deixa mais poderoso. Pelo que percebemos, água e fogo trabalham juntos, mas sem se tocar. – ele explicou.

- Pensei que ia dizer que ela te deixa quente. – Sirius disse rindo – Pontas?

- Fala.

- Por que o quarto de vocês fica aqui? Se você sente frio e fica enfraquecido?

- Não sei, Louis quem nos trouxe para cá. – Tiago começou a contar os detalhes do dia de sua chegada ao amigo.

- Lilly? – Mary chamou a ruiva.

- Mary?

- Quando você se apaixonou por Sir. Potter?

- Há seis anos. – ela sorriu – Quando fizemos nossa primeira aventura em Hogwarts e ele me salvou de ser devorada por um gafanhoto mordedor que Hagrid estava criando na época.

- Lílian entrou em desespero. Não se mexia mesmo com o enorme monstro vindo na direção dela. Tive que petrificá-lo. Desde então nos tornamos amigos. – ele completou.

- Interessante. Quantos anos tinham? – ela continuou o interrogatório.

- Onze. Foi quando fomos para Hogwarts. No segundo mês de aula.

- Eu voltava da biblioteca e Tiago voltava da cozinha. Vimos Hagrid passar correndo e fomos atrás dele. Não é, Ti?

- Daí em diante eu participei da maioria de nossas aventuras. Sou o castiçal oficial desses dois. – acrescentou Sirius.

- Participava quando não estava por aí pegando al... – viu o olhar de censura do amigo e parou – Algo para comer com Rabicho na cozinha. – sorriu satisfeito com a mentira que arranjara – Hey, Aluado! – Tiago gritou para o amigo que caminhava mais a frente, pensativo – Não dizem que o vento atiça o fogo?

- Sim, Pontas – respondeu o amigo.

- E como atiça. – falou Sirius, de modo que apenas Tiago o ouvisse e pudesse rir do comentário.

- Será que nós quatro derrubamos a Lílian? – perguntou ele, ao parar de rir.

- Não sei. Podemos tentar. – Aluado sorriu malicioso e cercou-a pela frente.

- Não posso perder isso. – falou a morena, parando e cercando a nova amiga ruiva pela direita.

- Vamos ver se você consegue apagar nós quatro, ruivinha. – declarou Sirius atrás dela.

- E olhem lá o que vão fazer! – alertou Tiago – Não exagerem.

Lílian se mantinha parada entre os quatro. Quando ela se mexeu todos levaram um susto, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, que tomaram sua forma original: lisos e espessos com leves cachinhos nas pontas.

- Prefiro assim. – ela sorriu e seus olhos ficaram mais claros – Vamos brincar, então.

Sirius lhe jogou uma bola de fogo que ela apagou com um movimento. Tiago fez uma enorme fogueira em torno dela e Remo fez uma enorme rajada de vento aumentar o poder do fogo. Lilly tremeu, mas se manteve firme, sentiu o calor do fogo em torno de si e respirando com dificuldade esticou os braços para o alto e os abaixou, ainda esticados, fazendo uma espécie de circunferência de água, a qual levitou acima da cabeça e desceu em torno dela, como um bambolê. O círculo desceu com graciosidade e parou na altura da cintura dela, começando a girar velozmente enquanto ela, de olhos fechados, batia um dos pés de forma ritmada. A água cobriu toda a extensão de seu corpo e formou uma flor que se abriu lentamente sobre o círculo de fogo, apagando-o.

- Que ruiva, chata. – comentou Sirius.

- Vamos lá, não acabou. – sorriu Mary lançando um relâmpago sobre ela, que agora se encontrava de olhos abertos, e facilmente cobriu-o com água e lançou-o sobre Sirius.

Este desviara e jogara rápidas bolas de fogo sobre a ruiva que desviava ou apagava as mesmas. Tiago começou a fazer o mesmo que o amigo e desviar se tornou mais difícil. Então, Mary e Remo usaram seus poderem para acelerar ainda mais as bolas. Quando algumas das rápidas bolas lhe acertaram os braços, a garota gemeu, sentindo queimar e se abaixou, fazendo eles acertarem uns aos outros. Querendo acabar logo com aquilo para curar os ferimentos que recém adquirira, a ruiva derrubou os quatro adversários com um chicote feito de água e, os empurrando pela direita, num rápido movimento da mão direita machucada, ela os fechou entre a parede e uma grade de água, e se levantou.

- Sei que tentaram pegar leve. Mas já chega. – ela fechou os olhos e movimentou a mão direita libertando-os.

- Desculpe, Lílian. – Mary falou indo na direção dela.

- Nos empolgamos, ruivinha. – acrescentou um Sirius visivelmente preocupado.

- Onde você se machucou, Lilly? – Tiago ultrapassou os outros três pegando as mãos da namorada.

- Será que tem alguma enfermaria aqui? – questionou Remo.

- Não precisa. Acho que consigo curar. Machuquei-me nas mãos, Ti. E nos braços. – ele imediatamente disparou a beijar todos os espaços possíveis em suas mãos – Tiago!

- Deixe ele, Lílian. Pelo menos tem alguém que se preocupe. – comentou Mary.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou Remo a ela.

- Só uma queimadura. – ela sorriu e fixou seus olhos nos dele – Logo vai passar.

- Mas você não vai esperar. – falou a ruiva – Me mostre onde você queimou.

A morena mostrou à ruiva e esta pondo a mão sobre o braço esquerdo da garota, fez a queimadura desaparecer.

- Mais alguém? – Lílian perguntava como um sorveteiro querendo saber se mais alguma das crianças queria sorvete.

- Eu. – Tiago mostrou-a um profundo furo no ombro, onde, aparentemente um dos relâmpagos de Mary entrara.

- Por Merlin! Isso deve estar doendo. – ela passou o dedo indicador em torno do machucado e o sangramento parou, com delicadeza ela moveu a mão sobre o machucado, sem tocar-lhe a pele, e a luz envolveu-o, curando-o.

- Não me machuquei. – informou Aluado – Pelo menos não nessa mini-batalha.

- Remo, será que eu posso tentar curar algum dos seus ferimentos? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Não acho que vá dar certo, Lílian. – mas ao ver a expressão chorosa da amiga – Tudo bem. Podemos tentar. Mas é bom que não doa mais do que já dói!

- Não vai doer. – afirmou Mary – É só alguém meio que anestesiar.

- Mas você não entende. São ferimentos de... De...

- Lobisomem. – ela completou por ele – Eu sei. Mas está lidando com Lílian Evans, Remo. Pode acreditar, não vai doer.

- Como sabe que são feridas de lobisomem? – ele perguntou rapidamente.

- Sei de muitas coisas, Sir. Não ser preocupe, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.

- Tá... – ele concordou desconfiado.

- Bem. Devo ir para os meus aposentos. Nos veremos na hora do jantar, então. – ela fez uma reverência educada.

- Até já, Mary. – falou Remo, no que ela sorriu e se retirou.

- Hey, Aluado! – chamou um nervoso Sirius – Está dando encima dela?

- E se estiver? – ele rebateu.

- Estaria traindo Natalie!

- Como se você ligasse para isso.

- Mas você liga!

- Ligo. Mas não tenho nada com Natalie.

- Porque não quer. Sabe que ela é louca por você.

- E eu por ela. Mas não posso pô-la em risco!

- Já ouvi isso antes. – a voz de Louis ecoou no corredor.

- Eu também. – informou Lílian.

- O que ainda fazem aqui? Deixamos Frank e Alice nos aposentos deles. Logo estarão prontos para o jantar.

- Aposentos deles...? – começou Sirius, mas Tiago interrompeu-o.

- Certo. Vamos para os nossos.

- O de Sirius e Remo é no corredor paralelo ao de vocês, a porta vermelha. – informou Paul.

- Até já! – disse Lílian se virando e puxando os garotos.

Quando já estavam afastados do outro casal Tiago explicou-lhes.

- As coisas aqui são diferentes. Eles acham que Lílian e eu somos casados. Possivelmente Frank e Lice também.

- Mas como?

- Quando viemos para cá, já usávamos alianças. Parece que o sentimento é suficiente para casar duas pessoas. Entende? – Tiago falou.

- Pelo menos é assim entre Magus. Ou achamos que é. – afirmou Lilly.

- Incrível! – Remo falou – Aparecendo a aliança você passa a dividir os aposentos com a pessoa?

- Sim. Mas isso não significa necessariamente que devam... – explicou Lilly.

- Ah! – Sirius parecia aturdido e mal ligava para a conversa – Onde é o meu quarto?

- No corredor da frente. – informou Tiago.

- Nos encontramos aqui em uma hora, Pontas. – falou Remo e se retirou

- Até já, casal. – e o moreno mais alto também se retirou.

- Venha. – ele puxou-a pela mão para dentro do quarto – Já não era sem tempo de nos deixarem a sós!

Ele exclamou e, pondo-a contra a parede, beijou-a de modo carinhoso. Ela correspondera do mesmo modo. Se afastaram por alguns segundos a fim de compassar as respirações e olharem um para o outro, quando ele foi em sua direção novamente ela desviou, dizendo:

- Não, senhor. Você me machucou hoje. E temos um compromisso em uma hora! – ela notou a cara de infelicidade dele – Mais tarde a gente _conversa_. – ela foi se afastando, mas ele puxou-a de encontro a si novamente.

- Vou cobrar. – e dando-lhe um selinho, a soltou.

Ela se manteve parada, abismada por ele tê-la soltado tão facilmente, sido tão compreensivo. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando dera inúmeros foras naquela perfeição de homem? Ela sorriu, se aproximou enquanto ele estava de costas tirando a camisa, e lhe abraçou.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou ela.

- Pelo quê? – ele falou, entrelaçando as duas mãos dela às suas.

- Por me aturar. – ele riu.

- Faço o que for por você. E com prazer. – ele relaxou ao senti-la encostar a cabeça nas suas costas

- Você cresceu meio do nada, Ti. Era tão imaturo.

- Um dia isso tinha que acontecer, não é? – ele agora alisava os braços dela – Mas que houve com você? Ataque de carência?

- Sim. Vontade de ficar pertinho de você, Tigui. – ele virou-se lentamente e pôde abraçá-la também.

- Nem me fale, Lilly. É só o que eu quero. E pro resto da vida. – ele acrescentou fazendo-a sorrir.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento?

- Não dá. Já somos casados.

- Você sabe que não. Quer dizer, nos gostamos e tal, mas nunca houve cerimônia, essas coisas.

- Somos casados em alma, Lílian. Você é minha e eu sou seu, só seu.

Ela sorriu e beijou suavemente o pescoço dele e logo depois os lábios.

- Não me provoque, ruiva.

- Não provoco. Só vou tomar banho. – ela se soltou dele, pegando a toalha.

- Hohoho. Eu também. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- O meu banho é rápido. – ela abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Não se for ao mesmo tempo em que o meu.

- Cale-se! – ela apelou e ele riu.

- Tudo bem, vá lá. – mostrando-lhe a língua, ela entrou pela porta já aberta.

Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Alice e Frank saíram de seus aposentos.

- Uau. Que quartinho mais ou menos, hein?

- Pois é! Digno de um hotel de luxo.

- Frank, – ela começou – será que um dia vou ter tudo isso?

- Tenho certeza, Lice. – ele passou a mão em torno da cintura da namorada. – O quarto deles é no andar de baixo. – ele informou ao ver a escada.

- Certo.

Alice era uma garota bem criada de uma família de sangues-puros não muito grande, nunca tiveram muito dinheiro, no entanto, tinham a classe que toda família puro-sangue gostaria de ter graças à sua avó e seu avô. Alice sempre fora bastante estabanada e esquecida, às vezes insegura, mas nada que um bom incentivo familiar não resolvesse.

Por sua vez, Frank era de uma família puro sangue e bem favorecida financeiramente, ele nunca se preocupava muito com dinheiro ou classe, era humilde e sincero como ninguém. Seu pai trabalhava no ministério, na sessão de execução de leis da magia e também era colunista do Profeta Diário, na sessão de burocracias, julgamentos e política em geral. A mãe era uma senhora distinta e com um gosto peculiar para roupas, costumava desenhar roupas para lojas bruxas quando era mais nova, mas atualmente escrevia livros de receitas exóticas, misturas que ela mesma criava.

No quarto dos garotos, Remo e Sirius discutiam animadamente sobre as últimas partidas de quadribol. Olhando para o relógio da parede, Sirius chamou-o para irem.

- Vamos atrás do Pontas, daí a gente pergunta pra Lilly onde é o quarto da Mary. – sugeriu Aluado quando fechavam a porta do enorme quarto.

- Quer fazer o favor de desistir da Mary?

- Não sei por quê.

- Porque ela não é pro seu bico. – disse enquanto acompanhava os rápidos passos de Remo.

- Ela não compartilha dessa opinião. – ele sorriu.

- Aluado! Temos um pacto de não pegar a mulher do outro a não ser que ele já tenha cansado, desistido e liberado.

- Ela não é sua!

- Mas eu quero que seja! – ele gritou.

- O que você quer que seja, Sissi? – perguntou Alice que vinha no mesmo corredor que eles, mas no sentido oposto.

- Nada!

- Sirius está me acusando de querer a garota dele.

- Não se preocupe, Sissi, Lupin tem dona.

- Não era pra deixar assim tão claro! – exclamou Remo.

- Não esquenta, Aluado. Você pode não querer ela, mas pode fazê-la querer você. – comentou Frank.

- Não dá idéia! – Sirius já parecia nervoso com tantas perspectivas.

- Mas... Cadê o casal top? – perguntou Alice olhando para a porta do quarto de Lílian e Tiago.

- Não sei. – Remo bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Será que aconteceu algo? – Frank perguntou.

- Acho que o Pontas se afogou. – supôs Sirius.

- Só se for nos olhos da Lílian. – Alice falou – Fiz natação com Tigui dos cinco aos onze anos. Para aquele garoto nadar é tão natural quanto respirar.

- Certo, então sobram poucas suposições a se fazer. – Sirius sorriu malicioso, enquanto Aluado batia na porta.

- Não pense besteiras. – Frank falou – Ainda.

- Vamos ter que arrombar! – Sirius falou, animado.

- Alorromora, serve para essas ocasiões, seu cão sarnento. – Aluado informou.

- Que coisa mais sem emoção. – ele resmungou.

- Sirius gosta de dramas. – riu Alice.

- Ele é um drama, Licinha. – informou Remo.

- Engraçadinhos. – ele bateu novamente na porta – E nada do casal top vir. Tô ficando entediado.

- Vamos abrir. – sugeriu Lice.

- Sou puro demais para ver o que pode estar ocorrendo aí! – Almofadinhas tapou os olhos de forma inocente.

- E eu sou a Cinderela, Sissi. – Alice ironizou.

- Ai! Ela é sempre assim tão grossa? – ele perguntou a Frank num tom exageradamente fresco, como se só ele pudesse ouvir.

- Na maior parte do tempo é doce como mel. – ela sorriu desdenhosa para Sirius.

- É sim. Alicinha é quase perfeita. – Aluado completou.

- Também acho que ela é muito boa. – ele sorriu olhando a pequena loira de baixo a cima.

- Olhe lá, Black. – Frank advertiu – Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar.

- É o que veremos. – Sirius pegou a mão solta de Lice e puxou-a em sua direção, em seguida jogou-a de encontro ao chão, segurando-a firmemente nas costas e fazendo-a segurar-se em seus ombros.

- Nossa, Sissi, Você nunca me contou desses seus talentos na dança. – ela falou.

- Aprendi numa colônia de férias para a qual fomos, na França, eu e Tiago, quando éramos pirralhos. – ele fez uma careta – Coisas de mães.

- Cá entre nós. – ela falou levantando a perna e ele se segurou para não tocá-la – Você pode dar umas aulinhas pro Frank. – ela piscou – Ele não é um exímio pé-de-valsa. – completou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Quem sabe... – Black respondeu, olhando-a cobiçoso.

- Já chega. – Frank falou decidido, tirando Lice dos braços de Sirius – Não sou pé-de-valsa, nem idiota.

- Ninguém disse que você é. – Sirius falou – Mas Licinha é tentação demais para um pobre homem como eu. Tire-a daqui!

- Já tirei. – respondeu carrancudo.

- E a porta? – Aluado perguntou.

- Que porta? – responderam os outros três.

- Essa de madeira na frente de vocês, tapados. – ele respondeu mal-criado, revirando os olhos.

- Ahhhhh! – responderam compreendendo.

- Abrimos ou não abrimos? – perguntou ele impaciente.

- Ah! Abre. – falou Lice.

- É! Abre logo. – Sirius exclamou.

- Manda ver. – Frank apoiou.

- Lá vou eu... – ele girou o trinco da porta, e o que viram deixou todos eles parados à porta, de boca aberta.

Tiago e Lílian estavam sobre a cama, ela deitada e ele com uma perna de cada lado dela, ajoelhado. Ele fazia cócegas na garota e ela ria gostosamente. Em seguida ela girou sobre ele e virou o jogo, sendo ele a rir. Segundos depois, ele rolou por cima dela, novamente e os dois riram.

- Hum hum! – pigarreou Remo quando Lílian girava sobre Tiago e, perdendo o equilíbrio, os dois despencaram no chão com um baque surdo.

- Outch! – gemeu Tiago.

- Hum... – Lílian levantava-se, mas quando viu os quatro amigos abismados, ela rolou para o lado, saindo de cima do garoto, e desatou a rir novamente.

- Mas... O que? – Tiago começava a perguntar quando também viu os amigos e pôs-se a rir mais ainda.

- Qual o problema deles? – Aluado perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas parece grave. – respondeu Sirius, visivelmente aturdido.

- Devemos chamar um medibruxo? – sugeriu Frank.

- Acho que um banho de água gelada resolve. – afirmou Alice, convicta.

- Vocês... – começou Tiago ainda sem fôlego – Pre... Precisam ver... A cara... cara que fi-fi-fizeram. – e novamente caiu na gargalhada.

- É. Mesmo. – disse Lílian entre risadas.

Se entreolhando, um tanto confusos, eles deram de ombros e logo o quarto se encheu de mais risadas.

- Preciso guardar essa cena para o resto da minha vida. – afirmou Lílian pegando um copo sobre o criado, minutos depois – _Aguamenti! _– o copo se encheu de água – Foi hilário.

- Você também ficaria assim se tivesse visto o que nós vimos. – afirmou Remo.

- Mas vocês não viram nada demais. – protestou Tiago.

- Vimos um casal de quase dezoito anos brincando de fazer cócegas. – informou Frank.

- Pareciam duas crianças. – disse Alice.

- Duas crianças crescidas. – Remo completou – E Sirius ainda insistiu que vocês estavam de sacanagem.

- Batemos na porta trezentas vezes! – Sirius exclamou – Não responderam. Que queriam que eu pensasse?

- Algo mais decente. – Lilly sorriu.

- É! – Tiago concordou – Tudo o que aconteceu foi que Lílian começou a me importunar, para calá-la tive que fazer cócegas!

- Não ouvimos batidas na porta. Estávamos entretidos demais.

- Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa. – Alice se levantou – Que acha Lilly? Estou digna de jantar com o rei? – Alice girou dentro de um delicado vestido longo cor-de-rosa, os cabelos presos num coque bastante firme, com alguns fios soltos e sandálias de salto agulha que, com certeza, não eram conhecidas pelos Magus daquela época.

- Claro! Está linda, Lice. De onde você tirou essa sandália? – ela se levantou do chão – Preciso me arrumar também.

- Eu trouxe no meu bolso, encolhida, sabe como é. – ela sorriu – Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas.

- Você vale por duas nesse quesito, Licinha. Ainda estamos com tempo?

- Cinco minutos. – respondeu Tiago, enquanto terminava de prender a gravata azul escura e prateado – Muito úteis esses feitiços pra trocar de roupa que Louis nos ensinou.

- Prefiro o método tradicional. – informou Sirius sentando-se no divã, relaxado.

- Detesto trajes de festa. – Frank falou.

- Você se acostuma. Minha mãe me comprou montes delas para irmos às festas do ministério ou aquelas promovidas pela família. – Sirius era sem dúvida um dos mais bem arrumados, tinha os cabelos encantados para parecerem sempre molhados e uma aparência aristocrática – Desde pequeno eu as uso.

- Quando eu era criança, eu gostava. – Tiago comentou – Mas agora me parecem tão inúteis.

- Não me importo com elas. São boas para tapar meus machucados.

- Remo! – Lílian chamou – Ainda quero tentar curar seus ferimentos.

- Não vai querer vê-los, Lilly.

- Você não pode saber. Pretendo ser medibruxa. Com esse meu novo dom poderei ajudar muitas pessoas. – ela sorriu – Agora, me ajude Alice. – ela moveu os dedos e apareceu um vestido lilás cheio de rendas em seu corpo – Esse? – ela girou – Ou esse? – indicou o vestido azul-claro de cetim que agora vestia.

- O segundo. O primeiro te deixa velha. – ela fez uma careta – Vai de cabelos soltos?

- Sim. Mas com essa presilha. De lado. – ela sorriu e abriu a mão indicando uma presilha prateada, em forma de fada.

- Esplêndido! – ela exclamou – Esses brincos! – e com um movimento na direção da amiga, fez aparecer um brinco de argola prateado com strass – Perfeita!

- Lilly? – ela ouviu Tiago chamá-la – Ponha luvas.

- Por que, Tigui? – as duas se voltaram para ele, curiosas.

- Porque Mary disse que é uma tradição aqui. – ele explicou.

- Nossa, Ti! – exclamou Sirius – Tá por dentro da moda hein, amiga!

- E nem avisou pra gente! Já pensou se eu pago um mico desses? – Remo pôs as duas mãos na cintura e fez uma cara cínica.

- Nem me fale! – Frank gesticulou fingindo nervosismo – Seria a pior coisa do mundo!

- Não seja por isso. – disse Lílian conjurando luvas rosa pink nas mãos dos três.

- Ficou fabulosa! – Alice disse a Frank.

- Achei incrível. – uma voz doce disse à porta.

- Mary! – exclamou Lílian indo na direção dela – Você está linda!

Mary, no auge de sua experiência em festas comemorativas e jantares, vestira-se da forma mais simples e ao mesmo tempo estonteante, vestia um longo e rodado vestido verde escuro aveludado com um pequeno decote em vê que realçava sua silhueta, brincos de ouro retorcido e luvas negras, simplesmente. Os longos cílios realçados por uma sombra prateada e os lábios coloridos de vermelho leve.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu – Mas, diga-me, por que esses rapazes estão usando luvas? Pensava que era exclusividade das mulheres. Ainda mais rosa, uma cor tão feminina. – ela tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Ah! Não ligue querida. Eles são assim mesmo. – Alice informou.

- Eles. – Tiago ressaltou e fez um gesto amplo em direção aos amigos – Eu não. – e indicou as próprias mãos, balançando-as – Sabe como é, alguns caras gostam de coisas de mulher.

- É claro que não, Sir. Potter. Jamais pensaria isso do esposo de Lílian Evans.

- Lílian! – exclamou um Sirius exaltado, ele não falara nada, estivera

parado com a boca entreaberta o tempo todo – Tire isso da minha mão!

- Acalme-se, Sirius. – Mary foi até ele e, com sutileza, tirou as luvas dele – Pronto. Posso ficar com elas? São deslumbrantes.

- Claro. – ele falou, hipnotizado por ela, por sua delicadeza e pelos arrepios que o mero toque dela lhe causou.

- Lílian... – Remo mostrou as duas mãos com luvas – Tire isso de mim. Sou alérgico a frescura.

- De mim também! – pediu Frank.

- Oras, querido, não queria estar na moda? – Alice perguntou irônica, mas vendo o olhar dele – Tudo bem, eu tiro. – ela sorriu, fazendo as luvas desaparecerem – Bem melhor.

- Também achei. – ele mexeu os dedos como se quisesse comprovar que estavam normais – Tem certeza que conseguem sobreviver com luvas?

- Absolutamente, Frank. – Mary informou-lhe – Lílian ficou ótima de azul, como na tradição.

- Como assim? – ela questionou.

- A tradição diz que você deve ir de azul. – ela falou rapidamente – É só o que posso dizer.

- Certo... – Lílian falou, conjurando luvas para si mesma – Agora vamos. Hmmm... Mary?

- Pois não?

- Quem vai estar lá?

- Só a família real e seus cônjuges.

- Você é da família real?

- Sim. Sou prima de Louis. – explicou.

- Tudo bem. Vamos? Estamos atrasados, suponho. – ela apressou – Vai levar-nos?

- Vim para isso.

Eles seguiram até a escada que levava ao andar de baixo e seguiram para a esquerda até uma enorme porta.

- Deixe-me explicá-los. – Mary começou – A tradição rege que os homens entrem primeiro e depois as mulheres. Tanto com relação aos convidados quanto com relação aos que os recebem. Mas os segundos chegam cerca de meia hora antes. – ela mirou os rapazes – Devem descer a escada, fazer a reverência e ir em direção a seus lugares. Frank e Tiago devem permanecer de pé e esperar para deixar suas esposas acomodadas. Depois entramos nós. – ela olhou para o relógio na parede, ele não possuía números e, sim, símbolos – A porta vai abrir em segundos, preparem-se.

- Mas...? – Sirius começou a falar, mas nesse momento ouviu-se o ranger da monstruosa porta.

Os quatro garotos sentiram o nervosismo invadir-lhes. Respirando profundamente, Frank começou a andar, no que foi seguido pelos amigos. Do alto da escada eles viram cerca de cento e cinqüenta pessoas sentadas em torno de uma enorme mesa oval. Eles começaram a descer e perceberam não saber onde sentar. Ao descer o último degrau, fizeram a reverência e, seguindo seus instintos, dirigiram-se, cada qual, a um lugar.

Frank e Tiago ficaram de pé, observando discretamente cada uma das pessoas e aquele que parecia ser o rei.

- Ai, que nervoso! – exclamou Lílian.

- Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo. – Mary voltou a consultar o relógio – Vai se abrir novamente. Venha Alice.

- Mas, e eu? – exclamou Lílian desesperada

- Você é a convidada de honra. Deverá entrar por último.

- Boa sorte! – Alice falou quando a porta se abriu novamente.

- Para vocês também. – ela falou, trêmula.

Alice e Mary entraram e desceram as escadas com leveza. Alice foi em direção a Frank e Mary sentou-se entre Remo e Sirius. Vendo o olhar de súplica de Tiago, Mary moveu os lábios dizendo para ele esperar. Segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente.

Houve cerca de um minuto de espera até que Lílian aparecesse no alto da escada. Ouviu-se um arrastar de cadeiras, todos os convidados se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência respeitosa.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Projeto de Glossário:**_

_**Aduro! **: queimar, por fogo._

_**Cedo!** : Vá / saia._

_**Flamen Vis! **: força do vento._

_**Ventus Lúmen **: relâmpago._

_**Comperio** e **Rursus** vocês já conhecem e o restante eh liberação dos poderes. Se quiserem eu ponho a tradução literal!_

* * *

_Entããão como estão? Be__m, eu adorei esse cap e o próximo, amei por Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank e Mary na história! Tava precisando de animação, não é?_

_Bem, vem muita coisa por aí e quero saber se você gostaram da Mary e da personalidade de todos eles._

_Gostaram da aulinha? A festa que vem por aí... Vocês não perdem por esperar!_

_Vou por uns trechinhos, porque já tá pronto e se tiver uma reviews fofinhas eu posto mais sorriso enorme._

_**Uma Idéia...**_

- Pontas! – Sirius gritou ao longe – Talvez nós devamos dar uma animada na festa. – o belo garoto levantou as sobrancelhas buscando a aprovação do amigo que, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, pôs-se a dançar com Lílian.

**_Atitudes..._**

- Absolutamente deprimente não ter ninguém com quem dançar. – comentou Mary com algumas garotas, logo atrás de Sirius.

- Também há garotos solteiros, Marysita. Aguarde. – uma das garotas disse, encarando Sirius.

**_Pondo em prática..._**

- Que vocês vão fazer? – a ruiva questionou, ofegante.

- Nós! – disse Remo que acabara de chegar – Mary, me arranje um par pra dançar. De preferência que não faça perguntas nem queira se casar.

- Tudo bem... – ela riu – Mais ou menos de setenta quilos?

- Por Merlin! – ele exclamou e ela riu novamente.

- Já entendi. – ela fez sinal para uma baixinha de cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase louros, que usava um vestido vermelho sangue, a qual veio até eles.

- Poderia dançar comigo? – Remo se antecipou.

- Bem... Sim. – ela olhou Mary confusa – Mas... Por quê?

- Você disse que ela não faria perguntas! – Remo exclamou.

_**Descobrindo mais a cada instante...**_

- Sirius fala bem. Quem fez o discurso pra ele? – questionou Mary.

- Não subestime Sirius Black, Mary. Ele acabou de criar, ninguém aqui tem discurso pronto. – Lílian informou.

_Não percam o próximo capítulo de Mistério do Destino!_

_Boooa semana pra todos vocês, MIL obrigados pelas reviews, respondo todas no próximo cap e espero a opinião de vocês!_

_Beiiiijos_

_Diana Black!_


	6. Família

N/A: Cap dedicado a Marismylle, mais explicações, no fim do cap, BOA LEITURA!

"_Alice e Mary entraram e desceram as escadas com leveza. Alice foi em direção a Frank e Mary sentou-se entre Remo e Sirius. Vendo o olhar de súplica de Tiago, Mary moveu os lábios dizendo para ele esperar. Segundos depois a porta se abriu novamente._

_Houve cerca de um minuto de espera até que Lílian aparecesse no alto da escada. Ouviu-se um arrastar de cadeiras, todos os convidados se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência respeitosa."_

**Capítulo 6**

Família

Lílian estava atordoada. Aquilo era uma reunião familiar? Não queria nem ver uma festa de aniversário. Por Merlin! Por que estavam todos a olhando daquele jeito? Queria respostas, mas, só o que tinha, eram questões. Ela desceu o primeiro degrau e localizou Tiago, aquilo deu-lhe forças para continuar. Ele estava lá. Nada de mal lhe aconteceria. Ela desceu o segundo, depois o terceiro e assim sucessivamente, até completar os quinze degraus da escada. Fez sua reverência, no que os convidados a imitaram. Ela viu o homem que deveria ser o rei, estava entre Louis e uma senhora alta e loira, vir em sua direção e se ajoelhar, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

Ela aceitou, meio confusa, e ele direcionou-a para a mesa. Todos se sentaram e os olharam fixamente, alguns sorriam, visivelmente animados, outros observavam atentamente, curiosos. Ela chegou onde Tiago estava, este puxou a cadeira e ela se sentou. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e, vendo seu nervosismo, pegou sua mão sob o branquíssimo forro da mesa.

- Boa noite! – a voz grave do pai de Louie ecoou pelo recinto e foi seguida de vários 'boa noite' – Estamos aqui hoje para receber e homenagear convidados muitíssimo especiais que vieram de longe. – ele mirou Lílian – Peço desculpas, mas não pude trazer todos os familiares. Alguns estão viajando e outros muito ocupados, mas tenho certeza que todos eles gostariam muito de estar aqui. – ele sorriu de modo carinhoso e Lílian sentiu seu coração ser aquecido e seu nervosismo se esvair – Bem, acredito que até a menor criança sabe ou sente quem é essa jovem ruiva que se encontra ao meu lado. Ela é alguém da nossa nobre família, alguém que representa um importante poder para todos os Magus. E, confirmando, ou não, cada um dos sentimentos de vocês, essa é a Princesa das Águas, possuidora do poder e da alma de minha avó, Nafrínia. Ela veio de cinco mil anos a frente, através de uma magia de reconhecimento criada por algum de nossos descendentes para trazer-nos Magus do futuro. O porquê, ainda não sabemos, mas nos sentimos honrados em tê-los aqui, trazendo harmonia e equilíbrio para os elementos de Insula Magus. – fez uma pausa na qual olhou para cada rosto – Como podem ver, caros convidados, a realeza em nossa ilha não significa poderes políticos, como significaria nas outras comunidades bruxas, e sim, os descendentes diretos dos maiores e mais poderosos Magus e, obviamente, a missão de manter o equilíbrio entre os elementos. Esse equilíbrio, tão tênue, tem sido ameaçado por vários rebeldes. Podemos supor, com alguma certeza, que esses senhores vieram com a missão de nos ajudar a manter esse equilíbrio. Entretanto eles não conhecem a magia Magus no futuro do qual vieram, a não ser por lendas e histórias. Isso nos leva a crer que, de algum modo a ilha foi banida ou fechada para a segurança de todo o universo e, possivelmente, a missão desses jovens senhores é de reabrir a ilha no futuro para alguma causa especial, ou passar essa informação para as próximas gerações de modo a esses tomarem esse conhecimento. – nesse momento, Louis se levantou.

- Todos nós sabemos que o elemento representado por Lílian – ela indicou a garota com a mão – é raro de se encontrar nos dias de hoje. Como representante dele, nesta era, temos apenas eu e a filha de Raymon e Liz, a pequena Elisa, e todos sabemos, isso prejudica o equilíbrio universal. Temos sim, homens talentosos na arte da água, mas nada que se compare ao nosso poder. Em compensação temos cada vez mais Magus da terra e não sabemos o porquê. Os poderosos Magus de fogo, apesar de não serem muitos, não tem tido a água para equilibrar, isso tem os tornado perigosos. O ar, apesar de não ter mudado em quantidade, tem enfraquecido. Lamento dizer, senhores, - ela respirou profundamente e olhou com firmeza para os convidados – estamos vivendo uma crise em Insula Magus e nós, como descendentes diretos dos grandes fundadores da ilha, precisamos entrar em consenso e resolvê-la.

- Em compensação a tudo isso – a possante voz de Paul soou – Lílian tem equilibrado, juntamente com as outras duas, não sabemos como, todo o poder de água universal. Tiago e Sirius – ele indicou-os – são Magus de fogo, incrivelmente poderosos, tenho certeza de que vão nos ajudar muito. Frank e Alice – ele novamente indicou as pessoas das quais falava – são Magus da terra, com um diferencial: eles não tem a maldade e a perversidade dos Magus que vemos hoje, são bons e tem respeito pelo seu elemento. Finalmente, temos Remo – indicou o moreno – elemento ar, tão poderoso quanto Mary e Saulo, mas não possui o devido treinamento, ainda. Estamos trabalhando nisso e o próprio Saulo tem nos ajudado. – alguns dos presentes riram e comentaram algo entre si – Saulo é o Magus de ar mais poderoso desta era e merece que o tratemos com o devido respeito, apesar de ser um garotinho muito travesso. – ele sorriu.

- Eles morrem de inveja, Paul. O sonho deles é um dia ser como eu. – ele sorriu marotamente e Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam – No entanto... Entendo a situação na qual nos encontramos. – agora o pequeno estava sério – Acredito que nossos convidados e descendentes serão de grande utilidade. Sir. Lupin é muito talentoso, devo dizer. Digam-me, já consultaram as escrituras?

- Excelente pergunta. – um homem de cabelos loiros compridos falou – Possivelmente as inscrições vão nos ajudar. Profecias talvez?

- Posso me encarregar de pesquisar. – uma moça de pele morena disse, sorrindo – Terei bastante tempo para me dedicar, agora que estou grávida. – houve um burburinho entre os convidados enquanto a moça continuava feliz, em seu lugar.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso! – exclamou Louis – Onde está Brad?

- A caminho. Comuniquei-me com ele agora a pouco, ele pediu que eu fosse contando. – ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos – Está aqui.

- Desculpe o atraso. – um alto homem acabara de aparatar ao lado dela, ele estava tão feliz quanto a mesma – Não acreditam na bagunça que os aprendizes de construtores fizeram no novo hospital. Tive que arrumar tudo e dar um sermão neles. Não vejo a hora de eles fazerem o teste final. – ele beijou a testa da esposa e se sentou ao lado dela – Ah! Que indolência. Perdoe-me, Senhora Lílian. – a garota olhou rapidamente para Tiago ao ouvir o 'senhora' – É um prazer conhecê-la e tê-la em nossa era.

- Igualmente. – ela disse simpática. Senhora, pensou. Não tenho dezessete anos e me chamam de senhora. Logo, logo nos perguntarão para quando são as crianças.

- Para quando serão as crianças? – perguntou, animada, uma senhora de prováveis setenta anos.

Tudo o que faltava, pensou Tiago, mal sabem eles que não temos sequer um dia de namoro. Lílian vai pirar com tanta pressão. Mas quem sabe ela não resolve que é hora de proceder a geração Potter? Não é o perfil de Lílian Evans, é? Ou seria Lílian Potter? Melhor parar de pensar, concluiu.

- Bem, senhores. – ele começou tentando ajudar a ruiva ao seu lado – Em nossa era os casais têm filhos um pouco mais velhos. Por volta dos vinte anos.

- Mas que desperdício! – exclamou um senhor de olhos verde-água – Lucy e eu temos seis rapazes e três moças. E tenho trinta anos.

Lílian teve um sobressalto. Nove filhos aos trinta anos. É quase um filho por ano, calculou. _Não sou uma coelha! _Gritou em pensamento.

- Não se deve deixar de aproveitar a fertilidade das mulheres. Muito menos de mulheres como Lílian. – um homem negro, bastante alto, se manifestou.

- Que você quer dizer com "mulheres como Lílian", senhor? – Tiago não pode segurar a curiosidade, nem o ciúme.

- Bem, sir, sua mulher é muito bela e poderosa. – ele explicou um tanto constrangido.

- Devemos respeitar a cultura de nossos convidados, senhores. – Louis falou, preocupada – Apesar de também serem Magus, são de eras diferentes, possuem costumes diferentes, e vivem numa sociedade diferente – os Magus concordaram.

- Senhor Straws? – Remo chamou, tomando coragem – Não conhecemos as escrituras referidas por Saulo.

- Claro, senhor Lupin. Falha minha. – o rei respondeu-o – Temos aqui na ilha alguns Magus especializados na arte das escrituras. Em geral, eles são do elemento ar. Então, devo pedir que algum deles lhe explique.

- Não olhe para mim! – Saulo fez uma careta – Não gosto de ler! Detesto escrituras.

- Tudo bem, Saulo, eu explico. – uma mulher de olhos azuis falou docemente – Devo me apresentar, sou Saphyra. Tenho estudado as escrituras desde os doze anos. São livros que surgem em nossas bibliotecas com o tempo, contendo ensinamentos e profecias.

- Como fábulas? – questionou Lilly.

- O que são fábulas? – Saphyra questionou.

- Fábulas são pequenas histórias com objetivo de transmitir um ensinamento, uma moral. – explicou Sirius, que até então se mantivera calado, observando.

- Na verdade, a maioria dos ensinamentos vem em forma de charadas, poemas ou profecias. – ela explicou, atenciosa e animada – Temos que estudá-las e "decifrá-las".

- Parece fascinante. – Remo falou olhando para a jovem mulher, encantado – Ficaria muito feliz em aprender.

- Ficarei imensamente honrada em lhe ensinar. – Remo viu o homem ao lado dela se mexer de modo inquieto na cadeira. O marido dela, ele pensou. Mas algo nela o fazia não se importar com o fato de ela ser casada com um enorme moreno. Ele apenas sorriu para ela – É uma arte trabalhosa. Exige paciência...

As pessoas ao longo da mesa haviam começado a debater entre si sobre vários assuntos. O clima tenso havia se desfeito.

- Remo tem paciência de sobra! – Sirius aproveitou para tirar Mary da reta do amigo e o empurrou para a tal Saphyra – Meu amigo é muito inteligente. – acrescentou.

- Que ótimo! Acho que vamos nos divertir muito, então. – ela sorriu – Sempre trabalho sozinha.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Remo indignado – Não deveria trabalhar sozinha em algo tão interessante.

- Ah! Tenho vários colegas de trabalho, mas a maioria trabalha com seus cônjuges. O meu marido não gosta de decifrá-las, não leva muito jeito. Trabalha em outra área.

- Então... Se tiver alguma paciência para me ensinar, talvez eu possa lhe fazer companhia antes de ir embora. – ele propôs.

- Sim! Será adorável. – os olhos azuis da moça brilharam – E você, Sirius, não gosta?

- Não. Na verdade não sou muito paciente. Nem um assíduo leitor. – ele sorriu – Tiago e Lílian são bons leitores.

- Veja só, mais um casal. – ela suspirou – Parece que não tive a sorte de me casar com alguém muito parecido comigo.

- Querida, você sabe que minha especialidade tem sido a luta. – o marido de Saphyra manifestou-se – Você mesma perde a paciência comigo, na maioria das vezes.

- E como não? – ela riu – Você nunca foi um dos melhores em línguas.

- É verdade. Interpretações e línguas são meu ponto fraco desde a escola.

- Por isso se completam. – Remo concluiu sem perceber.

- Que quer dizer com isso, senhor? – o imponente homem perguntou, curioso.

- O ponto fraco de um é a especialidade do outro. Isso os faz completos. – ele explicou e permitiu-se lembrar de Natalie. A delicada morena não saiu de seus pensamentos nem por um segundo desde que se despediram brevemente. Ela sempre lhe dizia que a racionalidade que faltava nela em algumas épocas, ele tinha, e a emoção que faltava nele, ela tinha. Como podia sentir algo tão forte e não poder viver aquele sentimento? Não parecia justo.

- Belas palavras, senhor. – Saphyra disse.

- Obrigado. – falou – Podem me chamar de Remo.

- Então me chame de Robert. – pela primeira vez naquela noite o homem sorriu e tocou a mão da esposa carinhosamente – Não sou o homem dos sonhos dela. A magia, para minha sorte, a escolheu como minha.

- É claro que é! – ela exclamou – Você é o melhor homem que uma mulher pode ter!

- Sou obrigada a discordar. – interrompeu uma moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa – O melhor homem que uma mulher pode ter é Raymon!

- Não seja boba, Lizie. Não podemos compará-los, são irmãos! – ela mirou Remo – Não acha que resultaria em brigas?

- Eu me abstenho quanto a esses assuntos femininos, tenho meu próprio ego, senhoras. – disse Remo e elas riram.

- Então, sir, não tem ninguém ainda? – perguntou a moça dos cabelos extravagantes.

- Tenho uma garota na minha era. Ela não é uma Magus, infelizmente.

- Não sabia que era possível que se apaixonassem entre comunidades diferentes. – Saphyra colocou.

- No futuro possivelmente será. Como era no passado. Deveremos nos misturar. – Robert falou.

- Decepcionante. Nossa mágica vai se perder. – Lizie falou tristemente.

- A magia Magus nunca se perde, Lizie. Não vê Lílian? Cinco mil anos depois, com o mesmo poder e título de Nafrínia. – Raymon disse à esposa.

- Tem razão, Ray. – ela sorriu.

- Perdoe meus familiares, Lílian! – Louis insistia em pedir.

- Não há o que perdoar, Louie. – ela respondeu um tanto avoada – Se eles fossem para minha era, seriam alvo de curiosidade, também.

- Mas você não está bem! Conte-me o que houve, querida.

- Nada, Louie, obrigada pela preocupação, mas não houve nada. – ela falou dando o melhor sorriso que pôde, ainda assim não muito convincente. Dentro dela, algo parecia errado.

- Certo, não me convenceu, mas tenho que ir ali. Se cuide. E lembre-se que estou aqui para lhe ouvir e lhe ajudar. – olhando-a seriamente, Louie foi em direção a um grupo de homens e mulheres loiros que conversavam animadamente.

- Como está a ruiva mais linda de todas as eras? – ela ouviu uma voz bem conhecida dizer ao seu ouvido.

- Bem... – ela falou sem se virar para vê-lo.

- Pois não me parece. Está aí sozinha, devia conhecer nossos parentes! Ou seus parentes, não sei dizer. Encontrei um cara que conhece quadribol! – ele disse a ela, animado.

- Puxa! Emocionante. – ela disse visivelmente desanimada.

- Lílian, minha flor, vem comigo. – ele puxou-a pela mão e fê-la se levantar indo de encontro a ele.

- Ah não, Tigui! – ela começava a reclamar.

- Sem reclamações, senhorita. – ela se sentiu mais leve, ele sabia que não eram casados, eram recém namorados, apenas – Você vem comigo! – ouviu-o dizer e não teve como negar.

Ele saiu guiando-a até um corredor ao fundo do cômodo, ela estava decidida a lhe dizer tudo o que sentia naquele momento, mas o destino não lhes permitiu, foram chamados por Paul.

- Tiago, Lílian! Não saiam agora. É hora da diversão. – ele moveu as mãos rapidamente e uma mini orquestra começou a tocar sobre uma mesa que havia no canto. Aparentemente, todos esperavam por aquilo, afinal, mal a música começou, e já dançavam animados.

- Pontas! – Sirius gritou ao longe – Talvez nós devamos dar uma animada na festa. – o belo garoto levantou as sobrancelhas buscando a aprovação do amigo que, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, pôs-se a dançar com Lílian.

- Absolutamente deprimente não ter ninguém com quem dançar. – comentou Mary com algumas garotas, logo atrás de Sirius.

- Também há garotos solteiros, Marysita. Aguarde. – uma das garotas disse, encarando Sirius.

Safada, ele pensou ao vê-la encará-lo como se o desafiasse a chamá-la para uma dança. Parecem até as garotas das festas do Ministério. E as de Hogwarts? Como se elas vissem mais do que dinheiro e beleza em mim. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas estou cansado de ser usado.

- Parece que você conseguiu um par, Mandy. – disse Mary vendo Sirius ir na direção da prima.

- Sempre consigo o que quero, Marysinha. – ela sorriu sedutora para o belo garoto que vinha até ela.

- Senhoritas. – ele fixou seu olhar em Mandy – Temo ter que separá-las. – ele piscou e ela estufou o peito e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Será um enorme prazer! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – ele virou-se para Mary – Daria-me a honra dessa e das próximas músicas, senhorita Mary?

O queixo de Mandy caiu. E o rosto de Mary se abriu no mais lindo sorriso que Sirius já vira na vida. E já havia visto muitos, lembrou.

- Claro, Sirius.

Ele a guiou, fascinado, até o meio do salão, girou-a delicadamente e puxou-a para si.

- Não tive tempo de dizer que você está absolutamente linda. – ele mirou-a – Acho que não pude deixar de admirá-la para dizer.

- Não seja tão galanteador, Sirius. – ela sentiu a perna direita dele empurrá-la para trás – Posso não resistir.

- E que mal haveria nisso?

- Meu pai não iria gostar. – ela sentiu ele se endireitar rapidamente e lançar um rápido olhar para a direita e, em seguida, para a esquerda.

- Quem é seu pai? Por que eu não sabia da existência dele? E porque ele não iria gostar? – ele falou rapidamente, soltando a mão direita dela e segurando-a apenas pela esquerda, girou-a para longe e puxou-a de volta.

- Ah claro! Saber quem é o pai sempre é a última preocupação dos rapazes de sua era? – ela respirou fundo – Meu pai não está aqui. – ao ver a espantosa felicidade dele – Mas minha mãe está, bem ali, tagarelando. Com um pouco de sorte ela não nos vê.

- Sim. – ele puxou-a rapidamente, tirou-a do chão e girou o corpo, invertendo as posições – Sua mãe é a morena de verde?

- Como sabe?

- Tão linda quanto você. – ele reparou que Tiago fizera um sinal para ele.

- Está quase me convencendo... Hey! Aonde vai me levar? – ela exclamou de olhos arregalados.

- Para um quarto é que não é, Mary. – ele sorriu maroto – Vou te ensinar uma coisinha da nossa era.

- Já descobri como se faz, Almofadinhas. – Tiago falou se aproximando com uma Lílian confusa.

- Que vocês vão fazer? – a ruiva questionou, ofegante.

- Nós! – disse Remo que acabara de chegar – Mary, me arranje um par pra dançar. De preferência que não faça perguntas nem queira se casar.

- Tudo bem... – ela riu – Mais ou menos de setenta quilos?

- Por Merlin! – ele exclamou e ela riu novamente.

- Já entendi. – ela fez sinal para uma baixinha de cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase louros, que usava um vestido vermelho sangue, a qual veio até eles.

- Poderia dançar comigo? – Remo se antecipou.

- Bem... Sim. – ela olhou Mary confusa – Mas... Por quê?

- Você disse que ela não faria perguntas! – Remo exclamou.

- Não existe garota alguma que não faria perguntas no lugar dela. A não ser que fosse muda. – ele olhou implorativo para ela – Não tem nenhuma muda aqui!

- Deixe isso pra lá, Aluado. – Sirius interveio – Qual o seu nome?

- Susie.

- Certo. Vamos mostrar uma dança de nossa era e precisamos de alguém para dançar com nosso amigo. – ele indicou Remo.

- E com quem você vai dançar? – Mary questionou.

- Com você, oras! – ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

- O que vocês pretendem dançar? – Lílian perguntou, assustada.

- Quando você ouvir, você vai saber. – Tiago disse – Não é algo muito típico do nosso continente, mas é divertido. Sirius, Remo e eu aprendemos há pouco mais de um ano, nas férias do quinto ano. Viajamos sob ordens do meu pai, lá tivemos contato com outra cultura.

- E que cultura. – Sirius comentou, lembrando-se das garotas – Não se preocupem, é fácil, vamos guiar vocês.

- Acho que Lílian sabe um pouco. – Tiago comentou enquanto mexia numa caixa – Acho que eles vão gostar.

- Bem, Ti, se pretendem fazer algo, sugiro que nos convide. – Alice disse logo atrás dele.

- Eu convidei, avisei ao Frank. – ele falou despreocupado – Vocês vão conseguir também.

- Onde está Louis? – questionou Remo.

- Com Paul, claro. – Frank respondeu – Espero que não sintam nossa falta.

- Independente do que vocês vão fazer... – Lílian começou – Se vou participar, precisamos dar uma melhorada nesse nosso visual de século XVII trouxa e na decoração do salão.

- Podem fazer isso por nós, Lilly? – questionou Tiago ainda entretido com a caixa.

- Claro! – exclamaram ela e Lice, animadas.

- Então, Lílian, que cor? – a loira perguntou, com entusiasmo.

- Que você acha? Algo animado... Vibrante... Alegre... Bonito...– a ruiva começou a descrever.

- Ah, ruivinha, ponha um monte de fotos minhas aí. Sou tudo isso e muito mais. – Sirius interrompeu-a.

- Cale a boca! – ela exclamou – Está interrompendo meu trabalho.

- Mary, cale-o! – Lice ordenou e Sirius ruborizou – Voltando, vermelho? Laranja?

- Sim! Perfeito, Licinha. – ela mudou com calma as cores, para que não fosse rapidamente notado, logo todo o salão estava decorado em vermelho e laranja com serpentinas pelo chão.

- Carnaval literalmente fora de época? – questionou Remo.

- Sim... Ficou bom, ham? – perguntou a ruiva, admirando seu trabalho.- Falta algo, querida. – Alice constatou – A luz, talvez... – ela escureceu o ambiente – Sim, a luz. – ela colocou um enorme globo de luz no teto.

Notaram que cada um dos tradicionais Magus que acompanhava o ritmo da valsa agora parava e olhava em volta, admirado.

- Brilhante, garotas. – Tiago congratulou-as – É hora do show.

- Tudo pronto, Pontas? – Remo perguntou e Tiago assentiu.

- Precisamos de outras roupas. – afirmou Sirius com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Por que? – Susie perguntou, preocupada – Não estamos bem?

- Estão ótimas. Mas para um jantar formal. – Remo explicou.

- Alice para Remo, atenda por favor. – Alice revirou os olhos – Esse é um jantar formal!

- Não vai ser mais. – informou – Susie? Vou te vestir. – riu ao ver a expressão estupefata da garota – Com mágica. – a expressão dela se suavizou – Vou vestir todas vocês.

- Tire essa idéia da cabeça, Aluado. Você não vai vestir minha ruiva nem em sonhos.

- Muito menos Alice.

- Não sejam infantis. – ele moveu as mãos e logo elas estavam vestindo belas saias de pano na altura do joelho, sandálias altas e camisetas de manga longa com pulsos dobrados.

- Saias muito grandes. – Sirius disse e as saias foram parar no meio da coxa de cada uma delas.

- Muito curtas! – exclamou Frank e as saias aumentaram novamente.

- Grandes! – Sirius fê-las diminuir até acima do meio da coxa.

- Cur... – Frank ia dizer.

- Chega, Black. – Mary disse e num movimento fez com que as saias voltassem ao estado inicial – Vocês nos deve no mínimo respeito!

- Desculpe, Mary... – ele suspirou – Não vai se repetir. – mas ela não respondeu.

- Achei as roupas fascinantes! – Susie exclamou.

- Diferentes, não? – Lílian comentou.

- Melhores em quem as usa. – riu Remo.

- Talvez... – Susie ficou vermelha.

- Não se constranja. Remo é um cavalheiro de primeira. – Alice explicou, achando graça da menina.

- Oh sim! Estou vendo. – ela sorriu olhando para o chão como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Conheço uma morena muito ciumenta que daria um ataque se visse isso. – Lílian comentou baixo com Alice.

- Nem lembre. A essa hora não restaria sequer um pedacinho de Susie.

- Por que será que Naty não é Magus? – Lílian questionou tristemente – Ela é a única que eu pensei que pudesse realmente ser Magus...

- O pior é que eu também achei. Sinto que tem algo errado nisso tudo.

- Pronto! – Tiago falou, animado, ao mesmo tempo que transfigurava seu smoking em uma calça preta e uma camisa branca – Vamos.

- Pontas? – Sirius chamou enquanto conferia o visual num espelho – Que música você escolheu?

- A dos milagres. – ele sorriu – Sempre gostei dela, me lembra Lilly e eu.

- Boa escolha, não acha, Aluado?

- Claro. – Remo ofereceu a mão direita a Susie que aceitou sem encará-lo

- Alguém precisa explicá-los. – Mary informou, séria.

- Nós vamos fazer isso. Um depois o outro. – Tiago informou.

- Acabei de ficar sabendo disso. – Sirius fez uma careta – Nem tive tempo de preparar um discurso! – dramatizou.

- Não precisa, tire a camisa e todos vão se dar por satisfeitos. – Alice brincou.

- Licinha, Licinha, não sei o que seria da minha auto-estima sem você!

- Nada, Sissi. Não seria absolutamente nada. – ela concluiu.

Rindo, Tiago tomou a frente e, parando no centro do salão, pôde ver que era o centro das atenções e que todos comentavam sobre suas roupas, Sirius se aproximou e, numa troca de olhares, decidiram que era hora de falar. Sirius pigarreou.

- Boa noite. – vários 'boa noite' foram ouvidos – Está sendo um imenso prazer para todos nós estar aqui conhecendo um pouco mais de vocês, de suas culturas, enfim, de suas vidas. Estamos sendo muito bem recebidos e acolhidos, portanto, primeiramente, gostaríamos de agradecer a hospitalidade e o carinho de todos vocês.

Ouviram alguns comentários dos habitantes de Insula Magus e, logo, o salão explodiu em palmas.

- Parece que Sissi deu conta do recado. – Alice comentou, ainda escondida no corredor.

- Sim. Agora é a vez de Tiago. – Lílian falou, animada.

- E depois Frank entra. – Remo disse – E finalmente eu. – ele engoliu em seco, nunca gostara de aparecer, a não ser para os amigos mais íntimos.

- Sirius fala bem. Quem fez o discurso pra ele? – questionou Mary.

- Não subestime Sirius Black, Mary. Ele acabou de criar, ninguém aqui tem discurso pronto. – Lílian informou.

- Voltamos! – disse Louis, que arrastava um ofegante Paul – Quero uma roupa dessas também!

- Não senhora! – exclamou Paul com a respiração entrecortada.

- Vou sim! Estamos tematizando algo deles. É mais do que justo que nos vistamos a caráter. Sem contar que duvido que essa seja a moda daqui a cinco mil anos. Eles se vestiram como nós em respeito a nossa cultura. É a nossa vez.

- Tudo bem, Louie. – ele respondeu contra vontade – Arrume umas dessas para nós, Lílian.

- Reminho... – Lilly chamou e indicou-os, Remo mudou suas roupas.

- Fantástico! – disse Louis.

- Ainda acho que você não devia...

- Ah, me poupe, Paul! Preste atenção neles. – e apontou o meio do salão.

As palmas cessaram e o silêncio se estabeleceu, Tiago deu um passo a frente.

- Quando vimos o jantar que os senhores prepararam para nos dar boas vindas, nos vimos obrigados a retribuir de alguma forma. – fez uma pausa e Frank se aproximou dos dois – O modo que encontramos foi proporcionando-lhes uma diversão diferente do conhecido por vocês, com o objetivo de acalmar suas mentes e corações em tempos tão complicados como os atuais. Bem, na verdade, o que pretendermos ensinar-lhes, se for de seu interesse, claro, não é típico de nossa própria cultura e sim da de um outro país de nossa época, o Brasil.

- Há quase dois anos atrás, fomos mandados para esse país pela primeira vez nas férias para visitar alguns parentes e nos divertir, foi, sem dúvidas, uma experiência maravilhosa. O povo brasileiro é incrível, de uma animação admirável, uma hospitalidade invejável e possui uma cultura bastante miscigenada. Uma mistura diferente da aqui da Europa. Lá, é possível encontrar negros, brancos, índios, amarelos e o que for possível descender dessas raças. – Frank concluiu e Remo se postou ao seu lado.

- Durante nossa estadia, aprendemos algumas danças tipicamente brasileiras. Em sua maioria são bastante animadas e cativantes, algumas mais difíceis, outras mais fáceis. O que gostaríamos, realmente, é de ensinar um pouco disso que aprendemos no Brasil, diverti-los e, de alguma forma, agradecer-lhes por toda a gentileza que nos é oferecida. – ele sorriu – Estão interessados?

Houve um murmúrio de concordância da grande maioria.

- Vamos lá! – a voz de um homem de cabelos azuis se sobressaiu e todos olharam para ele e viram ele girar uma moça de cabelos negros e cacheados cinco vezes, animadamente – O que estão esperando?

- Uma mini-aula teórica com professor Remo Lupin, então. – Tiago falou, risonho.

- Certo. – ele respirou profundamente – Estão todos me vendo? – perguntou com uma extroversão desconhecida pelos amigos que o observavam de sobrancelhas erguidas – Tem certeza? – assentiram – Então vamos lá. Como eu disse, há uma enorme mistura de culturas no Brasil, essas várias culturas deram origem a várias danças a dois, jogos e costumes. Isso sem contar que é um país imenso, dentro dele há uma grande diversificação. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, lá tem samba de gafieira, salsa, tango, lambada, bolero, samba-rock, sapateado, balé, soltinho, forró, vanerão, samba-pagode, samba no pé, cha-cha-chá, valsa, merengue e rasqueado, por exemplo. Muitas, não é? – todos concordaram e agora Remo andava pelo salão – Decidimos por bem que para ensiná-los o forró seria a melhor opção, já que o amador não é muito difícil e é bastante animado.

- Para mostrar e falar das roupas, nós chamamos nada mais, nada menos que Lilly e Lice! – Tiago disse e iniciou uma salva de palmas que foi acompanhada por todos durante a entrada das duas.

Com um movimento das mãos, Remo fez uma luz branca iluminar as duas, já que o salão havia sido escurecido e eles precisavam não só ouvir como também ver as duas.

- Eu não estive com os rapazes nessa viagem, entretanto pesquisei sobre o assunto quando eles me contaram e posso explicar alguma coisinha pra vocês. Em geral são usadas blusas como estas – ela apontou a amiga – ou como essas. – ela diminuiu a manga da sua – E especialmente no Brasil são usados vários decotes. – novamente ela fez uma demonstração em si mesma e várias exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas.

- Hey! Queremos nos vestir assim também! – falou um garoto de prováveis dezoito anos – Principalmente as garotas. – ele sorriu malicioso e olhou para o amigo que riu.

- Todos os que quiserem vão se vestir, Carl. – Mary disse se aproximando e deixando todos de boca aberta – Ninguém será obrigado, mas creio que será uma incrível experiência para nós.

- Marysita, dança comigo? – perguntou Carl hipnotizado pelo corpo da garota.

- Ela já tem par. – ouviu-se uma voz madura e grossa dizer.

- E posso saber quem é? – Carl virou-se para o dono da voz.

- Eu mesmo. – respondeu Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo a frente.

Mary estava completamente pasma. De onde viera aquele homem e o que ele fizera com Sirius? Será que a mera ameaça de outro cara o fizera ficar assim? Fora por causa dela? Um sorriso lhe enfeitou o rosto com aquele pensamento.

- Sim, Carl. Já combinamos de dançar juntos. – ela confirmou.

- Você sabe perfeitamente que pode mandar esse cara plantar mandrágoras e dançar comigo. – ela ouviu Sirius bufar e viu os punhos do garoto se fecharem.

- Acontece que eu quero, priminho. – ela virou-se de costas e se postou ao lado do alto moreno, ao centro do salão.

- Obrigado. – ele sussurrou enquanto Lílian continuava a falar um pouco sobre a moda de sua época – Pensei que ia me mandar plantar mandrágoras.

- Apesar de você não ter sido um exímio cavalheiro, esse meu primo é muito irritante. Merece mais uma lição do que você. Já fui apaixonada por ele, ele me esnobou. – ela contou-lhe.

- Qual o problema dele? – ele arregalou os olhos, ainda falando baixo – Ninguém em sã consciência esnobaria você.

- Por quê?

- Porque você consegue ser tudo o que um cara quer. – ele falou.

Ela apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, até que se atentaram à fala de Alice.

- O intuito da saia de pano, – ela mostrou a saia de Louis e Lilly – média ou curta – ela diminuiu a sua para exemplificar – é permitir liberdade de movimentos e expressar a sensualidade da dança, afinal, é uma dança um tanto quanto sensual, diferentemente da valsa, que é uma dança mais familiar e, se é que posso dizer assim, respeitosa. – ela aumentou novamente sua própria saia ao receber um olhar de censura de Frank – O forró amador não é tão sensual e pode até ser considerado amigável ou familiar.

- A roupa masculina é despojada e informal. – Lílian indicou Tiago e Sirius – Também permite mais liberdade nos movimentos, representa sensualidade e ajuda na circulação de ar, isto é, pra não transpirar demais.

- Agora, por gentileza, os interessados em mudar de roupa para a minha direita. – Remo falou, dando o discurso por encerrado.

Cerca de metade dos Magus foram para a direita, animados. Todos silenciaram quando Remo mudou suas roupas.

- Quem quiser aprender mesmo sem estar caracterizado, também pode, não tomaremos como falta de educação. E quem não estiver interessado pode se sentar.

Algumas pessoas foram em direção à mesa e um casal que devia ter cerca de setenta anos se destacou para os jovens professores de dança.

- Trevor! Dance comigo, o que lhe custa? – a senhora perguntou.

- Paciência, Bethy. Nunca gostei de dançar e você sabe.

- Pois então vou arranjar outro par!

Lílian sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Remo e este foi em direção ao casal.

- E quem vai querer dançar com você? – Trevor questionou.

- Eu. – Remo falou logo atrás dele.

- Ah, meu querido! Será uma honra ser sua dama. – ela partiu toda empolgada para os braços do garoto, mas antes lançou um olhar superior ao marido.

- Não, senhora! – Trevor aparentemente se arrependera da decisão e se pusera entre Beth e Remo – Eu haverei de dançar com você. Não quero nenhum garoto dançando com minha mulher. Farei isso em homenagem ao nosso aniversário de casamento. Cinqüenta anos, rapaz, e ela jamais dançou com ninguém a não ser comigo e o pai dela. Não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar.

Remo riu, meneando a cabeça, e foi em direção a Susie.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou-a.

- Sim. Mas eu não sei...

- Confie em mim. – ele interrompeu o discurso cobre insegurança que ela faria.

- Já confio. – ela sorriu.

- Vamos lá! – disse Tiago – Eu e Lílian vamos demonstrar e vocês tentam. Já tem seus pares? Se não tiverem, podem revezar.

- Então eu sou o próximo a dançar com a Princesa Lílian! – disse um animado garoto a Tiago. Era alto, de cabelos negros e displicentemente jogados para trás, pele amorenada e tinha grandes olhos verde-claros.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Tiago com uma expressão cética – Lílian dança comigo, e _só_.

- Oras, sir Potter. Não propôs um revezamento? Deveria estar disposto a participar do mesmo.

- Um revezamento entre os solteiros, sir...

- Sir Adam Sparrow. – ele se apresentou e fez uma rápida reverência – Acho que ela não se importaria em me ensinar. Importaria-se, princesa?

- Bem... – ela respondeu incerta, não queria dançar com o rapaz, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia uma grande falta de educação dizer isso – Acho que não... Não tem problema.

Ela sentiu seu coração falhar ao ver o olhar decepcionado que Tiago lhe direcionou antes de baixar a cabeça e passar a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados e respirar profundamente.

- Vamos lá! – ele levantou novamente a cabeça.

Sirius bateu palmas, as atenções se voltaram para eles. Receoso, Tiago se aproximou de Lílian que, ao contrário dele, não tinha receio nenhum e os dois se miraram por alguns instantes, frente a frente.

- Fiquem de frente para seus pares. – a voz de Sirius ecoou pelo recinto e os aprendizes se postaram um de frente para o outro, excitados – As ordens que eu der serão cumpridas por Tiago e Lilly, e vocês deverão segui-las, posteriormente. Qualquer dúvida, avisem-me, terei o maior prazer em ajudar. – ele se virou para Mary, sorriu daquele jeito bonito que lembrava um garoto ganhando sua primeira vassoura e puxou-a – Pronta?

- Claro. Mas pensei que você não ia dançar.

- E deixar você a mercê desses Magus pervertidos?

- Por Augustus! São meus primos!

- Não faz diferença. – ele mirou-a sério – Aposto que não eram tão atenciosos antes de você vestir essa saia.

- Chama-se saia, é? Muito sugestivo. – ele riu e ela fez uma expressão safada.

- Sim... – ele se recompôs – Vamos lá, pessoal. A mão direita do homem fica no meio das costas da mulher. – Tiago apertou a cintura de Lílian, escorregou a mão até as costas dela e puxou-a de maneira brusca para si – A mulher deve por a mão esquerda no ombro direito do parceiro.

Todos assistiam à discussão interna do casal modelo sem notá-la. Depois de suspirar ao toque nervoso do namorado, ela resolveu entrar no jogo. Se ele quer brincar, é o que faremos, pensou. E o que fez deixou-o um tanto quanto surpreso. Escorregou, penosamente devagar, sua mão esquerda do abdômen rígido e bem definido – por que eu não gostava de quadribol mesmo? Pensou rindo para si mesma – até a nuca, onde arranhou levemente com as unhas pintadas à francesinha. Sorriu ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e engolir em seco. Sempre é ele quem brinca comigo... Está na hora de variar. Por fim, ela colocou a perna direita entre as pernas dele que abriu os olhos, encarando-a e tomando-lhe a mão solta, agora com delicadeza.

- Tentem fazer como eles. – Sirius falou, cauteloso, enquanto mostrava a seu par como fazer.

- Hey, Black! – ouviu alguém chamá-lo e virou-se – Precisamos ficar _iguais_ aos dois? Que dizer _totalmente iguais_?

- Façam como puderem e quiserem. O importante é se divertirem esta noite.

Os Magus pareciam ter conseguido com facilidade, pois, após algumas risadas devido a tentativas falhas e ao constrangimento, todos pediram para que o próximo passo lhes fosse ensinado.

- Bem... Como nas danças em geral o homem conduz a mulher, por isso a mão nas costas, pra ela sentir o que ele pretende fazer e acompanhar. Os passos. O homem dá um passo a frente com a perna esquerda e a mulher dá um passo para trás com a perna direita. As pernas que não se mexeram vão ser levemente levantadas e os casais voltarão à posição inicial. Depois invertem, a mulher dá um passo à frente com a esquerda e o homem um passo para trás com a direita, e assim sucessivamente. – Sirius sorriu – Depois poderão arriscar uns giros e umas aberturas.

Todos assentiram animadamente.

Tiago direcionou um rápido olhar para a mini orquestra sobre a mesa e os bonequinhos se puseram a tocar a introdução de um xote. Ele olhou para a mulher a sua frente como que pedindo licença e ela simplesmente sorriu. Ele fez uma anotação mental para esquecer que ela o desautorizara perante o tal Adam Sparrow por umas horas.

- Vamos mostrar o que é forró pra esse pessoal. – ele disse seguindo o ritmo da música com suavidade e destreza e levando-a consigo.

- Sim! Ti... Você está chateado comigo? – ela perguntou incerta, mas se divertindo com o balanço de seu par.

_**Escrevi seu nome na areia**_

_**O sangue que corre em mim sai da tua veia**_

_**Veja só você é a única que não me dá valor**_

_**Então por que será que este valor é o que eu ainda**_

_**quero ter**_

_**Tenho tudo nas mãos, mas não tenho nada.**_

_**Então melhor ter nada e lutar pelo que eu quiser**_

- Vou deixar pra me chatear mais tarde. Agora, a gente aproveita. Quantas pessoas têm a oportunidade de voltar cinco mil anos no tempo e ensinar forró para bruxos de uma ilha mágica lendária? – ele falou risonho – E o que aconteceu nem foi tão grave assim. Só feriu meu orgulho, acho.

Ela sorriu, agradecida, e soltando as mãos dele, juntou as suas próprias no alto da cabeça e desceu, sensualmente, ainda com o corpo colado ao dele, até ficar com os joelhos levemente flexionados.

- Você aprendeu direitinho... – ele comentou olhando-a subir de volta.

- Tive o melhor professor possível. – voltaram a dançar juntos.

- Você hmmmm... Esteve treinando? – ele comentou querendo parecer desinteressado.

- Bem... Eu... Eu... Sim... – ela disse, girando.

- Certo... – ele respondeu vagamente – Presta atenção na letra da música. Me lembra você e eu uns anos atrás.

_**Ê, mas péra aê.**_

_**Ouça o forró tocando e muita gente aê**_

_**Não é hora pra chorar**_

_**Porem não é pecado se eu falar de amor**_

_**Se eu canto sentimento seja ele qual for**_

- Sim, lembra a sua fixação por mim e meu pseudo-ódio por você. – ela comentou – Mas também não era assim, era?

- Claro que era. Você sabe que eu troco todas as minhas fãs por você.

- Sei. – ela riu.

- Espera aí, pseudo-ódio?

- Você não acha que eu te odiava de verdade achava? Só queria que você parasse de me importunar.

- Que absurdo! – ele exclamou – E eu todo chateado pensando que você não gostava de mim.

- Claro que gostava, eu sempre gostei de você, só que você não podia saber. E há coisas que você faz e fazia que eu realmente não gosto.

- Nossa, tô sem palavras pra essa declaração.

- Ah, pára né Tiago. No fim, deu na mesma porque você adora um desafio.

- É. Adoro. – ele tirou-a do chão e a girou, sorridente.

_**Me leva onde eu quero ir**_

_**Se quiser também pode vir**_

_**Escuta o meu coração**_

_**Que bate no compasso da zabumba de paixão**_

- SIRIUS! – Mary exclamou, rindo de seu par, a alguns passos de Lílian e Tiago – Você está indo muito... – ofegou quando ele girou o corpo junto ao dela – Hey! Você. Está. Indo. Muito. Rápido! – falou pausadamente enfatizando a última palavra.

- Tudo bem, Mary. - ele diminuiu o ritmo e puxou-a contra si, com carinho – Não se preocupe, eu causo isso nas mulheres...

- Oras seu... Abusado! – ela comentou fitando-o incrédula – Você só tem um fôlego assustador... – ela comentou se apoiando mais firmemente a ele, cansada, mas ainda dançando.

- Docinho... Você não conhece nem metade do que sou capaz. – ele falou respirando com um pouco de dificuldade por estar suportando o peso de ambos, no entanto, sem se abalar.

- Será que eu iria gostar de conhecer? – ela perguntou com o rosto muito próximo do dele.

- Eu acho que sim. – ele falou, pela primeira vez nervoso – Seria um enorme prazer lhe mostrar.

Ela riu docemente e virou o rosto para o lado, deixando-o fascinado. Ela dava-lhe algo que sempre desejou ter, mas nunca teve, nem era capaz de dizer o que era. Preciso de um psiquibruxo, pensou.

_**Ê pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver que este xote faz**_

_**milagre acontecer.**_

_**Ê pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver que este xote faz**_

_**milagre acontecer.**_

_**Ê pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver que este xote faz**_

_**milagre acontecer.**_

_**Ê pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver Falamansa faz milagre**_

_**acontecer.**_

Depois daquela música, vieram muitas outras e cada um dos Magus da linhagem real e seus cônjuges desfrutaram de uma diversão jamais experimentada antes. No meio da noite o estilo "romântico" lhes foi ensinado e pareceu agradar pelo menos às mulheres.

- Esse ritmo me parece melhor... – comentou Mary, que dançava abraçada a Sirius – Sirius... Meu pai deve estar chegando. Vamos ter que nos separar. – ela disse, visivelmente desgostosa.

- Seu pai não gosta que dance? – ele perguntou se afastando para olhá-la.

- Bem... Na verdade ele não gosta de me ver perto de nenhum cara. É muito ciumento. Meu antigo namorado, Patrick, nunca teve autorização dele pra me namorar ou sequer dançar comigo... – ela comentou envergonhada – Mas ele nunca tentou pra valer conversar com meu pai sabe. Papai é bastante imponente.

- Você quer dizer que esse frouxo não teve coragem de pedir você em namoro para seu pai? – ele questionou parando, sem acreditar.

- É... Se você põe assim. – ela sorriu amarelo e mirou o chão.

Ele levantou o rosto dela com delicadeza. Não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão idiota a ponto de trocar aquele rosto meigo por qualquer coisa, suspirou. Será que ela se importaria se a beijasse? Quer dizer... Ela não demonstrou que não quisesse em momento algum. Ou será que ele estava tão entretido e não percebera que ela queria sumir de seus braços? Aquele pensamento o fez sentir uma fisgada no peito. Não poderia, ela teria saído dali. E não teria se importado tanto com o fato do pai dela ter chegado. Mas queria tanto saber qual era o sabor daqueles lábios rosados...

- Sirius? – ela acordou-o de seu devaneio – Lembrando de algo importante? – ela pareceu nervosa e tirou-lhe a mão do rosto – Bem, vou até minha mãe. Meu pai já deve estar vindo.

- Mary... – ele chamou-a, carinhoso e ela respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos – Você me permitiria falar com seu pai? Quer dizer... Para pedir permissão para que dancemos. Mas só se... Se quiser.

- Eu adoraria. – ela olhou para ele e seus olhos brilharam vertiginosamente – Estarei esperando.

Mary ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou a face do belo moreno, ele então colocou seus braços em torno dela. Ela olhou-o de modo questionador e ao mesmo tempo provocador, como se o desafiasse a fazer o que tanto queria e ao mesmo tempo não tivesse idéia do que ele quisera dizer com aquilo. Era a ingenuidade e a sensualidade se contrastando de forma assustadora no rosto da linda morena. Ele estava muito confuso. Por um lado não tinha direito de fazer algo que ela não autorizasse ou soubesse, e por outro ela parecia querer tanto quanto ele. Mas se ela queria ou não que Sirius a beijasse naquele momento, ele não saberia tão cedo, pois ela olhou para trás rapidamente e disse:

- É meu pai! – mirou-lhe os olhos, implorando silenciosamente – Se... Se ainda quiser fazer o que disse. Estarei esperando. – ela tirou os braços dele de seu corpo e caminhou até sua mãe.

- Ai meu Merlin, essa garota vai me fazer pirar. – ele suspirou.

- Falando sozinho, Almofadinhas? – a voz de Remo soou logo atrás dele – É o primeiro sinal de loucura.

- Deve ser, Aluado, e se não for, não sei o que é. – ele respondeu sincero e Remo riu.

- Posso saber o que está te enlouquecendo? – o amigo perguntou, prestativo, ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava pelos ombros e o levava para a enorme mesa redonda.

- Também quero descobrir. – ele falou vagamente.

- Caramba, Almofadinhas! Dá pra ser mais claro?

- Quê? – ele olhou como se acabasse de se dar conta da presença de Remo e viu-o revirar os olhos – Ah! Não sei. Não sei de nada. Preciso urgentemente descobrir...

- E aí, caras, como está a noite? – perguntou um animado Tiago apoiando-se nos amigos.

- Pontas, ajude-nos. Almofada está em uma crise de identidade gravíssima. – Remo falou olhando Sirius como se ele fosse um leproso.

- Não me diga! – Tiago exclamou – Qual é o problema, mano?

- É aquela garota!

- Ah sim... Muito esclarecedor. – comentou Remo.

- Que garota? Mary? – Tiago falou puxando as cadeiras para se sentarem.

- É!

- E qual o problema com ela? – perguntou Tiago novamente.

- Não sei. Ela é meio errada. Numa hora ela me lembra Bellatrix – os amigos soltaram um assovio -, e na outra ela parece Tonks.

- Então ela tem dupla personalidade gravíssima... – comentou Remo, olhando-o espantado.

- Não, Aluado! – ele parou de mirar a mesa e virou-se para o amigo – Ela é as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!

- Ah claro. – Tiago começou, ironicamente – Ela é biscate e inocente ao mesmo tempo? Lilly tem mil facetas, mas isso ela nunca conseguiu fazer...

- Mas ela consegue, cara! – ele gesticulou como se não fosse capaz de encontrar palavras que expressassem como era a personalidade de Mary – Ela consegue me olhar e expressar temor e vontade ao mesmo tempo. Agorinha a pouco eu me aproximei dela e ela me olhou como se não entendesse o que eu queria fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo me incitasse a fazer aquilo. Vai me deixar louco!

Tiago e Remo se entreolharam. Nunca tiveram que aconselhar Sirius quando o assunto era garotas. A não ser para a ajudá-lo a não dar mancadas graves, quando eram mais novos. Mas não compreender uma garota daquele modo não era do perfil de Sirius, era algo completamente novo, que nem o próprio garoto, nem seus amigos tinham vivido.

- Certo... – Tiago olhou penalizado para o amigo – Eu posso ajudar sondando Lílian... Mas você vai ter que correr atrás do prejuízo. Ou partir pra outra.

- Outra o quê? – Sirius perguntou, visivelmente confuso.

- O estado dele é grave, Pontas. – Remo olhou de Sirius para Tiago, visivelmente assustado.

- Eu tô vendo, Aluado, é muito grave. E é partir para outra garota, cãozinho... – Tiago sorriu – Tá fisgado, hein cara? Lembra quando eu me descobri apaixonado pela ruiva? Eu ficava assim. Todo avoado. Um perfeito panaca. – ele riu abertamente no que foi acompanhado por Remo.

- Vocês se parecem demais... – Aluado falou.

- Eu? Com esse veado? Nem! – Sirius falou, revigorado pelo apoio dos amigos.

- Poxa, Aluado! Me comparar com um cachorro burro é sacanagem. – Pontas falou, falsamente ofendido.

- Certo, certo. Não são parecidos não. – Remo disse meneando a cabeça e eles riram.

- Hey, rapazes! Queremos rir também. Qual é a graça? – Lílian falou, enquanto se aproximava com Alice e Frank.

- Nada não. – apressou-se a dizer Sirius – Onde está Mary?

- Com os pais. – respondeu Lice, recostando-se na cadeira em que o namorado se sentara.

Os olhos de Almofadinhas correram todo o salão e se fixaram na morena alta de olhos azuis. Depois de um bom tempo notou um homem que acariciava os cabelos dela. De início sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas logo viu o mesmo homem abraçar a mãe dela e beijar-lhe a face, de forma carinhosa. Ele devia ter cerca de um metro e noventa e cinco de altura, cabelos negros como os da filha, bem curtos, braços muito fortes e uma pele bastante morena. Sirius soltou um palavrão baixinho ao perceber que lá estava o pai de Mary.

- Que você disse, Sissi? – perguntou Lílian.

- Nada, ruivinha, nada. – ele suspirou de olhos fechados – Só estava olhando para o tamanho do pai da Mary.

- Ah! – a ruiva exclamou e deu uma piscadela para Alice – Um homem adorável, chama-se Samuel Sullivan.

- Sim... – Alice falou com os olhos cheios de admiração – Um perfeito cavalheiro.

Os quatro rapazes se entreolharam, surpresos. Não era comum entre as duas amigas elogiar homens na frente deles. Principalmente com tamanha admiração e empolgação.

- Sem contar que é incrivelmente lindo. – Lílian completou, mirando o senhor Sullivan.

- Tratou-nos como duas rainhas... – Alice completou perdida em devaneios.

- Tá, tá. Já chega, né? – Sirius interrompeu-as – Parem de babar. Assim o Pontas e o Frank ficam enciumados.

- Ficam? Olhe a cara de cão raivoso do Tiago. – Remo falou e lançou um olhar para Sirius – Com todo o respeito, Almofadinhas, nesse momento ele está mais cão que você.

- Oras, Tigui. Você sabe que ele poderia ser nosso pai. – Lílian se apressou a consertar e ele olhou-a de modo ciumento.

- E que pai... – completou Alice vagamente, mas ao levar uma cotovelada da amiga, se endireitou – Quer dizer, ele é bastante protetor com relação à filha e a esposa.

- Obrigado, Licinha. – Sirius falou visivelmente desesperado – O cara já tem dois metros de altura e quatro de largura e você ainda diz que ele é superprotetor. Será que se eu falar com ele sobre Mary eu volto com alguma parte do meu corpo inteira?

- Não exagere, Sissi. Ele não vai lhe bater, ele tem classe. – Alice afirmou e se arrepiou ao sentir o toque possessivo de Frank em seu braço e depois em sua cintura.

- Você quer falar com ele, cara? – Remo perguntou, pensativo.

- Quero. Eu prometi a ela que não seria como o frouxo do ex-namorado dela e falaria com ele. Mas acabo de descobrir porque o infeliz não falou com ele.

- Ah... Já sei! Vamos até lá chamar Mary, e apresentamos vocês. Criamos uma oportunidade e você fala com ele. – Lílian propôs ao mesmo tempo em que era puxada para sentar no colo do namorado, o que aceitou de bom grado – Sabe, Ti, meus pés estão doendo pra caramba... – ela falou de modo que só ele pudesse ouvi-la.

- A gente dançou muito, Lilly. Mais tarde eu dou um jeito nisso. – ele sorriu, falando no mesmo tom em que ela iniciara a conversa – Ou não. Afinal, você me desautorizou.

- Ah, Ti... Não diga isso. Só tentei ser educada. – ela fez uma expressão manhosa e ele beijou-lhe de leve os lábios.

- Você faz isso só porque sabe que não resisto a essa sua carinha de menina carente e frágil. – ele respirou profundamente – Abusa de meus sentimentos, não é?

- E olha que estamos juntos há um dia. – ela disse se aconchegando melhor a ele enquanto via os amigos discutirem como levariam Sirius até o senhor Samuel Sullivan – Imagine o que farei em um mês...

- Não quero nem imaginar. – ele falou maliciosamente enquanto acarinhava os cabelos da ruiva – Mesmo assim... A gente conversa mais tarde.

- Já voltamos... – Frank disse, animado.

- Frank quer me dizer algo. – Alice informou – Em particular. – ela completou baixo para a amiga enquanto esta apertava-lhe a mão – Já estaremos de volta. Boa sorte, Sissi.

- Obrigada, Lice. – Sirius olhou novamente para Mary e seus olhos se encontraram, ele gesticulou que ela esperasse um pouquinho e virou-se para os amigos – Ajudem um pobre cão amedrontado. _Por favor_!

- Ai Sirius... Estou tão bem aqui. – Lilly falou, referindo-se ao conforto do peito de Tiago, no qual se recostara.

- Oras, ruiva, você tem esse veado pro resto da vida. Ajude o pobre coitado aqui!

- Certo... Pro resto da vida, é? – ela mirou-o, ele riu e levantou as sobrancelhas de modo a dizer-lhe que não tinha jeito, era seu destino – Então posso gastar uns minutinhos da minha vida ajudando nosso cãozinho querido.

Ela se levantou no que foi seguida por Tiago, Sirius e Remo. Caminhou até o lugar em que estavam Mary e seus pais.

- Com licença, senhores, posso roubar-lhes Mary por alguns instantes? – ela disse de forma simpática – Preciso que ela me ajude...

- Claro, Lilly. – o pai da morena lhe respondeu – Pode levá-la. Quem são seus amigos?

- Esse é Tiago Potter, meu... Marido – ela indicou-o e viu-o cumprimentar o homem e fazer uma reverência à mulher – Esse é Sirius Black, um grande amigo. – ela indicou-o e ele deu um passo a frente, sério, e cumprimentou Samuel e sua esposa – E Remo Lupin, outro grande amigo.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, senhores. – Remo disse, carismático.

- O prazer é nosso. Sou Samuel Sullivan e esta é minha esposa, Anastácia Sullivan. – o grande homem abraçou a esposa.

- É um enorme prazer conhecer os novos amigos de Mary. No pouco tempo que estivemos com ela, ouvimos falar bastante sobre vocês. – Anastácia disse.

- Veja só, que gentil da parte dela. Sentimo-nos honrados com a importância que sua filha tem nos dado. – Lílian sorriu educadamente – Já voltamos, senhores. – Lílian disse, e saiu com a nova amiga morena ao seu lado.

- Que houve, Lilly? – Mary perguntou quando se aproximaram da mesa.

- Quis dar espaço para Sirius falar com seu pai. – ela explicou – Agora você precisa chamar sua mãe.

A garota chamou a atenção da mãe e, com um gesto rápido, convidou-a a se juntar às duas.

- As meninas estão me chamando. – Anastácia entregou sua taça ao marido – Vou ver o que elas querem. Já venho, Sam.

Ela foi até as duas jovens com uma classe impressionante, chamando atenção de vários dos homens presentes. Logo que viu sua esposa se sentar, o senhor Sullivan se dirigiu aos rapazes.

- Então... – ele pareceu buscar o que dizer – O que estão achando de Insula Magus?

- Incrível. – afirmou Remo – Uma experiência absolutamente incrível.

- Com exceção da guerra, é claro. – acrescentou Tiago.

- É verdade. Um desequilíbrio assustador essa guerra tem nos causado. – ele disse sério – Tenho muito receio sobre os mais jovens e minha família.

- Jamais devemos perder a esperança ou fraquejar diante do inimigo, senhor. Nós viemos aqui para lutar e, preferencialmente, vencer. – Sirius disse, encarando o homem que tanto lhe amedrontava – Não receie por nós, estamos aqui por nossa escolha. Por sua filha e sua esposa talvez, mas por nós – ele fez um gesto que abrangia os três amigos – não deve recear.

- Sábias palavras, senhor Black. Seremos eternamente agradecidos a vocês pelo que estão fazendo, mas devem estar cientes dos riscos.

- Estamos cientes, senhor Sullivan. E pode me chamar de Sirius.

- Certo, chamem-me de Samuel. – ele sorriu – Podemos nos sentar? Estou exausto, estive trabalhando até agora a pouco.

- Senhor, precisamos ir procurar um amigo. – Remo falou.

- Será por um curto período de tempo. – Tiago informou.

- Mas eu ficarei. – Sirius informou, decidido.

- Certo, venha comigo, rapaz.

Os dois amigos se despediram brevemente e se afastaram deixando Sirius e Samuel sozinhos a um canto da mesa.

- Então, você trabalha em quê, Samuel? – Sirius falou, esperando o pai de Mary se sentar e logo o imitando.

Parece que finalmente as lições de educação da minha mãe vão ter alguma utilidade, ele pensou.

- Sou treinador de novos Magus e de animais mágicos ou conjurados. – ele informou.

- Incrível. Onde o senhor trabalha?

- No meio da floresta ou no calabouço de aprendizes. – informou novamente se aconchegando melhor à cadeira – Aceita? – ele ofereceu um cálice ao jovem.

- Sim, obrigado. – Sirius se esforçou para puxar um novo assunto, mas não conseguiu, parecia que havia perdido a capacidade de falar.

Droga! Idiota! Fala alguma coisa. Fala de quadribol! Fala do dia! Pergunta alguma coisa! O jovem suspirou enquanto discutia consigo mesmo e tomou um gole, acompanhando o homem a sua frente. Viu-o por a taça sobre a mesa e trançar as enormes mãos amorenadas no colo e olhá-lo. Sirius voltou a levar a taça à boca e olhar o salão a sua volta em busca de algo para falar.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Diga-me, por quê você gostou de minha filha? – Sirius engasgou com a bebida e mirou o homem a sua frente, estupefato.

Limpou a boca com um guardanapo que Samuel recém conjurara e encarou-o novamente.

- Como é que... – ele começou – Como é que o senhor sabe que gostei da sua filha?

- Oras, rapaz. Esqueceu que eu já tive a sua idade? – ele sorriu abertamente e passou as mãos pelo cabelo – E tenho plena consciência de que minha filha é muito bonita e inteligente. Você seria um idiota se no mínimo não achasse o mesmo. No entanto... Nenhum rapaz jamais tentou falar comigo sobre Mary. Sobre algum interesse por Mary.

- Ela me disse. Eu percebi que Mary se diminui muito por isso. Acha que não vale o risco de falar com o senhor. Eu prometi a ela que falaria, afinal... Bem, eu acho que ela vale uma boa surra que você poderia me dar, Samuel. – ele sentiu o rosto ruborizar, mas manteve os olhos fixos no homem a sua frente.

- E eu acredito. – Sirius viu um brilho passar rapidamente pelos olhos de Sam – Não pretendo lhe surrar. Por enquanto. – acrescentou maldosamente e Sirius sorriu, aliviado.

- Então... – ele se endireitou na cadeira – Se... Se sua filha permitir... Se ela quiser... O senhor me permitiria... Bem... Primeiro... Dançar com ela, não é? Quer dizer, tenho boas... Boas intenções com a sua filha. Gosto dela e não acho que ela mereça nada de mal.

- Você não respondeu por quê gosta dela. – lembrou o homem e o mais jovem percebeu que Samuel não era o tipo de homem que era facilmente ludibriado.

- Ah... Claro. – Idiota. Não ponha o carro na frente dos bois! E pare de gaguejar! Ele ordenou em pensamento – Vou ser quase que totalmente sincero. – ele respirou profundamente – O que me chamou, primeiramente, a atenção em sua filha foi a beleza dela, mas não foi só isso. Foi um choque pra mim conhecê-la, me deixou confuso logo de início. A mera presença dela me deixa zonzo, se quer saber. Não é como... Como as outras garotas. Só estar junto com ela já me deixa feliz por um dia todo.

- Você a conhece há... Um dia, no máximo. – ele informou, como que pedindo uma explicação para isso.

- É absurdo. Mas sinto como se a conhecesse há séculos. Sua filha é muito doce, senhor. É maravilhosa. – ele disse rapidamente, provando que era realmente o que sentia – Porém... Porém estou ciente de que não nos conhecemos tão bem assim.

- Black, Sirius Black. Você compreende que está falando de minha única filha? – ele mirou a filha carinhosamente – Você sabe que nasceram há muitos séculos de distância. Não quero que minha filha sofra.

Sirius foi pego de surpresa com aquele argumento. Não que ainda não tivesse pensado que teria de voltar para Hogwarts, para a sua própria era, mas aquele sentimento parecia superior a isso. No entanto, agora, não conseguia ver como poderia dar certo. Ele e Mary. Por Merlin! Nascera cinco mil anos depois dela... Ainda nem sabia quanto tempo ficaria em Insula Magus.

- Senhor? – Sirius chamou-o, minutos depois, e eles se olharam firmemente – Se for nosso destino... Não há como... Como impedir. Não é? Eu juro que nunca acreditei em destino. Em... Em eternidade. Nunca acreditei em forças fora de compreensão. Nunca acreditei em... Nunca acreditei em _Amor_. Muito menos assim, tão rápido, tão de repente... Tão...

- Maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador. – Samuel o interrompeu

e o completou olhando vagamente para o salão, perdido em lembranças – Eu nasci entre Magus, cresci entre eles e só acreditei nas forças do destino quando conheci Anastácia – ele mirou a esposa – Foi um baque, algo irreal. – de repente ele mirou Sirius – Mas demorei quase um ano para perceber que a amava. Que era ela que o destino tinha separado pra mim, pra me fazer feliz. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com ela. Mas demorei para perceber o que realmente era aquilo. – ele fez uma expressão desconfiada – Você foi rápido demais.

- Talvez porque eu não tenha todo o tempo que o senhor teve para perceber. Ou talvez porque seja algo maior. – ele se encolheu ao olhar inquisidor do homem a sua frente – De importância maior. Para o equilíbrio... – Sirius falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça – Não me parece algo normal... Mas tem que haver algum motivo. – não acreditava estar dizendo aquilo, muito menos acreditando no que dizia, mas a verdade é que estava e até mais do que parecia – Nada ocorre ao acaso, não é?

- É. Nada... – o homem olhou vagamente para a mulher novamente – Conhece os irmãos de Mary?

- Ela me falou de um, acho. – ele respondeu, o clima agora estava mais leve, eram apenas amigos conversando.

- Ela tem três. – ele informou – Viajaram... Estão de férias, por assim dizer, entretanto voltam amanhã.

- Eles são... Assim como o senhor? – Sirius gesticulou mostrando que se referia ao tamanho e à visível força.

- Não... – Sam respondeu achando graça – Eles são muito melhores. Nossos filhos sempre são melhores que nós.

- Ah... Claro. O aprendiz supera o mestre. – Sirius engoliu em seco – Espero que sejam tão compreensivos quanto o senhor. Que sejam _realmente_ como o senhor.

- Não são. É o segundo motivo dos frouxos não ousarem se aproximar de Sinha...

- Sinha?

- Sim. É o apelido dela. Coisas de um priminho mais novo que não conseguia falar Marysinha e dizia Sinha. Ou Sissinha. – ele sorriu, saudoso.

- Ah... – ele riu para si mesmo – Ela gosta?

- Ela nunca disse que não gostava. – ele falou e mirou-o, observador – Conte-me, rapaz, o que te aflige? – Sirius teve um leve sobressalto – Aliás, não conte a mim, conte a...

Todavia, Sirius não pôde saber a quem deveria contar, pois, nesse momento, foram ouvidos, seguidamente, dois baques e um grito agudo. Imediatamente os olhos de Sirius e Samuel foram direcionados o lado da mesa em que estavam Lilly, Mary e Anastácia. Elas riam antes dos estranhos sons entrarem pela janela, mas pararam rapidamente. Como que mecanicamente os dois homens se dirigiram a elas. A orquestra parara de tocas e o salão havia entrado num silêncio absoluto.

- O que foi isso, Sam? – Anastácia sussurrou enquanto juntava suas mãos às dele.

- Não sei. Vou descobrir. – ele fez menção de andar, mas ela o impediu.

- Não vai não. – ela afirmou – Você vai ficar aqui.

- Não posso ficar aqui! Algo está acontecendo. Preciso ajudar.

- Sua filha e sua esposa estão aqui.

A mulher olhou-o de forma reprovadora e ele silenciou.

- Mary, não saia daqui. Eu vou até lá. – Sirius disse-lhe enquanto se dirigia à saída, rapidamente, sendo seguido por Lílian, que apenas fizera um rápido movimento com a cabeça. A morena não teve tempo de fazer ou dizer nada. Apenas olhar, admirada, e fazer uma prece.

- Tiago! Remo! – o moreno exclamou depois de passar pela porta com Lilly ao seu encalço – O que foi isso?

- Dê-me cinco minutos e descobrirei. – Tiago virou-se para a ruiva – Tudo bem com você?

- Estou preocupada com Alice e Frank. Eles estão lá fora. Tenho quase certeza.

Louis irrompeu de dentro de uma sala com seu pai.

- Venham comigo, rápido. – ela disse, virando-se para a saída e sussurrando encantamentos – Passaram a barreira. – ela suspirou e pôs-se a andar mais rápido, quase correndo, e foi seguida pela outra ruiva, Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

O silêncio era sepulcral naquele grupo, só se ouvia o ecoar dos passos deles nos corredores escuros, vazios e imensos onde, nas paredes, havia uma real representação do céu. Suas sombras passavam apressadamente pelo corredor parcamente iluminado pelas velas e tochas, dando um aspecto bruxuleante. Cada um, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, preocupações e receios, caminhava de forma decidida em direção à enorme porta de mármore do castelo. Quando chegaram até ela, depois de um lance de escadas, Louis fez um movimento com a mão da esquerda para a direita e a porta se abriu, rangendo.

Todos esperavam um ataque em massa ou no mínimo centenas de Magus às sua frente, mas o que viram foi, para dois deles, muito pior do que aquilo.

- Socorro! – ouviu-se a voz aguda e desesperada de Alice – Há um homem muito ferido aqui!

Eles correram naquela direção, mas logo recuaram, assustados. No chão havia um homem ruivo ensangüentado e desacordado. Seu corpo estava em frangalhos, quase não tinha o braço direito e seu pé esquerdo parecia preso por um fio.

- Philip! – Louis exclamou, desesperada – É meu irmão! CHAMEM UM MEDICUS!

- Louis... Ele não tem cara de que será salvo por um médico... – Frank falou – Foi jogado lá de cima com outro corpo. Pode estar...

- NÃO! – ela berrou – NÃO PODE! – ela soluçava e lágrimas espalhavam-se por seu rosto – ALGUÉM! – ela olhou em torno, esperando que alguém aparecesse do nada e a ajudasse – ME AJUDE!

O rei havia corrido em desespero para o castelo e aparatado quando se lembrara de que possuía essa habilidade. Nada se ouvia a não ser o choro de Louis e o vento. Foi quando Lílian, corajosamente se aproximou do homem.

- Lilly... – mas ela fizera sinal para que Tiago silenciasse.

Ela se ajoelhou e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Aquele homem lhe era familiar. Aquele homem parecia parte dela. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Frente ao poder a mim concedido imploro que permita que esse homem viva. – o vento havia aumentado, um enorme frio tomara conta do lugar – Que todo o poder que ao universo pertence impeça essa vida inocente de nos deixar e sofrer tão assustadoramente. – de dentro da floresta era possível ver uma forte luz branca – Pois não cabe ao homem definir através da crueldade e de seus próprios interesses se outro homem merece morrer ou viver. Cabe a ele apenas aceitar seu destino. – a luz se intensificara – Cumpri-lo com fé, coragem e determinação. Pelo bem. – os olhos dela se abriram – Pois para isso viemos todos ao mundo. Para cumprir o destino que nos foi dado. Por todas as Forças. Pelo ar. Pelo fogo. Pela terra. E pela água. – os olhos de Lílian se anuviaram – Pelos poderes que temos a honra de sentir durante esse breve intervalo de tempo chamado vida. – ela se levantou.

- Precisamos dele. – a voz chorosa de Louis se fez ouvida – Precisamos dele para nos ajudar o bem a vencer. Precisamos dele. – ela sentiu Paul abraçá-la e várias pessoas chegaram, silenciosamente – Permita que viva! Permita que ele tenha chance de lutar de forma honrada pelo bem de toda a natureza, de todo o equilíbrio, de todo o universo. PERMITA! – ela implorou, agora de joelhos – Por favor, Philip!

- Permita! Permita que meu filho viva! – o rei voltara trazendo os Medicus embora não acreditasse totalmente que eles pudessem resolver – Eu faria o que fosse preciso... Eu daria a minha vi...

- Por tudo o que é sagrado e intocável! – Lilly sentiu um calor passar por todo seu corpo como se estivesse no seu sangue – _**Sano!**_ – ela disse alto e a enorme luz branca da floresta cegou-os de forma violenta.

Lilly caiu na grama verde que ali estava e, antes que a luz desaparecesse, Tiago sentiu uma forte fisgada no peito.

- LÍLIAN! – ele se jogou próximo a onde ela caíra e tudo se tornou o mais puro breu. Por alguns segundos ninguém se mexeu, ou sequer respirou, então, ouviu-se passos correndo.

- Não vai sair dessa fácil não! – berrou Sirius e em seguida saiu correndo atrás de um vulto.

Ouviram sussurros e logo todos puderam ver o que ocorrera. O jovem garoto cercara o intruso com uma barreira de fogo imensa.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – os Magus continuavam em perfeito silêncio, observando atentamente, prontos pra atacar – Quem lhe mandou aqui? O que fez com Philip?

- O que vamos fazer com todos vocês se não se submeterem a nós! – o homem gritou respondendo a pergunta de Sirius e abaixando o capuz, de forma que todos pudessem ver um rosto machucado e sujo, cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

- Você não está em posição de ameaçar. – Sirius falou, andando em torno do círculo que criara.

- Você é... – Louis começou, visivelmente assustada – Bill! Mas... Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, linda Louis. Só estou do lado vencedor. Do lado correto. – ele informou, petulante – O que foi feito com seu irmão não é nada. Torturaremos vocês até a loucura. Mas você sabe que eu a protegeria com a vida. Você pode vir para o nosso lado Cath...

- Não me chame assim. Você não tem esse direito. – as lagrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos dela.

- Cath... – ele sorriu, maldoso, e andou na direção em que ela estava, parando próximo à barreira – Não nega que tenho efeito sobre você, não é?

- Cale-se. – ordenou Paul – Você só poderia causar repulsa em alguém.

- Não é o que sua mulher acha. – Bill prosseguiu, provocador.

- É exatamente o que eu acho. Você é uma criatura perversa e cruel.

- Que te quer. – ele acrescentou e ela sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem.

- É o máximo que você consegue. Querer alguém. Você é incapaz de sentir algo maior que desejo por alguém. Você é um possessivo nojento!

- Não é o que você achava... – ele falou esticando a mão num gesto de quem gostaria de tocá-la, mas parou ao senti-la arder por conta do fogo – Você sabe que não foi minha porque eu não quis, Louis.

- Eu não fui sua porque jamais poderia ser de alguém tão baixo e repulsivo!

- Eu gosto de você, Cath...

- Você não tem capacidade de gostar de nada. Muito menos de alguém. – ela sussurrou perigosamente e fechou as mãos com força – O que você fez com meu irmão?

- Aceite, Louis. Você sempre será mi... – não pode terminar, uma rajada de pequenas e afiadas lâminas de fogo queimaram-lhe a face, fazendo-o urrar de dor.

- Cale a boca. – Paul disse, tremendo – Não a abra mais para falar o nome de Louis

- Paul... – a aura vermelha típica dos de elemento fogo envolvia o homem – Paul... – ela sussurrou – Acalme-se. Não ligue para esse idiota. – ela lançou um olhar raivoso para Bill.

- Louie... – o maxilar de Paul tremia loucamente e sua voz não passou de um murmúrio – Esse hom... Essa pessoa. Está dizendo a verdade?

- É óbvio que não! – ela tocou-lhe a mão – Vou lhe explicar tudo quando resolver isso.

- Se ele repetir o que ele disse, eu juro que o mato. – ele foi guiado por ela que, por hora, virara-se de costas para Bill e andara até Tiago.

- Tiago? – Louis chamou – Como ela está?

- Vai ficar bem. – uma voz diferente da de Tiago respondeu – Só está fraca.

- Phil! – ela correu na direção do irmão e jogou-se em seus braços – Tive tanto medo...

O grupo estivera tão focado em Bill que não notara que Philip se levantara com alguma dificuldade e se mantivera de pé com os olhos fechados.

- Oras, maninha, não se livraria de mim tão facilmente. – ele sorriu abertamente e seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilharam – Esse meu braço ainda dói. E tenho umas três costelas a serem consertadas...

Ela se afastou rapidamente, tomou as mãos do irmão com carinho e beijou-as. Tiago se levantara com Lílian ainda desacordada nos baraços e mirou-o.

- Tem certeza de que ela vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou a Philip.

- Sim... Ela deve acordar em umas três horas. – ele olhou para Lílian amorosamente – Ela é forte.

- Eu sei. E louca. – ele comentou se dirigindo ao castelo, agora a levando através de magia – Se me dão licença, boa noite. – ele disse aos outros enquanto caminhava – Lílian... Prometa que vai ficar bem... Prometa que vai ficar boa e nunca vai parar de me enlouquecer. – ele havia se aproximado dela e sussurrado próximo ao seu ouvido.

Ele viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios avermelhados da ruiva e não conteve acompanhá-la.

- Que faremos com o crápula do Bill, Louis? – questionou Raymon.

- Quem está no comando disso, Bill? – ela olhou com desprezo para o loiro – Quem?

- Não vai saber se não estiver do nosso lado, Louis.

- Aposto que vou. – ela sorriu de uma forma quase sádica e o envolveu com a esfera de água que na noite anterior ela e Lílian usaram para prender Magus de fogo – Quem está chefiando essa revolta, Bill?

- Alguém que você acha que conhece. – ele tremeu dos pés a cabeça por conta da água fria.

- Grande coisa. Achei que conhecia a maioria dos que estão lá.

- Bill, você sabe que podemos fazer você falar se quisermos. – Philip disse.

- Vocês não têm coragem de torturar ninguém e sabem disso. – ele caçoou, seu queixo tremendo.

- É o que você pensa. Não se mexe com um Straws.

- Os Straws não vão ter valor nenhum quando nós vencermos. – Bill insistiu e alguns Magus reviraram os olhos ou resmungaram baixo.

- Ele não vai dizer. Mandem-no para a prisão e tentem extrair algo dele. Não quero saber disso agora. – ela lançou um olhar para Paul – Tenho algo mais importante para tratar. E um irmão que me deve novidades e precisa de cuidados. Vá com Saphyra, Philip.

- Que pena. Por um instante pensei que permitiria que o queimássemos, eletrocutássemos e afogássemos. – Raymon lamentou.

- Mas você pode! Só não se esqueça de quebrar os ossos com uma clava de espinhos. – acrescentou Paul.

- É claro. Como pude me dar ao luxo de não pensar nisso? – ele sorriu maldosamente, mas de forma engraçada – Tenho até as sete da manhã.

- Faça-o falar algo, Ray, precisamos de informações. – Louis falou enquanto observava o irmão andar lentamente na direção do castelo.

Raymon saiu correndo levando um Bill amarrado, amordaçado e resmungão, sendo seguido por vários outros Magus de expressões sádicas, inclusive sua própria esposa, que gritava alegando querer arrancar os fios de cabelo louros e fazer uma peruca.

- Lo-ouis? – uma moça alta de olhos negros como os de Louis chamou-a.

- Sim?

- Nós a perdemos. – ela viu os olhos de Louis se arregalarem e acrescentou – Brenda se foi.

- Ah, não! – ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos – Ela caiu com Philip?

- Sim. Alguns metros atrás. – a garota tinha os olhos mais escuros que nunca devido à vermelhidão que cercava sua pupila – Eles a mataram, Louie. Mataram a mulher que mais respeitei na vida. Brenda nunca levantou a voz para alguém, DROGA!

Louis a abraçou com força e sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes escorregarem por suas bochechas. Quantas lágrimas mais ela teria que derramar? Aquilo só estava começando. Suspirou e afastou-se da menina.

- Se ela se foi é porque devia ser assim, Anne. – ela viu a garota abrir a boca – Não diga nada, sei que está indignada, sei que está sofrendo. Mas acredito que isso será um motivo a mais para lutar, pequena. Nós temos o bem e a natureza a nosso favor, e é o que importa. – ela se virou para os Magus que conversavam em voz baixa. – Brenda se foi e está melhor onde ela está agora. Não quero tristezas ou lágrimas, temos motivos para estarmos alegres a nossa volta e são eles que nos dão forças para lutar por quem amamos. Ela se foi, acabou. Sigamos nosso caminho. A guerra apenas começou.

Muitos Magus assentiram ao fim do discurso de Louis e alguns sorriram se entreolhando. Palavras muito belas e acima de tudo encorajadoras haviam se instalado em seus corações e suas mentes. Uma reverência foi feita aos céus pelos bruxos de Insula Magus, pois ele havia tomado sua decisão e eles respeitavam, bem como veneravam-no. Afinal, que são os Magus senão os maiores veneradores da natureza que já existiram?

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

- Rapaz – chamou Samuel –, você foi de grande ajuda, merece minhas congratulações.

- Obrigado. – Sirius sorriu, cansado – Devo pedir-lhes licença. Estou cansado, e desejo ver como está minha amiga.

- Claro, boa noite. – ele respondeu.

Sirius trocou cumprimentos com Anastácia e viu-se frente a frente com Mary.

- Desculpe se a deixei sozinha no salão. Achei que devia ajudar...

- Eu não estava só, estava com papai. – ela sorriu – Você foi maravilhoso.

Ele enrubesceu. Vai, _idiota_, fica vermelho na frente dela!

- Obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite, Mary. – ele beijou-lhe a mão e se virou para rumar para seu quarto. Ela segurou-lhe o braço e ele se virou novamente para ela que rapidamente beijou-lhe o rosto e sussurrou um 'obrigada', antes de correr até os pais com um sorriso discreto no rosto. Ele ficou parado por cerca de um minuto, confuso, até que, balançando a cabeça e com a mão sobre a bochecha beijada, foi para o quarto.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

- Ele é um maravilhoso rapaz não acha, Sam? – Anastácia questionou enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores até seus aposentos no castelo.

- É, Tasha, é um ótimo rapaz. – ele suspirou, abraçando as duas mulheres que tanto amava – Vamos ver o que seus irmãos acham, Mary. Aliás, o que você acha?

- Preciso mesmo dizer? – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha – Ele é perfeito!

- Minha filha, seu pai é um homem lindo, mas aquele garoto tem algo singular, uma beleza especial.

- Sim! E é muito corajoso.

- E inteligente. – haviam chegado ao corredor de seus quartos.

- Chega, sim? – Samuel interrompeu, visivelmente transtornado – Não estou preparado para perder meu posto de homem mais bonito da família.

- Óh, papai! Você sempre vai ser o mais bonito. Com exceção dele, claro. – e ela riu, no que a mãe a acompanhou.

- Hmm... – ele suspirou – Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo.

- Jamais comigo, Sam. – Tasha falou, enlaçando o homem que tanto amava pelo pescoço, haviam chegado aos quartos.

- Eu vou ficando aqui pelo meu quarto, porque segurar vela pra pai e mãe é sacanagem. – ela entrou alegremente e fechou a porta com um gesto displicente para trás.

- O que é segurar vela, Tasha?

- Não sei... Nunca tinha ouvido essa.

- Ah... E sacanagem?

- Não sei... Mas você vai ficar mesmo aqui querendo um dicionário? Não tem coisas mais interessantes pra fazer?

- Claro. Minha caçulinha já está querendo se apaixonar. Talvez devamos arranjar outras crianças... O que acha?

- Perfeito! – ela puxou-o para o quarto seguinte – Menino ou menina?

- Uns três de cada. – ele sorriu e fechou a porta com um rápido movimento.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

- O idiota do Bill foi pego, então. – Jack resmungou enquanto caminhava dentro de sua sala improvisada – É bom que ele não conte nada, nem sob tortura.

- Eles não vão torturá-lo, senhor. São muito bonzinhos para tal. – afirmou um enorme homem que estava na porta da sala.

- É bom lançar os feitiços que impedirão os nossos de contar qualquer coisa. Ninguém é confiável.

Jack se sentou numa cadeira atrás de uma mesa simples de madeira e abriu um baú, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Estamos quase lá, camarada. Só falta a marrom.

As três esferas, a branca, a azul e a vermelha, reluziram em seus olhos enquanto ele as admirava de forma desejosa e maliciosa.

- Estou quase lá. – ele sussurrou fechando o baú e acariciando sua tampa.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Nenhum projeto de glossário hoje.**

Bem, domingão a noite, só a disposição, postando cap na animação por causa das reviews mais fofinhas do mundo que eu recebi /sorriso enorme/.

Primeiramente então, OLÁ! Como vocês estão? Eu tô bem, acho, mas podia tá melhor (como se alguém se interessasse). Então, o que acharam do cap de hoje? Confuso? Infeliz? Idiota? Bonitinho? Inútil? Não se reprima! Mostre sua opinião apertando o botão roxo abaixo, ficarei I-MEN-SA-MEN-TE feliz, mesmo que não sejam críticas positivas.

Tais Potter: Aiiiin que fofa! Que bom que você achou a fic tudo isso! Que tal esse cap? Sua opinião é importante, sim? Ah o Ti. O Ti eh o kra dos meus sonhos. Perfeito de mais (por enquanto) pra existir. Lily eh uma mulher de sorte. Já li a sua fic, dexei reviewsinha e espero a sua. Um beijo.

Cuca Malfoy: Olááá, que booom que você tá adorando fico superultramegaadvancedfeliz por isso! Não demoei né? vc dexou review há exatos 15 dias. Sou uma autora 'normal' ne? ahuahauhaua Que achou? Um beijão!

Marismylle: Já que a fic te ajudou, esse cap vai pra você! Nada melhor que distração quando os problemas não querem largar a gente, né? EU pensei em fazer algo diferente sim, algo que saísse do comunsão de Lily birrenta e James irresponsável. Algo que fosse MUITO além. Vamos às suas dúvidas: Futuramente você vai saber porque Peter não passou pelo feitiço, é algo bem simples. Iiiinfelizmente Dumbie não é Magus porque eu sou tão fã dele que me mataria se ele tivesse poderes além de sua compreensão, você sabe, mas ele vai fazer parte de nossa história. E também gosto de ver ele como descendente de Merlim, sabe? ;) Acho que a história da Lily eu esclareci nesse cap, se não, me avise! Enfim, que achou desse cap? Um beeeijo.

DeH: Você voltoooou! Que fofa! Ainda bem que você gosta. Ah, Peter? Espere pra ver. Nunca duvide da magia Magus, mocinha, sempre vai te surpreender. Gostou? Beijo.

É isso aí, poucas reviewws que me fazem muuuuito feliz.

Um beijo, fanfiqueiros e não se esqueçam desse LINDO botão roxinho.


	7. O Portal

"_As três esferas, a branca, a azul e a vermelha, reluziram em seus olhos enquanto ele as admirava de forma desejosa e maliciosa._

_- Estou quase lá. – ele sussurrou fechando o baú e acariciando sua tampa."_

**Capítulo 7**

O Portal

Lílian sentiu a cabeça pesada e não pôde abrir os olhos. Suspirou. _Que será que houve_? Não tinha idéia. Ela mexeu vagarosamente o braço esquerdo, e sentiu que seu corpo todo formigava. Estava sobre uma cama. Era um lençol de cetim. Ela abriu um olho. Estava tudo escuro.

As imagens da noite anterior vieram a sua mente e ela foi obrigada a fechar novamente o olho. Um grito. Louis nervosa. Um homem mutilado. Tiago lhe abraçando. Louis soluçando. Uma luz na floresta. O homem lhe era familiar, não suportaria que ele morresse. Palavras saindo da sua boca. Uma luz cegante. Puro breu. A voz de Tiago lhe dizendo para ficar boa logo e continuar a enlouquecê-lo. Sorriu e sua cabeça latejou.

Ela praguejou e se mexeu novamente, havia algo impedindo sua movimentação tanto para baixo quanto para os lados. Confusa, franziu a testa e suspirou mais uma vez. Sentou-se vagarosamente. _Não adianta_, pensou, _vou acordar alguém de qualquer modo_. Ia deitando-se novamente quando bateu com a cabeça na cama. Foi imediato: o quarto se iluminou fazendo-a levar uma mão aos olhos e outra à cabeça machucada; todos à sua volta se sentaram ou se levantaram.

- Você está bem? – Tiago questionou, preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou, escorregando da cama, olhando para a porta e em seguida para a janela.

- O que foi isso? – Remo olhou em torno com os olhos cerrados, procurando a origem do som e sentou-se.

- Quem acendeu a luz? – Alice perguntou, quase caindo da cama.

- Que porcaria é essa...? – Frank perguntou quando viu Sirius sobre ele.

As cinco vozes entraram pelos ouvidos da ruiva como se fossem duzentas. Ela apertou os olhos firmemente e dirigiu suas mãos às têmporas.

- Por Merlin... Falem baixo! – ela sussurrou e sentiu as mãos de Tiago em seu pescoço e em sua testa, medindo sua temperatura.

- Por que temos que falar baixo? – Remo perguntou num sussurro, se aproximando de Lilly.

- Estamos nos escondendo de alguém? – Sirius sussurrou esfregando os olhos.

- É um novo ataque? – Frank sussurrou enquanto empurrava Sirius de cima de si com uma careta e ia até Alice.

- Quem. Acendeu. A. Droga. Da. Luz? – Alice continuava deitada de olhos fechados.

- Não, pessoal. Eu só bati a cabeça quando acordei, foi mal.

- Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? – Tiago sussurrou enquanto procurava o galo na cabeça da ruiva e media sua pulsação.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então podemos dormir de novo? – Alice sorriu, triunfante e se deitou, virando-se de lado – Apague a luz, por favor, Frankie?

Eles se entreolharam.

- Ela tem razão. – Lílian se manifestou – Vocês estavam dormindo super bem quando eu os acordei.

- E fez um alarme de ataque surpresa! – Remo resmungou deitando-se entre ela e Alice – Alguém aumenta essa cama? Ainda não sei por quê não fizemos isso mais cedo...

- Não fiz alarme algum... – Lilly deitou-se – Desculpe pelo tombo, Sissi.

- Tudo bem, ruiva. – ele respondeu.

- Esse veado gostou. É a mim que você deve desculpas, Lilly. Não mereço Black no meu colo. Ninguém merece. – Frank falou e aumentou a cama com um movimento apressado das mãos. O móvel passou a ter aproximadamente sete metros de largura por cinco de altura, podendo abrigar os seis amigos.

- Muitas garotas dariam um braço pra me ter no colo delas. **(N/A: ignorem a cacofonia!) **Ou o contrário. – ele sorriu, malicioso – Boa noite. – Sirius fez menção de se deitar entre Tiago e Lílian, mas o primeiro olhou-o de forma significante e ele foi para o outro lado do amigo.

Frank resmungava algo parecido com "felizmente eu não sou uma garota, imbecil".

- Boa noite. – murmurou Alice, já sonolenta enquanto se virava de bruços e Frank lhe dava um estalado beijo na bochecha, antes de imitá-la e fechar os olhos, cansado.

- Bom sono, pessoal. – disse Lilly ao se deitar e apagar as tochas com um gesto rápido. Todos lhe desejaram o mesmo e, algum tempo depois, estavam em sono profundo.

Apenas a ruiva permanecia acordada. Não conseguiria dormir, pensou completamente entediada. Havia descansado durante horas, e agora só conseguia pensar em comer, ela constatou envergonhada. A festa havia acabado antes do jantar. Ela suspirou calmamente. Acabaria acordando todos com o barulho de seu estômago se não saísse dali, concluiu. Lílian olhou para seu lado esquerdo quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão e viu Tiago. Ele dormia como um anjo. Sorriu ao reparar em como ele ficava lindo enquanto dormia, sem preocupações e sem aquele ar de constante atividade que adquiria quando estava acordado. Sirius ressonava baixinho, parecia muito cansado. Ela olhou para a direita, Remo dormia de barriga pra cima com uma mão sobre os olhos e a outra do lado do corpo, não pôde ver seu rosto. Alice estava depois dele, de bruços e com a boca aberta. Ela vai dormir assim o resto a vida, Lilly pensou balançando a cabeça. Frank estava de lado, abraçando a cintura da namorada. Agradeceu mentalmente por Tiago não tê-la abraçado e prendeu a respiração enquanto escorregava até o fim da cama e pisava suavemente no chão.

Onde procuraria algo para comer? Naquela mesa em que jantara na noite anterior? _Não, no cardápio estava escrito que só funcionava até as onze horas da noite, possivelmente elfos domésticos?_ Ela caminhou, descalça, até a porta e abriu-a lentamente, fechou-a atrás de si com um click e observou o corredor vazio, levemente iluminado. Respirou profundamente. _Pra onde_? Dando de ombros, caminhou em direção às escadas que levavam ao andar inferior. _Cozinhas costumam ser nos andares mais baixos_. Ela caminhou lentamente ao longo dos corredores daquele castelo tão pouco conhecido por ela. Já havia descido as escadas que levavam ao andar do vento e agora já podia ver outra escada. Sentia-se tola com a imensidão daquele castelo e seu estômago rugia de fome. Foi quando tropeçou em algo e caiu de joelhos, aparando com as mãos.

- Perdoe-me! Perdoe-me! Não a vi nesse breu! Pensei que estavam todos dormindo! – uma voz muito aguda, mas um tanto melodiosa falou e Lílian se pôs a procurá-la – Estou invisível! Deixe-me ficar normal. – segundos depois, Lilly viu uma pequena elfa bem cuidada e bem vestida. Possuía a pele alva, usava brincos e um chapéu rosa com um laço vermelho posto de lado.

- Você é uma elfa doméstica? – a garota indagou, animada.

- Sim, senhora!

- Pode me dizer onde é a cozinha?

- Posso levá-la lá, senhora! – ela sorriu mostrando dentes muito brancos – Eu estava indo para lá. O caminho é oposto ao que a senhora seguia. – ela informou e começou a andar, ainda falando e gesticulando – Acabo de voltar de uma festa na floresta. Só para elfos domésticos, sabe? Fazemos esses encontros de vez em quando para relaxar, esquecer o trabalho e homenagear a natureza.

- Você não gosta do seu trabalho?

- Cozinhar é o que mais amo! E minha magia facilita as limpezas. Não tenho dificuldades a não ser quando pedem pratos muito incomuns. Somos os melhores e mais rápidos da Ilha, senhora.

- Incrível. – Lílian se lembrou de sua primeira refeição em Insula Magus com Tiago, fora uma questão de segundos para que a comida aparecesse – Você se importaria de fazer um lanchinho pra mim? Houve um contratempo na festa, hoje. Ela acabou antes que pudesse ser servida a ceia.

- Será um prazer servi-la, senhora. – ela arrumou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça e mirou a ruiva – Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Lemina. – ela parou de andar, fez uma reverência puxando o vestido rosado de babados para o lado, e prosseguiu a rápida caminhada.

- Sou Lílian. Pode me chamar de Lilly. – a elfa sorriu e a garota não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo.

- Chegamos, senhora... Lilly. – ela sorriu, apontou uma estátua, cutucou-a com o dedo indicador, no que a mesma acordou. Era um homem montado num cavalo, em tamanho natural, tinha uma pose imponente e sorria bobamente para o nada. Tirou a espada da bainha quando foi acordado e encarou-as, seus olhos de prata se tornaram duas pequenas fendas – Boa noite, Cavaleiro.

- Boa noite Lemi. – respondeu ele, baixando a espada.

- Gostaríamos de passar – ela indicou Lílian –, ela está com fome.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de prata se fixaram na jovem ruiva por alguns segundos até que ele coçou o queixo e meneou a cabeça.

- Impossível. – ele murmurou e, em seguida, sorriu, galanteador – Bom apetite, senhoras.

O cavaleiro empinou o cavalo no qual montava e apontou a espada para cima, no que um alçapão se abriu sob as patas do quadrúpede e a estátua desceu por ele.

- Siga-me. – a elfa doméstica disse com sua voz aguda e em seguida pulou dentro do buraco.

_Excelente_. Era realmente a última coisa que lhe faltava. Lílian suspirou. _Que adorável, pular num buraco que nem vejo o fundo_.

- Venha, Lilly! – ela ouviu a elfa doméstica gritar.

_Bem. Se ela sobreviveu, eu também haverei de sobreviver. O que a fome não nos leva a fazer..._

Fechando os olhos, a ruiva pulou no buraco. Logo sentiu que escorregava sobre algo fofo e confortável, relaxou. Mal abrira os olhos e teve que fechá-los novamente, o tobogã terminou e ela voou por um enorme ambiente iluminado para cair delicadamente sobre uma poltrona.

- Boa aterrissagem. – congratulou Lemi – Quando comecei a trabalhar aqui sempre caia fora da poltrona. É deprimente.

- Imagino que sim. – murmurou Lílian se levantando e tirando de sua cabeça o pensamento de que poderia ter caído dentro de uma das bacias de líquido fumegante do lado direito do assento.

- Creio que esses tobogãs tenham sido projetados para pessoas e não para elfos domésticos. – Lemina comentou de forma indiferente – Geralmente caímos antes.

A elfa indicou uma mesa com uma cadeira e fez uma bandeja levitar até ela. Lílian observou em torno. Havia várias pias, dezenas de panelas, facas, colheres e objetos estranhos.

- Então, nunca a vi por aqui. De onde você é? – ela perguntou num tom educadamente interessado.

- Vim de cinco mil anos a frente. – Lílian se sentou e sentiu a boca salivar com o cheiro do frango sobre a mesa.

- Estranho. Acontecem coisas estranhas aqui na ilha o tempo todo, mas ninguém nunca veio do futuro. – Lemi coçou o queixo e trouxe uma jarra de suco de morango até a mesa de Lílian – Espero que aprecie morangos.

- Como assim? – Lílian falou, servindo-se do suco.

- Bem, agora a pouco, nós, os elfos domésticos, estávamos olhando as estrelas e vimos que há uma sombra nos céus. Uma enorme sombra.

- Sombra? – Lílian limpou o redor da boca com um guardanapo e fixou seus olhos na elfa doméstica.

- Sim, senhora. O céu é o reflexo do mundo. Mas só os elfos podem entendê-lo. Não estudou isso em habilidades das criaturas mágicas?

- Não. Pode me falar mais?

- Claro. – a criatura sorriu e se sentou numa cadeira de frente para Lilly – Cada estrela representa uma parte do equilíbrio elemental e, todas elas, representam o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. Elas refletem nossas ações e nossas vidas, Lilly.

- Mas o que quer dizer essa sombra? – Lílian estava absolutamente fascinada.

- As sombras são freqüentes quando são pequenas e translúcidas, significam pequenos problemas ou mínimos desequilíbrios. As sombras grandes representam morte, dor, sofrimento e fim. Podem estar em um só elemento ou em todos. Podem estar apenas no bem ou só no mal. Ou podem estar em tudo. E acima de tudo – ela fez uma pausa estratégica e tomou também um gole do suco que servira – elas podem profetizar o fim e o desequilíbrio universal total.

- O apocalipse. – resumiu Lilly mais para si do que para a criatura à sua frente. Aquilo lhe lembrava a bíblia.

- O que disse?

- Nada. É que na minha época, Insula Magus não passa de lenda. Talvez tenha sido destruída.

- Ou selada, querida, o que é mais provável. O senhor Straws jamais permitiria a destruição da ilha.

- Certo... – a ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou a elfa doméstica com interesse – Que tipo de sombra você viu no céu hoje à noite mesmo?

- Uma enorme sombra, e estava em todos os elementos. Nunca tinha visto uma dessas desde que nasci, Lilly.

- É preocupante. – murmurou Lílian – Bem, estamos aqui para evitar que aconteça algo muito ruim, acho.

- Espero que consigam. O mundo fora de Insula Magus não é tão equilibrado, para nós, elfos.

- Uhum. – Lilly sentiu pena de dizer a ela como eram tratados os elfos de sua época – Lemi, aquele cavaleiro na entrada, quem é?

- Ah! É o famoso Sir Vardov. Ele foi um dos primeiros Magus de fogo, sabe. Foi merecedor de se tornar estátua.

- Como assim?

- A senhorita é realmente desinformada. – ela olhou para a garota numa mistura de ceticismo e pena – Bem, quando um Magus bom, honrado e seguidor do código morre, ele se transforma em uma estátua.

- Não entendo...

- A essência dele passa a habitar uma réplica de seu corpo feita de prata. Assim ele pode passar ensinamentos adiante quando achar necessário e sua alma descansa em paz. – Lemi explicou e levantou-se.

- Incrível... Na minha época apenas os quadros falam e se movem, e qualquer um pode ter um quadro... – Lilly falava entre um garfada e outra.

- Os quadros de Insula Magus estão na sala do conselho. – a elfa sorriu e coçou a enorme orelha – Os quadros dos conselheiros, dos grandes Magus.

- Gostaria de visitar. – ela falou, mais para si que para a outra.

- Posso te levar, se quiser.

- Não vai descansar?

- Claro que vou, depois que a levar, senhora. Elfos domésticos não precisam descansar muito, nosso trabalho é fácil.

- Vou querer sim.

- Sobremesa, Lilly?

- Por favor. – a ruiva empurrou o prato já vazio para o lado e se sobressaltou quando ele flutuou até a pia e começou a ser lavado por duas buchas.

Lemina serviu várias sobremesas para a garota e ficou a observando, era realmente idêntica a Louis, mas emanava mais poder e menos equilíbrio. Era mais jovem também, pensou.

- Você cozinha maravilhosamente bem. – Lílian comentou quando terminou sua ceia e se levantou, minutos depois – Acho melhor irmos ou vai ficar tarde e vão sentir minha falta.

- Como preferir. Venha. – A elfa doméstica sorriu, entrando no tobogã – Lebarte! – a criatura foi sugada para cima.

Lílian revirou os olhos. _Se fosse com outra pessoa poderia até ser engraçado_, ela pensou risonha. Entrou no tobogã e repetiu as palavras da elfa. Sentiu como se tivesse sendo empurrada por um enorme secador de cabelo e puxada por um aspirador de pó ao mesmo tempo. Em instantes, sentiu seu corpo se chocar com o gelado chão de pedra do castelo. Gemeu.

- Nem tão boa aterrissagem. – comentou Lemi no seu tom avoado e risonho – Você se acostuma.

- Espero que sim. – ela murmurou ajeitando o pijama e os cabelos.

- Venha, é um pouco longe. – a elfa informou tomando a dianteira a passos largos.

Elas caminharam por alguns minutos, subiram escadas, contornaram corredores até que finalmente Lemina anunciou que elas haviam chegado. Lílian viu uma grande porta de vidro a sua frente.

- É a biblioteca. – explicou Lemi – No fim dela há uma sala, é o auditório do conselho.

- Como eu faço para entrar? – questionou Lilly.

- Essa é fácil. – a elfa riu da inocência da Magus – Ponha a mão sobre a marca prateada da porta e ela se abre. Vou indo.

- Você não vai entrar? – a jovem perguntou, temerosa.

- Não, não devo. – e, fazendo uma nova reverência, Lemi seguiu pelo corredor até desaparecer.

- Lá vou eu. – murmurou Lilly para si mesma.

Ela pôs a mão sobre a marca prateada que delineava a palma de uma mão e sentiu a porta tremer, retirou a mão num reflexo e os vidros sumiram. Ela observou curiosa e viu um recinto de enormes proporções, com prateleiras que iam até o teto.

Deu um passo a frente, cautelosa, e sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Pulou de susto.

- Calma, Lílian. Sou eu, Adam. – o rapaz que a fizera teoricamente desautorizar Tiago estava lá. Era muito bonito, ela pôde reparar mesmo no escuro. Não se lembrava do sobrenome dele. Forçou-se a recordar enquanto punha a mão no peito devido às fortes batidas de seu coração.

- Sparrow? – ela se lembrou – Adam Sparrow? O de mais cedo? Do forró, não é?

- Sim, fico feliz por se lembrar. – ele sorriu – Desculpe pelo susto.

- Tudo bem... Mas o que faz aqui?

- Eu deveria perguntar-lhe isso, não acha? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas com um sorrisinho safado – Você é quem está andando sozinha na penumbra de um castelo desconhecido e na eminência de uma guerra, não é?

- É. Quer dizer, não! Eu tive fome, fui à cozinha e... E... Vim parar aqui.

- Por Augustus, a cozinha é do outro lado do castelo, no primeiro andar. Você deu dezenas de voltas.

- É. Eu sei. Mas me perdi, oras. – ela estava começando a se irritar com a astúcia dele – Então, o que você faz aqui?

- Estou te procurando. Aliás, o castelo está te procurando. – ele explicou e levou a mão esquerda aberta até a altura da boca – Achei Lílian. – ele falou claramente e voltou-se para Lilly depois que algo parecido com purpurina roxa brilhou acima de sua mão – Estão pensando que os rebeldes a pegaram. – ele riu – Por sorte poucos sabem da sua importância do lado de lá.

- Como assim "minha importância" ?

- Já devem ter sentido a mudança, mas não devem saber que você é a chave de tudo.

- Mas eles me viram há duas noites, lutei ao lado de Louis.

- Bem lembrado. – ele passou a mão no cabelo.

Aquele gesto fê-la lembrar-se de Tiago.

- Tiago deve estar tendo um piripaque. – ela falou – Vamos? Não quero deixá-lo preocupado.

Ele olhou-a com atenção. Estava completamente desarrumada, tinha olheiras, seu cabelo estava despenteado e seu pijama amarrotado. Com o que ela se preocupava? Com o tal Potter. Ele sorriu pensando que mais um pouco e ele poderia considerá-la a garota de seus sonhos. Viu-a levantar as sobrancelhas. _Ótimo_, pensou, _devo estar parecendo um tapado desse jeito_. _Pára_ _de sorrir e olhá-la como se fosse uma coisa estranha, Sparrow!_

Adam balançou a cabeça.

- Certo... – ele lançou a ela mais um olhar curioso e começou a andar – Hmmm. Você vem?

- Vou. – ela deu um passo a frente e seus joelhos cederam.

Lílian fechou os olhos ao imaginar a força com que bateria no chão, no entanto não sentiu dor alguma. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e se viu no ar, flutuando. Adam estava na sua frente com a mão esticada.

- Não devia ter se levantado, Lílian. Ainda está fraca por causa da mágica que fez.

- Eu – ela engoliu seco, estava realmente fraca, mas não daria o braço a torcer – Eu não estou fraca, foi só um mal-estar.

- Gostaria que sim.

- Mesmo assim... – ela esticou as pernas e as pôs no chão – Obrigada.

Ele fez que sim com um gesto da cabeça e baixou a mão. Ela sorriu levemente ao perceber que podia se manter de pé e deu um passo a frente. Estava firme. Relaxou.

- Eu ajudo.

- Já disse que estou bem.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, Lilly.

- Você está me chamando de mentirosa?

- Não. Quis dizer que não adianta mentir pra mim. – ele sorriu de lado.

- Aposto que adianta. Você não lê pensamentos.

- Quem disse? – o sorriso dele alargou-se.

- Você... Lê?

- Mais ou menos. Certo, não leio. Mas sei se o que você diz é verdade ou não.

- Com que direito? – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Eu não pedi pra nascer assim. – o sorriso dele desapareceu.

- Desculpe. Pensei que era uma habilidade facultativa.

- Não é. – os olhos verde-claros dele escureceram um pouco – Faça-me um favor, Lílian, me diga a verdade. Sempre.

- Eu... – ela viu que era um pedido e suspirou – Tudo bem. Desculpe.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ele sorriu novamente e ela o imitou: era cativante demais para não fazê-lo – Vamos, ou vão achar que seqüestrei a nova princesa das águas.

- Adam... Obrigada.

- Disponha. – ele abraçou-a pela cintura, ela passou o braço pelo ombro dele e começaram a andar vagarosamente – Ah! – ele parou e mirou-a com um sorrisinho – Você ainda me deve uma dança.

- Certo. – ela desviou os olhos pensando no que Tiago acharia daquilo.

- Será que o seu Potter vai se estressar com nosso passeio noturno?

Ela riu do "seu Potter" e eles voltaram a andar.

- Não sei. Vamos ter que arriscar. Não posso chegar até lá sozinha, não é? – os olhos dele brilharam quando ela olhou novamente pra ele – O que foi?

- Você disse a verdade, foi humilde. – ele falou enquanto desciam uma escada – Isso faz Magus como eu mais fortes.

- Como assim?

- Preciso de verdade, arrependimento, desculpas, sentimentos bons, no geral, pra me fortalecer.

- Que tipo de Magus você é? – ela perguntou enquanto tentava se lembrar de Louis falar sobre algo desse tipo.

- Você vai saber quando for a hora. – ele riu – É bom saber algo que alguém não sabe, para variar.

- Não entendi.

- Não posso mentir. Isso me enfraquece. Então, acabo tendo que dizer tudo o que sei. – ele explicou, paciente, e ela se lembrou da paciência sublime de Remo.

- Mas você está...

- Não estou mentindo, estou omitindo. É diferente.

- Você tem mesmo isso?

- Tenho. Quer ver? – ele parou novamente.

- Quero. – a animação e a curiosidade faiscavam em seus olhos verdes.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Acho que sim.

- Então vamos lá. – ele a soltou com delicadeza e esperou para ver se ela realmente ficaria de pé – Tudo bem? Não! Não responda, espere.

Ele colocou-a encostada numa pilastra e se afastou andando para trás e olhando para ela. Abriu os braços, olhou para cima e murmurou algo. Numa velocidade muito pequena foram aparecendo figuras no vão abaixo e acima dos braços dele. Por último, Lílian viu uma aura dourada envolvê-lo.

- Responda agora. – Adam encarou-a – Está tudo bem?

- Mediano.

A aura dele aumentou e a ruiva sorriu.

- Uma mentira agora.

- Você é estranho. – a aura dourada voltou a crescer e ela ruborizou – Tá, foi só um teste.

Ele riu.

- Você é... Feio! – ela disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas quando a aura em torno de Adam diminuiu drasticamente.

Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Lílian teve medo do que poderia ter feito com ele. As palavras dela pareciam tê-lo atingido com uma força brutal.

- De-desculpe! – ela deu um passo a frente – Não quis fazer isso. Você está bem? – a garota tocou o rosto dele com leveza e a aura dele voltou, devagar, para o tamanho anterior.

Ele abriu os olhos e baixou os braços, murmurando algumas palavras novamente.

- Arrependimento, verdade, sinceridade, preocupação e carinho. Você aprendeu rápido. – ela viu os olhos dele brilharem e, não podia negar, estava fascinada também – Já sabe o que fazer comigo se quiser me prejudicar. Sabe meu ponto fraco. Um deles ao menos. – ele parecia ponderar – Que tipo de Magus eu sou? Estou contando meu ponto fraco para uma desconhecida!

Ela riu.

- Não sou desconhecida, você inclusive já me chamou para dançar.

- Boa resposta. – ele piscou para ela.

- Obrigada.

- Então, acredita agora?

- Vou mentir.

- Isso foi uma mentira.

- Ai, você é muito sensível.

- Verdade.

- Vai ficar me dizendo se o que eu falo é verdade ou mentira?

- Até você acreditar em mim.

- Eu acredito em você, Sparrow.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Era uma verdade, ele sentira, mas isso afetou muito mais que as verdades comuns.

- Prefiro que me chame de Adam. Gosto mais.

- É um belo nome.

- Acha mesmo?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Você é esperta.

- Eu sei.

- Um pouco convencida?

- Muito realista.

- Resposta errada.

- Ok. Sou pouco humilde às vezes.

- Errado.

- Tá! Sou pouco humilde sempre.

- Bom.

- Quer parar?

- Estou me divertindo.

- Não perguntei isso.

- Mas entendeu a resposta.

- Subjetivo demais.

- Mas visível. – ele mantinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Tem razão. – ela assumiu.

- Eu sempre tenho.

- Engraçadinho.

- Você não viu nada.

- Acha que eu iria gostar?

- Ficaria feliz em dizer que sim, mas não sei. Não é especialidade minha.

- Saber o futuro?

- É.

- Quem sabe o futuro?

- Você faz perguntas demais.

- Você. – ela se aproximou dele – É. – ela apontou o dedo indicador para o peito dele – Muito. – cutucou-o com o dedo esticado e ele não se mexeu, parecia estar se divertindo – Insolente!

- Que pena que você acha isso de mim. Gostaria de ter uma imagem melhor com você.

- Responda-me então! – ela deixou os braços caírem em torno do corpo e continuou a olhá-lo.

- Não posso. – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- 'Tá. Mas quando puder vai dizer? – o tom de Lílian era de admiração.

- Pare de usar minhas fraquezas contra mim! – ele olhou-a um tanto revoltado, mas ao mesmo tempo achando graça.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque é injusto.

- Não saber os fatos é uma fraqueza e você também está usando contra mim.

- Não estou usando para meu ganho. – Adam não podia evitar sentir admiração por ela.

- Quer saber? Não quero mais discutir com você. Você é muito... – a voz dela falhou.

- Lílian?

Os olhos de Adam escureceram quando a viram fraquejar novamente e ele a abraçou para que não caísse.

- Lilly? Fala comigo! – ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, os olhos da ruiva estavam quase fechados – Eu sou um idiota. Devia ter levado você logo. Vou me redimir, prometo. Eu só queria conhecer você melhor. Passar um tempo com a pr...

_Craque_.

- O que você fez com ela? – Tiago vociferou para em seguida ir até eles e tomar Lílian delicadamente em seus braços, a afastando do estranho.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do recém-chegado mostravam tanta preocupação que Adam não teve coragem de discutir.

- Não fiz nada. Vamos levá-la para o quarto, só está fraca...

- Por que não a levou antes? Faz meia hora que você avisou tê-la achado, já estávamos preocupados. – ele falou olhando para o outro rapaz como se ele fosse um idiota – Com ela. – acrescentou.

- Já entendi, Potter. – os olhos de Adam escureceram mais uma vez – Apenas me siga.

- O que faz você pensar que eu vou obedecê-lo, Sparrow?

- Ela. – ele falou com simplicidade – Anda.

Tiago não contestou, apenas fez Lílian levitar e ficou murmurando palavras doces durante o caminho. Em seu íntimo imaginava o quanto Adam podia saber sobre ele e seu sentimento por Lílian.

xXXXxxXXXxxXXxXXX

- Qual é, cara? Ele a achou não foi? Então 'tá ótimo. – Remo tentava amenizar o nervosismo de Tiago.

- Pontas, se você mexer essa perna de novo eu vou te azarar! – Sirius ameaçou mirando o amigo perigosamente.

Tiago parou com seu tique nervoso e continuou em silêncio.

- Ela só precisa descansar e repor as energias. Nossa ruivinha basicamente ressuscitou um cara. – Sirius falou – Isso deve ser bem... Cansativo.

- Não gosto disso. Não gosto da idéia do futuro de toda a ilha depender de Lílian. Não gosto de toda essa pressão, de todos esses poderes, dessa confusão...

- Calma, cara! – Frank disse, se levantando – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tá. – Tiago disse recomeçando a balançar a perna. Não estava convencido, mas não havia porquê discutir com os três amigos. Guardaria aquela preocupação para ele.

- Sabe o que isso está parecendo? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

- O que? – perguntaram Remo e Frank, Tiago apenas olhou questionador.

- A maternidade do St. Mungus. – eles caíram na risada.

- É. Quatro caras esperando ansiosos pra saber o que está acontecendo com as garotas naquela porta. – Frank indicou a porta da enfermaria com um movimento da cabeça.

- Dá pra ver que Pontas é papai de primeira viagem. – Remo disse, ainda risonho.

- Lilly não vai precisar respirar quando engravidar. – Sirius acrescentou – Ele vai fazer isso por ela.

Tiago não pode evitar sorrir. Lílian e ele tendo um filho parecia até um sonho, e visto daquela forma era quase engraçado. _Quase_.

- Vamos lá, papai. Agorinha a gente ouve o choro das crianças. – Remo brincou.

- Qual é? São gêmeos? – Tiago olhou-o abismado.

- Não. Sirius também está tendo um filho, só que ele disfarça melhor que você.

Sirius baixou o olhar e enrubesceu. Mary havia entrado com Louis, Alice, Saphyra e Lílian dentro da enfermaria. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ela desviou rapidamente para o chão e ele não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido. Talvez o pai dela tivesse acabado com todas as suas chances. _Chances de quê, seu idiota_? _De vê-la sorrir de novo_, ele mesmo respondeu e fez uma careta. Definitivamente precisava de cuidados médicos. De preferência se esses cuidados fossem da morena que se encontrava na porta à sua frente. _Pareço um pervertido falando assim. Como se Mary Sullivan fosse do tipo que brinca de medibruxo_. Ele sorriu para o nada imaginando aquela cena e imediatamente deu um tapa na própria testa. Precisava parar com isso. _Mary deve sonhar com um príncipe encantado de contos trouxas, não com um tarado_.

- Alô, Almofadinhas! – Frank passou a mão na frente do rosto do amigo – Cara, você é patético. Você e Tiago são patéticos.

Os dois olharam para ele, indignados.

- Frank tem razão. Vocês não conseguem se apaixonar sem serem ridículos. – Remo falou com uma expressão que beirava piedade.

- Só tive umas discussões internas aqui. – Sirius indicou a própria cabeça – E eu não sei se estou apaixonado.

- Quando você descobrir já vai estar de quatro como Pontas. – Remo alertou – Não seja idiota como ele foi.

- Obrigado pelo que me refere, Aluado. – Tiago fez uma cara de quem não estava achando graça alguma – Temos que contar que eu me apaixonei por ela muito mais novo.

- Conseqüentemente mais idiota. É, "Sissi" – Remo fez sinal de aspas com os dedos –, conseguiu bater o recorde de pateticidade por causa de uma garota do "Titi".

- Sirius era o último que eu imaginava que ia ficar assim. – Frank acrescentou em tom de lamento.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – Sirius apelou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos que lhe caiam nos olhos e suspirava – Não é nada de disso. Ela só é... Diferente das outras garotas.

- Lílian Evans é a garota mais diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci. Ela _me deu _um fora. – Tiago piscou para os amigos – Isso a faz quase uma louca.

- Tão engraçadinho. – Sirius comentou.

- Deixa-me enumerar. Ela me dava lição de moral, brigava comigo, não gostava da minha mania de mexer no cabelo, do meu jeito de andar, do meu grupo de amigos, do meu jeito de ver a vida. Ela não gostava do jeito que eu era. E tinha razão, não é? Eu era um pivete mimado como ela já disse inúmeras vezes. Todo mundo sabia disso, mas foi ela quem disse. Ela disse a verdade, foi sincera e tentou me fazer melhorar. Ela _foi diferente_, com certeza.

- Vai ver é assim. Só as garotas diferentes pra dar jeito nos idiotas galinhas como vocês. – Remo falou sorrindo.

- Diga-me com quem andas e te direi quem és. – Tiago recitou um dos ditados trouxas que Lílian costumava dizer.

- Não! – Sirius falou – Aluado não é dos nossos. Ele tem a garota que quer na mão e não age. Não é coisa que Pontas ou eu faríamos.

- Vocês não são como eu.

- É verdade. Você é idiota, nós não. – Tiago apoiou Sirius, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Lílian.

- Dois contra um não vale. – Remo cantarolou.

- Dois caras certos contra um lobo errado não vale? – Sirius parecia ter incorporado o advogado.

- 'Tá. 'Tá bem. Eu sei o que devia fazer.

- Mas não faz. Lobão – Remo fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome pelo qual fora chamado –, você não pode deixar seu probleminha peludo interferir nos seus relacionamentos dessa forma. – Tiago sorriu ao terminar.

- Mas eu tenho bons relacionamentos. – Remo contra-argumentou.

- Relacionamentos que não duram uma semana. – Frank entrou na discussão apoiando Sirius e Tiago – Eles estão certos, cara. Superaremos todas as barreiras se estiverem juntos e do mesmo lado. Você e ela podem fazer isso. Você a conhece, sabe que ela jamais se importaria com isso.

Remo jogou-se na cadeira e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Por quê diabos começara aquela discussão idiota? Sentiu seus olhos ardendo ao se lembrar de Natalie. Ele não a merecia. Ela era linda demais, inteligente demais, comunicativa, doce, carinhosa, amorosa, fiel e tudo o que poderia haver de bom. Ela era tudo demais e ele era um lobisomem pé rapado que não poderia oferecê-la nada. _Nada do que quero de verdade dar a ela_. _Natalie Banks merece ser tratada como princesa de contos de fadas, como a garota incrível que é e eu não posso fazer isso. Posso?_

- Sabemos o que você vai dizer, Aluado. – ele abriu os olhos e viu Tiago, Sirius e Frank abaixados ao seu lado – Sabemos que vai dizer que ela merece algo melhor.

- E lamentamos dizer. – Frank falou com ironia.

- Mas só o que ela quer é você. – Sirius completou.

- E como nós somos marotos e gostamos de unir o útil ao agradável... – Tiago continuou – Pense comigo – ele fez o ar pomposo que Remo sempre adquiria em suas explicações – se ela gosta de você e você gosta dela.

- Se ela quer você e você também a quer. – Frank imitou Tiago e aproximou os dois dedos indicadores.

- Rapaz, é só correr pro abraço! – Sirius completou abrindo os braços enquanto Frank simulava um beijo não muito decente com os dois dedos.

Eles riram.

- Tá. – Remo falou e seus amigos se levantaram para fazer a dancinha da vitória – Vou pensar.

- Aaaaaah! – Tiago esticou as mãos para o céu – Você pensa demais, Aluado!

Sirius pegou o amigo pela gola e levantou-o da cadeira.

- Quando voltarmos você vai agir como um homem, vai chegar nela, pegar ela de jeito e fazer tudo o que devia ter feito desde o 5º ano! – ele sacudiu Remo enquanto falava.

- Hey, Almofadinhas! Assim também não, né? Vai matar a garota com todo o amor acumulado do Aluado. – Frank exclamou e eles riram novamente.

- Eu sei, mas é que essa lerdeza do lobinho me faz querer partir pra agressão. – Sirius explicou soltando Remo e batendo nas costas dele num pedido mudo de desculpas.

- Bem, ele vai pensar. – Frank concluiu e lançou um olhar para a porta – Eu também vou pensar e como resgatar Licinha de lá.

- É. Estão demorando demais. – murmurou Tiago.

- Que tal se a gente entrar lá? – Sirius sugeriu.

- Ah, sim. E tomar uma surra aguada da Louis. Você 'tá é doido, Almofadinhas. – Remo retomou seu tom sarcástico e racional.

- Elas falaram pra não entrarmos. – Frank disse – O que podemos fazer é esperar.

- "Só mulheres". – Sirius imitou a voz de Louis – Qual é, isso não é o clube da Luluzinha!

- Sei lá, caras. Vai que é preciso fazer algo mais... Íntimo. – Remo ponderou.

Os outros três se sentaram e pareceram pensar no assunto. Levaram um susto quando a porta se abriu violentamente e Carl e Adam entraram.

- Onde está Mary? – Carl perguntou e Sirius se levantou como um cachorro quando ouve o nome chamado pelo dono.

- Pra quê? – ele respondeu perguntando.

- Onde estão Mary e Lílian? – Adam perguntou buscando obter mais êxito que o outro.

- Elas estão ali dentro, mas não podemos entrar. – Tiago informou, desinteressado.

- Ótimo, fiquem aí. – Adam falou e juntamente com Carl rumou para a porta. Podia-se ver sorrisos nos cantos dos lábios do dois recém-chegados.

- Ah, qual é? A gente não pode entrar, por que vocês dois poderiam? – Sirius perguntou no que pareceu mais um rosnado.

- Porque _nós podemos_ e _vamos_ ajudar. – Carl falou pondo a mão na maçaneta e, vendo que estava trancada, batendo na porta – Louie, somos nós.

A porta se abriu imediatamente.

- Entrem, entrem. Mary não conseguiu, preciso da ajuda de vocês. – Louis falou nervosamente.

- Cuide da Mary, Carl. – Adam ordenou enquanto seguia para o leito em que Lílian se encontrava.

- Eu pedi que vocês ficassem lá fora! – Louis exclamou.

- Se eles entram a gente também pode, não é? – Sirius perguntou sem tirar os olhos da morena de olhos azuis deitada no segundo leito, parecia desacordada.

- Tudo bem, mas façam silêncio, sim? – eles concordaram com a cabeça e fecharam a porta.

Saphyra e Louis se afastaram e encostaram-se à parede, observando os dois rapazes. Alice abraçou o namorado como um animalzinho acuado e fungou.

- Nós conversamos um pouco quando a achei. – falou Adam enquanto tirava o lençol que cobria Lílian – Acho que consigo sim. Ela confiou em mim, Louie.

- Acredito que sim. Espero que não tenha falado demais também. – Louis estava cansada – E você, Carl?

- Dou conta do recado, você sabe. – ele sorriu de modo triste para Louis e debruçou-se sobre o leito de Mary – Sinha... – ele chamou com a voz baixa – Apenas me diga onde. Mostre onde.

A reação foi a mais surpreendente possível para os garotos de Hogwarts. Mary começou a puxar o vestido para cima com um certo esforço e parou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. – ele sussurrou – Logo você vai estar boa, Sinha, eu prometo.

A garota moveu os lábios no que deveria ser um sorriso. Carl sorriu de volta, passou o dedo polegar na bochecha dela e subiu o resto da barra do vestido. Sussurrou algo e a meia-calça e as outras roupas que ela vestia sumiram deixando apenas as belas pernas amorenadas de Mary e a combinação curta.

- Qual. É. A. Dele? – Sirius perguntou baixo e enraivecido para Tiago.

- Não sei. Só espero que o Sparrow não resolva fazer o mesmo com Lilly. – Tiago falou levando a mão aos cabelos e, ao notar o movimento que faria, baixando-a imediatamente.

- Tem idéia de onde está, Saphyra? – Adam perguntou, nervoso.

Saphyra murmurou negativamente.

- Vou ter que procurar, então. – o jovem iniciou uma busca pelos braços da ruiva passando os dedos lentamente e murmurando palavras.

- Difícil. – comentou Carl enquanto ia para o outro lado da cama e começava a fazer o mesmo que Adam na perna direita de sua prima – Vamos Sinha... Mostre... Isso!

Carl sorriu quando uma pequena marca vermelho sangue aparecia na coxa direita da prima. Ele virou-se para Louis.

- Bom saber, não? – ele sorriu mais ainda. Sirius se perguntou qual era o motivo do sorriso do rapaz antes de voltar a olhar para a marca de Mary – E então Ad?

- Estou sentindo. – ele respondeu – Sei que estou perto.

Adam deslizou dois dedos pelo ombro de Lílian e balançou a cabeça, desceu para o colo.

- Você não acha que está indo longe demais, Sparrow? – Tiago soltou.

- Não sei do que está reclamando, Potter. – ele subiu novamente os dedos e pousou-os na nuca da ruiva – Aqui. – ele sorriu e olhou para Louis e Saphyra – Já estava pensando que não conseguiria achar.

- Fraco. – debochou Carl.

- Vou lhe mostrar quem é fraco daqui a pouco.

- Ora, Adam, haja mais e fale menos.

- Grande exemplo você está dando. – debochou Adam.

As faces de Sirius, Remus e Tiago iam de um para o outro como num jogo de tênis. Não conseguiam compreender nem metade do que eles diziam ou faziam e suas mentes trabalhavam freneticamente.

- Deixa-me cuidar da _minha_ Mary, porque é mais lucro do que discutir com você. – Carl passou o polegar esquerdo por toda a marca na perna da prima três vezes, sussurrou o encantamento, pressionou levemente e o símbolo brilhou.

Foram três longos segundos em que ele se manteve daquela forma até que Mary apertou os olhos com força e respirou fundo.

- Já pode parar, Carl. – ela sussurrou.

- Sinha! – ele sorriu, quebrou o contato com a pele da morena e ajudou-a a se sentar com as pernas para fora da cama.

Ela sorriu fracamente de volta.

- Obrigada. Sempre você, não é?

- Não. Sempre você. – ele levou os lábios à testa da prima e fechou os olhos.

- Carl? Você exagerou, não é? – ela afastou seu rosto do dele e viu que as mãos dele estavam apoiadas firmemente na cama, uma de cada lado dela, como se fizesse um enorme esforço para se manter em pé – Ainda está visível. Dê-me a sua mão.

A morena pôs a mão esquerda do rapaz novamente sobre a marca em sua perna e dessa vez ela mesma sussurrou os encantamentos. A marca brilhou e ele ficou ereto.

- Não precisava, você sabe que me recupero fácil.

- Você não pode simplesmente me passar mais da metade da sua energia, Carl.

- Você está bem não está? – ela balançou a cabeça respondendo afirmativamente – Então valeu a pena.

Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez e seus olhos se fixaram. O azul dos dela no verde claro dos dele.

- Ah, que palhaçada é essa? – Sirius parecia prestes a explodir e suas unhas curtas já perfuravam a carne de sua mão – Vou acabar com isso. E quem ele acha que é pra ficar com a mão na coxa dela? Ontem ela me disse que ele merecia uma lição. Qual é a deles?

- Vai lá perguntar se ela 'tá bem, Almofadinhas. – Remo sugeriu pacientemente.

- É. É o que vou fazer. – ele resmungou e seguiu até o casal de primos.

Mary e Carl falavam baixinho um com o outro.

- Não se preocupe. Foi só uma discussão boba.

- Não, Sinha. Eu fui imaturo e idiota. Não queria tê-la magoado.

- Já disse que não foi nada. E se era, agora estamos quites. – ela sorriu e afagou o rosto dele – Amigos, como sempre?

- Sempre. – ele sorriu de forma apaixonada.

- Hem-hem. – Sirius pigarreou desconfortável – Vim ver como você está.

Mary sorriu abertamente e Carl resmungou algo parecido com "grande coisa" enquanto se afastava um passo dela.

- Estou bem, obrigada. – ela pulou da cama e se postou frente a ele.

Ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Você disse – ele baixou o tom de voz e Carl se afastou mais, dando privacidade aos dois – Você disse que ele merecia uma lição...

- Estávamos brigados, Sirius. – ela olhou para o primo que agora estava com Adam no leito de Lílian – Mas sempre fomos muito unidos. Quando precisamos é um com o outro que contamos.

- Estou vendo. O que ele fez na sua perna?

- Transferência de energia. Eu usei a minha para ajudar Lilly e enfraqueci. Nunca fui boa nisso, mas fui a Magus que mais se aproximou dela, com exceção de Louie. Louis não poderia tentar, claro, poria o equilíbrio da água em risco.

- Por que não pediram Tiago ou Alice?

- É uma mágica difícil e seria a primeira vez deles, não poderíamos arriscar. Adam é mais experiente e tem facilidade. Aposto como se deram bem logo de início. – ela sorriu de lado.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros – Você está mesmo bem?

- Vou ficar tonta às vezes, mas é normal. – ela sorriu pegando-o pela mão e puxando para a cama de Lílian.

Adam estava tendo muitas dificuldades em transferir energia para Lilly porque, aparentemente, ela havia fechado qualquer tipo de entrada de encantamento em seu corpo. Ele estava admirado pelo fato dela conseguir fazer aquilo mesmo tão frágil. Precisaria falar com ela. Mas com Potter o olhando daquela forma não iria se concentrar. Até parecia que estava fazendo mal à garota.

- Ela precisa se abrir para que eu entre. Está completamente fechada. – Adam informou.

Tiago achou aquela informação um total despropósito. Que história era aquela de Lilly se abrir pra ele entrar? Ele resmungou um "vai vendo" baixinho.

- Peça a ela. Funcionou com Mary, só que ela estava levemente consciente. – Carl sugeriu.

- 'Tá. – ele se abaixou próximo ao ouvido da ruiva – Lilly? Lílian... Você precisa confiar em mim e me ajudar a te ajudar. Vamos lá, por favor.

A ruiva não se mexeu.

- Se esforce Lílian. Basta ordenar a si mesma que permita a transferência. Será rápido e indolor, eu prometo.

Tiago se aproximou do outro lado da ruiva. Ela parecia tão frágil e ele nunca teve tamanha necessidade de ouvir seu nome da boca dela. Estava tão pálida que o que ele mais queria era vê-la corar com suas indiretas. Tão silenciosa e bela que chegava a ser doloroso vê-la daquela forma.

- Lílian... – ele sussurrou segurando a mão da garota – Sou eu, Tiago. – ele revirou os olhos – Como se você não soubesse, não é? Só o que você ouviu de alguns anos pra cá foi a minha voz. Talvez você me conheça melhor por Potter. Sei lá, Lilly. O apanhador do time da Grifinória que te enche a paciência há anos. Que te magoou. Mas já te pediu desculpas milhares de vezes. Vamos, melhore. Por favor, Lílian! Não me deixa nessa agonia. Você sabe como eu sou quando estou nervoso. Eu chuto coisas e brigo com Almofadinhas. E fico azarando o _ranho_...Snape. Ou qualquer infeliz que me torre a paciência. E agora que me descobri um Magus eu devo cuspir fogo também. – ele riu nervosamente e apertou a mão dela com força.

Os outros presentes viam aquela situação tão íntima e se sentiam constrangidos de presenciá-la. Aos poucos eles se afastaram da cama de Lilly e ficaram próximos à parede. Com exceção de Adam, que se mantivera do outro lado do leito, todos ouviam apenas murmúrios.

- Lembra quando você caiu da vassoura no terceiro ano? Ficou no hospital assim, sem falar comigo. Eu quase pirei, sabia? Estava me sentindo o pior dos amigos. Quer dizer, fui eu quem sugeriu que você voasse. Lílian Evans, como você me suportava? Como você me suporta, aliás? – ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua e engoliu a saliva – Lembro quando Remo levou montes de filmes trouxas e um vídeo cassete lá pra casa. Nós fizemos um gato no vizinho trouxa, sabia? E assistimos aos filmes. Num deles havia um cara que conversava com a esposa, ela estava _ingoma_. Ou _insoma_, não sei. Bem, ela não falava. Mas ele dizia que ela podia ouvi-lo e que ele ficaria ali dizendo o quanto a amava enquanto pudesse. Bonito, não? Acho que e o tipo de coisa meiga que as garotas gostam de ouvir. Lembra quando vimos aquele filme da garota chata que tinha câncer e do cara anjoado? Ele cismou com ela assim como eu cismei com você. E não sossegou até que ela cedesse. E ele fez aquelas coisas sem graças. Ou românticas, no seu ponto de vista. Bem, não importa o filme, importa que estou parecendo um idiota descontrolado aqui falando com você e você nem pode ouvir. E eu nem sei o que é _ingoma_. Ou se é assim que se fala. Sei que você parece estar _ingoma_, mas graças a Merlim não está com aqueles tubos horríveis no nariz. Aluado falou que era tecnologia trouxa. Assim como aquela caixa em que aparecem as imagens e sai o som. A _tevelisão_. – ele respirou profundamente – Você também tem uma _tevelisão_? Poderíamos ver muitos filmes melosos juntos se você melhorasse. Na _tevelisão_ da sua casa. Ou da minha, tanto faz. Basta você dar uma ajuda para nosso amigo Sparrow aqui e deixá-lo transferir energia pra você. Faça isso, Lilly. E, como eu dizia há um ano atrás, você vai ter Tiago Potter só pra você.

- Ti. – Lilly falou num sopro.

Adam e Tiago ficaram de pé num pulo e o primeiro procurou novamente a marca na nuca dela. Disse os encantamentos após passar o dedo indicador três vezes sobre o símbolo e a marca cintilou.

- Lílian! – o sorriso de Tiago Potter nunca fora maior – Você me ouviu, meu lírio? – a mão dele ainda segurava a dela e começava a suar – Ela está mais quente. – informou – Vamos, Lilly. – os olhos da ruiva se abriram fracamente e Adam quebrou o contato com a marca dela.

- Tiago... – ela falou fracamente enquanto apertava a mão dele.

- Sim?

- Não é _ingoma_, é em coma. E também não é _tevelisão_, é televisão.

Ele conseguiu aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso e pulou sobre ela abraçando-a.

- Como é bom ter você me corrigindo como antes. – ele ajudou-a a se sentar depois de abraçá-la com força – Tudo bem?

- 'Tô bem melhor. – ela apertou os olhos e os abriu de novo.

- Você estava me ouvindo?

- Eu ouvi algumas partes. – ela encarou-o, incrédula, mas divertida. Tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos bem abertos e o canto esquerdo da boca levemente virado – Algo sobre Tiago Potter só pra mim, inclusive.

Ele olhou para baixo e passou a mão pelo cabelo rapidamente. Lílian Evans achou aquele gesto extremamente fofo e buscou não deixá-lo envergonhado.

- Então, pessoal, sentiram minha falta? – ela falou, virando-se para os outros.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado, ruiva. – Sirius falou, brincalhão.

- Pontas quase teve um filho, aliás. – informou Remo, no que Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar assassino – Não adianta fazer essa cara, você não teve um treco porque nós o distraímos.

- Alice também quase morreu de preocupação. – Frank falou, ainda abraçado à loira, que fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ora, Licinha, você acha que eu a deixaria sozinha nessa loucura? – Lílian pôs os dois pés no chão, apoiada em Tiago.

- Ok, eu só tive medo. – Lice falou timidamente – Ah, caramba, eu não sei o que faria sem você, Lil! – ela se soltou do namorado e abraçou a amiga – Você é minha mãe, minha irmã, minha amiga, minha tudo!

Lilly sorriu e conseguiu manter-se de pé para abraçar a amiga.

- Também te amo, loirinha. – elas se soltaram e Lilly se virou para Adam, depois de dirigir um sorriso para Saphyra e Louis – Meu herói?

- Não gosto dessa designação. E não fui eu quem a curei, foi Tiago. – ele lançou um olhar para o referido rapaz – Sou o segundo no ranking de importância aqui.

Adam preferiu não demonstrar sua insatisfação de ter alcançado apenas o segundo lugar.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada. – a ruiva disse simpaticamente.

- Foi um prazer, Lilly.

_Craque_. Philip e uma medibruxa aparataram sobre o leito em que Mary estivera e o primeiro sorriu vitorioso.

- Eu disse que conseguiria. – Phil falou risonho enquanto a moça lhe mandava um olhar de desgosto – Vamos, Sandra, não foi tão ruim. E você sabe que não me impede de fazer o que quero.

- Claro, esqueça. Faça o que quer então, mas não me procure se deslocar o ombro novamente. – ela desceu da cama e cumprimentou todos para depois ajudar o seu "paciente impaciente", como ela o denominou, a se levantar.

- Então, Lílian, soube que andou deixando muitos Magus malucos de preocupação nas últimas horas.

Houve um murmúrio de confirmação à fala de Philip no quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – ele continuou.

- Bem... – ela pigarreou, pouco à vontade – Eu acordei e assustei o pessoal mais cedo, falei para eles voltarem a dormir e assim eles fizeram. Só que eu não consegui, estava com muita fome e sabia que não poderia comer nada na mesa da nossa suíte. Levantei e saí à procura da cozinha. – ela se sentou sobre a cama com a ajuda de Tiago – Encontrei uma elfa doméstica que me fez uma ceia maravilhosa na cozinha do castelo e... E voltei a procurar os meus aposentos. – ela lançou um olhar para Adam, ele se manteve impassível à omissão da ruiva – Então, me perdi e Adam me encontrou. Tive uma pequena tontura e fomos andando vagarosamente até meu quarto depois que ele avisou que havia me encontrado. Conversamos um pouco e de repente eu desmaiei.

- Eu fiquei muito nervoso. – afirmou Adam – Comecei a chamá-la e Potter aparatou bem próximo de nós. Trocamos algumas palavras e fomos até o quarto deles.

- Sparrow me deixou lá e eu, Remo, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Louis e Paul esperamos alguns minutos para que Lílian acordasse, no entanto, ela não acordou. – Tiago prosseguiu – Louis usou alguns encantamentos e resolveu trazê-la para cá e chamar Saphyra. Entrou no quarto e nos deixou lá fora. – ele lançou um olhar resignado para Louis no que foi acompanhado pelos três amigos.

- Mary tentou lhe transferir energia, mas não conseguiu. Chamei Adam e Carl. – Louis prosseguiu sem se importar com a expressão indignada de seus visitantes – Carl reanimou Mary e Adam não conseguia reanimar Lílian, ela o estava bloqueando. Tiago conversou com ela, que voltou à consciência e desbloqueou a entrada do encantamento de Ad. Foi isso.

Philip sorriu, matreiro.

- Como se sente? – perguntou.

- Ótima. Pronta para outra. – os amigos lançaram-lhe olhares repressores e ela sorriu envergonhada – Vou tomar mais cuidado, prometo.

- Ótimo. Acredito que devo minha vida a você. – Phil disse se aproximando de Lílian, se ajoelhando com um gemido e jogando os cabelos ruivos cheios e repicados para trás – Meus agradecimentos.

- Não faça isso, sr. Straws! – Lílian levantou-o com algum esforço – Nem sei como fiz aquilo.

- Não importa. Você fez, não é? – ele sorriu, carinhoso e ela viu os olhos dele brilharem e reparou: eram iguais aos dela.

- Fiz. Acho que fiz. Nesse caso, bem, estou a disposição. – Philip riu.

- Ótimo, ótimo. O mesmo no que me diz respeito. E por favor, Lílian, não me chame de "senhor Straws", sou Philip. Phil para você.

Ela confirmou e eles iniciaram uma discussão sobre o que fariam.

- Bem, eu tenho uma descoberta para contar a vocês. – Mary falou e, ao notar todos os olhares em si, prosseguiu – Quando eu estava procurando Lílian no salão de festas do andar do vento eu senti presença de magia e... Acho que encontrei o portal que leva vocês à sua escola.

Houve um alvoroço geral entre os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Porém – começou a morena, novamente – Acredito que se vocês forem, o portal se fechará – ela fez uma pausa enquanto ponderava e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sirius – para sempre.

O silêncio invadiu o recinto.

- Isso me leva a crer – ela prosseguiu olhando para os presentes – que, para que o portal não se feche, vocês terão que levar algum de nós. Assim haverá alguém do passado no futuro e o portal não se fechará.

O cômodo explodiu em suspiros de alívio e logo depois, em opiniões.

- Pessoal, vamos nos organizar. – disse Lílian sobrepondo a voz dos outros e todos silenciaram – Temos que voltar para Hogwarts. Vão dar por nossa falta em algum momento, isso se já não o tiverem feito.

Murmúrios de concordância foram ouvidos.

- Por outro lado. – Tiago continuou – Temos um compromisso com Insula Magus. E, pelo menos eu, irei honrá-lo.

Mais murmúrios de concordância.

- Como vamos fazer, então? – perguntou Alice.

- Podemos levar alguns Magus para Hogwarts. – sugeriu Sirius – Assim podemos manter nossas vidas e ajudar aqui.

- Como vamos aparecer com pessoas desconhecidas no colégio? – questionou Frank.

- Vamos conversar com Dumbledore. Tenho certeza que ele encontrará uma solução para a nossa vida dupla. – Remo falou – Sei que podemos facilmente misturá-los com os alunos.

- Dumbledore não negaria aprendizado a ninguém, mesmo que viesse de séculos antes. – Tiago ponderou – É. Pode ser.

- Em todo caso. – Sirius falou e olhou para Mary – Vocês vão conosco.

- Sim. Não vamos deixar que o portal se feche. – Tiago disse – Não é?

Os amigos concordaram.

- É. – Lílian falou depois de um tempo em silencio – A questão agora é: quem vai?

- Não vi tanta importância nisso. – Tiago disse.

- Ah, claro que não. Tiago, estamos falando de ir para uma sociedade completamente diferente enquanto se tem uma guerra em sua própria sociedade. – Lílian argumentou.

- A preocupação não é essa. – Louis interrompeu, finalmente – Os rebeldes não vão atacar, estão temerosos. Agora que sabemos o que eles querem, as esferas, sabem que tomaremos cuidado especial com a esfera que nos resta. Eles não atacariam sem uma grande estratégia e um bom treinamento. – ela suspirou profundamente – A minha preocupação é o quanto isso pode atrapalhar vocês.

- Não vai nos atrapalhar. – Sirius disse prontamente – Podemos tranqüilamente estudar, tomar conta dos nossos "intercambistas" e treinar magia Magus.

- Pode ser. – comentou Remo – Temos obrigações de monitores, deveres de casa e milhares de desculpas para inventar.

- Qual é, Aluado? Não quer que eles... – Sirius reclamou no que foi interrompido.

- Claro que quero, só acredito que devamos pensar em todas as possibilidades, em todos os fatos e chegar à melhor solução.

- Ele está certo. – Mary falou jogando os longos cabelos para trás – Devemos ser francos.

Mary olhou para os presentes e parou em Louis, como que perguntando o que ela achava.

- Sim... Se vocês acham que podem fazer isso, tudo bem. – Louis falou – Quem se dispõe a ir?

- Eu, se papai deixar. – Mary falou.

- Eu também. – Adam disse.

- Com certeza. – afirmou Carl.

- Susie também vai querer. – Mary disse.

- Se mais alguém se interessar pode ir durante a noite para conhecer. – Alice disse.

- Sim. Mas apenas com aviso prévio. Deixe seu espelho aqui, Tiago. – Remo sugeriu – Poderemos manter contato e marcar "visitas".

- Estamos realmente contando com a possibilidade do professor Dumbledore resolver nosso problema, não é? – Lílian disse no que seus amigos concordaram – Então vamos para Hogwarts esta tarde.

- Não é muito rápido? – perguntou Saphyra, preocupada.

- Imagina: temos que conseguir uniformes, varinhas, autorizações e explicar muitas coisas. – Remo enumerou.

- E vamos ter que arranjar lugares para eles ficarem. – Frank lembrou.

- Vão ficar na Grifinória, claro. – Sirius disse.

- Tenho certeza que podemos aumentar os dormitórios para que caibam mais duas pessoas cada um. – Tiago sentenciou – Vai dar tudo certo. Faremos todos o sétimo ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- E matricularemos eles nas mesmas aulas que nós. – Alice disse.

- Eu sugiro que quem tiver menos responsabilidades fique "responsável" por Mary, Susie, Carl e Adam. – disse Phil.

- Sirius pode ficar com Mary quando as meninas não puderem. – sugeriu Tiago – Ele não faz nada além de ir à aula e jogar quadribol, e eles já se entenderam de certa forma.

- Natalie e Eve vão gostar de ajudar Carl e Adam. – Lílian disse – Posso ajudar também.

Phil cochichou algo no ouvido de Louis.

- Visto isso, tenho uma coisa para perguntar. – Louis falou em tom de voz baixo.

- O que é, Louie? – Alice perguntou.

- Vocês estão interessados em se tornarem Magus? Em fazer as aulas, experimentos, treino, provas e tudo o mais para aprender sobre a magia Magus? Se tornarem verdadeiros guerreiros Magus de corpo alma e coração?

- Acredito que falo por todos quando digo que sim. – Remo falou de imediato.

- Certo. Essa situação ainda vai durar muito tempo aqui na ilha, poderemos treiná-los melhor e ensiná-los o que aparentemente seus ascendentes mais próximos não puderam ensinar. – ela concluiu.

- Podem nos explicar como funciona o espelho? – Phil sugeriu.

Tiago e Sirius ensinaram a eles como usar o espelho de duas faces e utilizaram o objeto para contatar Pedro e avisar sobre as recentes decisões. Quando terminaram de discutir estavam todos com fome e bastante ansiosos.

Depois de um almoço reforçado e tranqüilo, algumas piadas e visitas de outros parentes excêntricos, eles se encontravam prontos para partir.

Todos estavam parados no salão maior, esperando que Mary mostrasse o portal a eles.

A morena deu um passo à frente e ergueu a palma da mão, lá, surgiu uma espécie de pó prateado e ela jogou-o para o alto.

Por um instante o pó contrariou a lei da gravidade e ficou parado no ar, no entanto, logo depois, se agrupou junto à parede mostrando uma espiral de um fluido azul prateado com cerca de um metro de diâmetro.

- Vos apresento: o Portal. – Mary disse de modo orgulhoso enquanto todos observavam o fluido mover-se como o líquido de uma penseira.

- Eu vou primeiro. – anunciou Remo – E sugiro que depois vá alguém daqui para que tenhamos certeza de que está tudo certo.

Todos concordaram e ele entrou no Portal, primeiro os braços, depois a cabeça, e, dando um impulso com os pés, todo o seu corpo desapareceu.

- Eu vou. – Adam disse e, depois de trocar um olhar com Phil, imitou Remo.

- Agora eu e Frankie. – Alice disse enquanto puxava o namorado pela mão e entrava no Portal.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Carl falou enquanto olhava de relance para Mary e repetia o que o amigo fizera.

- Vem Susie, nossa vez. – Mary disse depois de beijar as faces do pai e da mãe – Quando os garotos chegarem diga que mandei um beijo e que ficarei bem. Verei a todos em breve. – os pais assentiram.

Mary pegou a prima pela mão e as duas mergulharam no abismo do Portal.

- Nos veremos em breve. – Lilly se despediu no que foi imitada por Tiago e eles entraram no portal.

- Sirius – Samuel chamou e o rapaz olhou para ele – Cuide de Mary para mim.

Sirius meneou a cabeça em concordância e sorriu de leve. Sabia que não era um pedido, era uma ordem e ele estava plenamente disposto a cumprir. Ainda com a expressão séria, ele entrou no portal e sentiu o fluido gelado passar por seu rosto e corpo. Girou no breu do interior do portal e caiu de pé no chão da sala secreta.

- Dez novamente. Ninguém se perdeu, então. – Remo falou aliviado – Vamos até Dumbledore?

- É melhor. – Tiago falou – Espero que não encontremos ninguém no caminho, essas roupas de vocês vão chamar muita atenção.

- Ora, Pontas, _obliviate_ serve pra quê? – Sirius sorriu de modo safado e seguiu para a primeira portinha redonda, levando Mary e a prima consigo e ajudando-as a entrar pela passagem.

Eles caminharam rapidamente pela passagem e seguiram para as gárgulas que guardavam o escritório do diretor.

- Maravilha. – disse Frank – Qual é a senha?

- Das trezentos e cinqüenta e sete bilhões de vezes que viemos pra cá eram nomes de doces. – Sirius informou.

- Vamos ficar aqui falando nomes de doces? – Alice perguntou – Quem sabe eu não deva buscar um folder da Dedosdemel?

- Vai demorar. A gente precisa de sorte. – Tiago falou.

- Feijoesinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, canetas de açúcar, tinteiro de menta... – Sirius começou a dizer.

- Vocês não queriam um doce quando foram parar em Insula? – perguntou Mary.

- Sim. Lilly queria borboletas de caramelo. – Remo respondeu e a gárgula saltou para o lado.

A enorme escada rolante que levava ao escritório começou a girar.

- Bingo, Mary! – Sirius exclamou enquanto saltava para a escada e era seguido pelos amigos.

- Espero que ele não se importe de não marcarmos hora. – comentou Lilly, pensativa.

- Dumbledore é legal, Lílian. – Tiago falou.

- É a melhor pessoa que conheço. – Remo acrescentou.

- Aposto que vai, inclusive, achar divertido. – Sirius comentou, já aproximando-se da porta e batendo três vezes na mesma.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eles ouviram passos do outro lado, uma porta de armário sendo aberta e depois fechada, e novamente passos. A porta foi aberta e um alto homem com uma grande barba branca, óculos em meia lua e vestes roxas pôde ser visto pelo grupo.

- Ora, ora. Pensei que não viriam. – ele disse com sua voz rouca e grave, o olhos azuis brilhando astutamente – Entrem, entrem, suponho que tenham uma boa história para contar, estou ansioso.

Ele deixou a porta aberta e seguiu para trás de sua escrivaninha, onde se sentou e conjurou mais cadeiras. O bruxo balançou a varinha e fez dois bules fumegantes aparecerem sobre sua mesa juntamente com onze xícaras róseas.

- Não é nada elegante deixar um velho curioso como eu esperando. – ele comentou enquanto pegava o bule de chá e servia. Quando terminou, mirou os jovens estupefatos à sua porta com atenção, e pronunciou amavelmente: – Chá ou café?

_**Continua...**_

****

* * *

**_Olááá! Bem, sei que faz um tempão que não apareço por aqui mas a culpa é toda do cara inútil que corrige a fic (vulgo: beta) e da minha mudança de cidade._**

**_Então, esse capítulo não é lá uma grande recompensa pela demora, mas... Bem, agora vai ter um pouco menos de adventure/action, já que eles estão em Hogwarts e não podem dar bandeira quanto à magia Magus. Mesmo assim, espero que gostem._**

**_Às novas leitoras: Sejam muuuuito bem vindas!_**

**_O cap oito está pronto, no entanto tem que esperar a boa vontade do supra citado pra poder postar, logo... bem, vocês entendem. Acho._**

**_Feliz Natal, Feliz Ano Novo, atrasadíssimo pra todos._**

**_Ah! Vou responder as reviews por e-mail hoje, com exceção da Nina Black (achei seu nick tãão fofo)._**

**_Nina, Eu REALMENTE demorei a atualizar mas, bem, atualizei, né? Que bom que você gostou. O mundo bruxo antigo devia ser assim, apesar de que os Magus são um pouco especiais por assim dizer. Adoração à natureza é algo inspirado nas nossas antigas civilizações, achei que seria interessante. Pode chamá-los como quiser (incluindo perfeitilindos), eu também adoro cada um deles. Mais uma vez obrigada e... que achou desse? Se você não tiver, faz uma account no pra receber atualização por e-mail, é bem útil. Um beijão._**

****

**_Um grande beijo,_**

**_Diana._**


End file.
